Pens and Papers
by bluefairy17
Summary: In writing, two tools are needed- a pen and paper. One can't write without the other. Just like in love, one can't fall without the other.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

* * *

***a/n: Another fanfic. :) This is just a short start for the story. Enjoy reading. :)) And oh, please do leave reviews after reading. haha. Thanks thanks. Mwah! :X**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Article Assignment**

"Ga Eul, here's your assignment for the month." Eun Jae handed Ga Eul a piece of paper.

Ga Eul took it and read the words printed on the paper. "So Yi Jung?"

"So Yi Jung will be this month's cover. You have to interview him and make an article about him- a little bio, his pottery and you could also add a little about his private life. I'm counting on you, Ga Eul." Eun Jae said.

"Why are you giving this to me? I expected an assignment for an art exhibit or something."

"You are the only one in the staff I could trust with that article. If I gave that to any other writer in this magazine, I'm sure they'll just spazz about Yi Jung. As for you, I know that you would do this job professionally." Eun Jae answered.

"But Eun Jae, I can't do something this big! You know that I just started working in this magazine and then you're giving me this one?"

"I've told you my reason. Besides, wouldn't it be a break for you as a new writer in this art magazine? No more buts, Ga Eul. That's your assignment for the month. I'll be expecting a very good article from you. We need one. Yi Jung as the cover would surely sell to a lot of girls. Now, start with your work."

Ga Eul sighed. She is defeated. Surely, she can't complain to her editor-in-chief about this article. She breathed deeply. "Ga Eul, you can do that." she said to herself. "Aja!"

C,")

"Good morning. Woo Sung Museum. How may I help you?"

"Oh. Good morning." Ga Eul responded. "This is Chu Ga Eul from Art Today. I think you have received our letter a few days ago about Mr. So Yi Jung as our cover for the month. I would just like to schedule an interview with him."

"Alright. Let me check my boss's schedule first." The secretary paused for a short while. "He is fully booked throughout the week. Maybe next week?"

"Can't it be sooner?" Ga Eul asked. She wanted to finish the interview as fast as she could so that she could devote herself to writing the article over and over again if she needs to.

"He's only free after 7 PM every night. Should I schedule a dinner meeting, then?"

"If you could, please."

"Okay. I'll check it with him first." The line was quiet for a longer period now. After a few more minutes of waiting, the secretary came back on phone. "He said it'll be fine with him any day within the week. When should it be?"

"Could it happen tomorrow?" Ga Eul asked.

"Okay then. 7 PM? Is that okay?"

"Good."

"Where?" the secretary asked.

"Uhmmm. Pasta Italiano."

"Okay then. I'll repeat, your dinner meeting with Mr. So Yi Jung is tomorrow at 7 PM in Pasta Italiano."

"Yes." Ga Eul replied. "Thank you."

"Thank you too. Goodbye."

C,")

"Do you really have to shop for new clothes?" Jan Di asked as she followed Ga Eul in the mall. They are now in the ladies' section.

"It's So Yi Jung we're talking about here. I should at least look credible enough to interview him." Ga Eul reasoned out. She picked a pink button down blouse that falls just a little down her waist. She tried it on and asked Jan Di as she went outside the fitting room, "Do I look good?"

"You always look on good on whatever you wear." Jan Di answered.

"Should I buy this one?"

"Yeah. It will do for tomorrow." Jan Di answered. "Dress fast. I'm hungry already."

As the two were searching for a place to eat, Ga Eul can't stop herself from telling Jan Di how nervous she is to face Yi Jung tomorrow.

"Ga Eul, just be professional. Eun Jae gave that article to you because she knows you'd be one, right? Just do your job. I know you'll do great in that interview with him. And oh, don't be mesmerized that much, okay?"

"I won't." Ga Eul promised.

C,")

Ga Eul checked her watch for like the tenth time tonight. Her interviewee still hasn't arrived and it's already 8:00 PM. "Where could he be? The traffic's not that bad tonight." She sipped her iced tea once more. Afterwards, she fixed her newly brought blouse once more and peeked at the door. Still, no sign of Yi Jung. She grabbed her notebook from her bag and began to review the questions she will ask him tonight. As she was scanning through the questions, she heard a voice from behind saying, "Did you wait long?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original plot, characters, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D **

* * *

*a/n: I forgot to mention some things in the first chapter. Sorry.

1. This is an Alternate Universe. It has no connection with the original BOF storyline so JD and JP didn't suffer the things from the drama. There are some things I preserved though. YJ is still a potter and the heir to his clan. GE is still a commoner.

2. The F4, JD and GE don't have the kind of bond they have in the drama. I won't explain further for I could mention spoilers if I do so. Just read on the next hapters to find out what I mean. haha. :D

3. This is a multi- chap fic. I still don't know how many chapters, though.

So that's the explanations. For questions, don't hesitate to PM me or include it in your reviews. Thanks. :D Btw, thanks to those who read the first chapter. I left a cliffhanger. The guy will reveal himself in this chap. I hope you won't get disappointed. xD Reviews are very much appreciated, btw. They help me get inspired. Thanks thanks. :DDD

Another one, for those waiting for an update of Do You Believe in Destiny, I don't have time to write it since I think I need to reread the whole story and you know that it's pretty long. I also need to watch the drama again. With the school stuff I have, I think I would only hae time to do those stuff by summer. Sorry for making you guys wait but I promise that I'll finish it whatever happenss. Okay?

This is the last, I'm saying, again, that I am more active in Lovers Unparalleled. I use the same pen name there, bluefairy17. :))) haha.

ENJOY READING! :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Hard- to- get Interview

Ga Eul turned around to face the owner of the voice. At first, she thought it was already So Yi Jung but when she turned to face the owner of the voice, it was a different person.

Ga Eul stood up from her seat and bowed don to show respect to the man standing in front of her. "How may I help you?" Ga Eul asked.

The man also responded with a bow and smile. Afterwards, he extended his hand. "I'm Choi Han Joo, Mr. So Yi Jung's personal assistant." He motioned Ga Eul to sit down again as he walked over and occupied the seat across her. When both are settled, Han Joo spoke again. "I'm here in place of my boss. An emergency came up a while ago that's why he won't be able to face you tonight."

"How could you be in place of your boss? He's supposed to answer questions." Ga Eul said.

"Can't you just give me a questionnaire? I'll hand it over to him tomorrow. Once he's finished, I'll bring it to you." Han Joo replied.

Ga Eul smirked at that. "I think that would be completely impossible, Mr. Choi. I want to talk to Mr. So Yi Jung face- to- face. Sorry, but I find it quite hard to write an article based on an answered questionnaire. If he can't meet outside his office, I'll just go to the Woo Sung museum myself."

"Miss?" Han Joo asked.

"Oh sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Chu Ga Eul, from Art Today."

"Ms. Chu, my boss is very busy nowadays since he has an upcoming exhibit. Emergencies would pop out from nowhere. He needs to attend to a lot of things. Having a personal interview with him this week and the next would be completely impossible. The only way you could finish that article of yours is through my suggestion. I assure you, he'll be able to do that."

Utterly beaten, Ga Eul agreed to give a questionnaire for So Yi Jung to answer. It's a good thing that she brought a copy of her questions printed in a piece of bond paper. Before handing it to Yi Jung's personal assistant, Ga Eul made him promise first. "Are you sure Mr. So Yi Jung would have this?"

"I am." Han Joo said with a smile.

Ga Eul handed the paper over to him. "When should I be expecting to see his answers?"

"Tomorrow evening." Han Joo replied confidently. He got something from the inside of his coat and handed it over to Ga Eul. "Here's my calling card. If you need anything, just call me. I'll be willing to take care of things for my boss." With that, Han Joo stood up from his seat and bowed down before leaving Ga Eul.

C,")

"Who's the girl?" Yi Jung asked inside his car when Han Joo went in.

"She said her name's Chu Ga Eul." Han Joo replied. "Here's the questionnaire." Han Joo handed the piece of paper over to Yi Jung and then continued, "She looks really far from the Eun Jae you are describing, sir."

"Alright." Yi Jung answered as he looked at the piece of paper Han Joo handed him. He scanned the questions written. The first few questions were about his pottery but later on, he faced a set of questions that Yi Jung hates the most- questions about his personal life. He crumpled the paper and threw it outside. "Ask her for a new set of questions." Yi Jung said after he threw the paper. "And tell her I don't want questions about my personal life."

C,")

"What?!" Ga Eul exclaimed at the phone. "Why? I only placed two questions about that!"

"Sorry. My boss hates being asked with those questions. Please make a new set of questions, Ms. Chu. You can e- mail it to me at the e- mail address I have on my calling card." Han Joo replied from the other line.

"Alright. Alright." Ga Eul answered, utterly beaten at that. She needs him- So Yi Jung, so whatever it is that he demands, she should give it to him. Else, she might not pass that article on time. "I'll e- mail it to you after an hour." As she put down her phone, Ga Eul sighed.

"Hey Ga Eul." One of her officemates called her. "Eun Jae wants to see you in her office."

Ga Eul stood up from her chair and arranged the pile of paper in front of her. As she was making her way to her boss' office, Ga Eul received questions from her co- workers, "How's your meeting with So Yi Jung?", "Is he that handsome in person?", "Did you have a picture with him?" Ga Eul sighed once more as she was asked by those questions. 'Damn. If they only know that Yi Jung didn't come to our meeting and how demanding that man is.' Ga Eul pushed open the door to Eun Jae's office.

"Good morning." Ga Eul greeted Eun Jae and bowed down to the woman sitting beside a huge oak table.

"Good morning too, Ga Eul." Eun Jae smiled at her. "Why do you have that face? It's so early in the morning and you look like you just came from a funeral."

Ga Eul smiled at her boss. "I'm just too stressed. Why did you call me by the way?"

"Oh. How's your interview with Yi Jung yesterday night?" Eun Jae asked, sounding as if she's really interested on how the meeting went.

Ga Eul sighed once more. Okay. It was so early in the morning and she has already sighed like this. "He didn't show up." Ga Eul replied. She received a nod from Eun Jae which somehow tells that her editor- in- chief knows that Yi Jung won't show up. "He had his personal assistant come by, though. He asked for a questionnaire and I gave him one. I was supposed to get it this evening but his Han Joo, his personal assistant, just called me saying that his boss didn't like the set of questions I wrote. He says that Mr. So doesn't want any personal questions. I'm about to revise my questions when you asked for me here."

"Oh. Sorry about that." Eun Jae answered as she put her hand over her lips, as if she's thinking. "I think we need to delete the part of his personal life in his interview."

"Is it okay? Isn't it the one that people, most especially girls, look forward to?"

"It is." Eun Jae answered firmly. "But we are not a gossip magazine, Ga Eul- ah. We're an art magazine so there's really no need for his personal life. He's our cover for the month, anyways. People will still buy the magazine, though, I'm very sure they'd be disappointed if they don't see any question about his personal life."

"Okay then."

"You can go now, Ga Eul- ah. Sorry for disturbing you. Good luck on your article." Eun Jae smiled at her. "You can do it!" Eun Jae put up the famous 'fighting' gesture. Ga Eul did the same and then left her office.

As Ga Eul left her office, Eun Jae was again back to thinking. "He hasn't changed one bit." She told herself. "Yi Jung- ah, don't make it too hard for her." Eun Jae told Yi Jung as if he was right in front of her.

C,")

Ga Eul sighed as she scanned the new set of questions she'll be sending. "This one must pass his standards." She said to herself as she attached the file to the e- mail.

Mr. Choi Han Joo

These are the new questions I prepared for your boss to answer. If there's any problem, you know where to contact me.

I hope to see his answers by tonight.

Chu Ga Eul, writer Art Today

She clicked a few more using her mouse and then the screen flashed, "E- mail sent."

"I just need to wait for his answers." She smiled to herself. Ga Eul started to organize the pile of papers on her desk. She was smiling like crazy for all she needs to do for today is wait. That's when a lot of people, girls and a few gay co- workers went to her desk.

"Hey Ga Eul, how did your interview with him yesterday went?" one girl asked.

"What's he wearing? Is he that gorgeous face- to- face?" another one asked.

Ga Eul turned to look at her co- workers. She gave them a smile and said, "He didn't show up yesterday." Her co- workers raised an eyebrow at that.

"I don't believe you." one said.

"If he didn't really show up, then why are you smiling?" another one asked.

"It's because I don't have anything to do today except to wait for his answers. I just e- mailed the questionnaire." Ga Eul replied.

"You know his e- mail? May I have it?"

"Me too! Me too!"

"I didn't send it to him. I sent it to his personal assistant. Now, may all of you go away from my desk? I need to clean. And the hell, I don't care a damn about how he gorgeous he looks like in person. I just need to get over with the interview and I'm done with him. Don't go bugging me again to ask questions about him, araso?" Ga Eul said firmly. Really, her co- workers are driving her mad because of their repeated questions about this Mr. So Yi Jung. Her co- workers raised another eyebrow and then left her in her desk.

"Now, why are you being like that, Ga Eul- ssi?" a voice asked her. Ga Eul turned to look at the owner of the voice and there, she found the office crush talking to her. Well, the other girls have a crush on this guy but Ga Eul doesn't. He's simply another co- worker for her but it seems that he's not feeling the same way towards her.

"Sun Pyo - oppa." She called his name. "What are you doing here?"

"Just want to greet you a good morning but it seems to me that you don't have one." Sun Pyo replied, flashing a smile to her.

"I'm just stressed out." Ga Eul replied and then turned her back at him again to continue organizing the pile of paper in front of her.

"You're always cold towards me, Ga Eul- ssi. To every guy, actually."

"So what?"

"You're not going to have any suitor with that."

"I don't care. Now, if you may go Sun Pyo- oppa. I need to clean my desk."

"Okay then." Sun Pyo smiled once more. "By the way, you're beautiful today."

Ga Eul listened to his footsteps as he walked away from her desk. Ga Eul smiled to herself as his words repeated inside her mind, You're not going to have any suitor with that. "If you guys only know." She said to herself loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original characters, plot, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Exhibit**

Ga Eul waited the whole day for Han Joo to e- mail her back the questionnaire she sent for his boss. Much to her dismay, Han Joo didn't e- mail him something back. She even stayed at the office until 7 PM, two hours after her supposedly off from work, just to wait for that e- mail that never came.

Fixing her things abruptly, Ga Eul stood up from her seat when she received an sms from Han Joo.

_Sorry, my boss was busy the whole day because his exhibit is scheduled to start tomorrow. He overlooked the questionnaire I e- mailed him. I'll just ask him to do it tonight._

"Damn." Ga Eul cursed as she finished reading his message. She closed back her phone and put it back inside her pockets as she walked into the elevator of. As she was waiting to arrive at the ground floor, Ga Eul received another sms. Thinking that it was Han Joo again, she pulled her phone hurriedly from her pocket that it almost fell down. "Aish." She cursed once more as she caught her phone before it fell to the floor. She flipped it open and her eyes widened as she read the message. It put a smile on her face and it seemed that forgot how irritated she was when she read the message.

_I'll be back next week. Missed you so much. Take care. :)_

C,") *the next day*

Ga Eul stared down at the invitation she was holding with her hand. She then looked at herself first before finally giving the guard her invitation and entering the museum.

Last night, when she got home, Ga Eul was surprised to see an invitation for So Yi Jung's exhibit in her mailbox. It was from Eun Jae. Her editor- in- chief was supposed to be the one going now but Eun Jae said that she can't make it since she has another event to attend to. Eun Jae also said that Ga Eul should take the advantage of asking Yi Jung tonight if ever she has the chance.

Looking around, Ga Eul saw prominent art critics, art writers, high- class people and that includes the F4. She saw Gu Jun Pyo, the CEO of Shinhwa Corporation, Yoon Ji Hoo, a famous musician and composer, and of course, So Yi Jung, the art exhibitor and the chairman of Woo Sung museum. Song Woo Bin, the other member of F4, is still not back from New York and that means that he's going to miss his buddy's exhibit.

Ga Eul then made her way towards displays. As she was admiring the work of the famous potter prodigy, Ga Eul heard a familiar voice from her back.

"You're here." Han Joo said.

"Oh." Ga Eul said as she turned to look at him. "Yeah. My editor- in- chief can't make in tonight. She asked me to come instead."

Han Joo nodded his head in understanding. "Sorry about yesterday." He then apologized. "My boss forgot about it because of this exhibit and I forgot it too. We were so busy yesterday."

Ga Eul looked at him intently and said, "I won't lie that it's okay." She said. "I'm actually pissed off because I can't start anything with my article because he won't let me interview him."

"I apologize in behalf of my boss." Han Joo replied.

"Thanks." Ga Eul replied with a smile. "I appreciate your efforts to help me. Maybe after his exhibit, I can have a talk with him?"

"I'll say it to him." Han Joo replied with a smile.

Just then, the lights inside the exhibit area turned off and a spotlight was turned to Yi Jung as he walked to the glass case in the farthest left. He then started to describe each piece he made and Ga Eul was listening to him keenly and typing necessary details in her Blackberry.

After that, Yi Jung delivered a short speech to thank everyone who came to his exhibit tonight. Afterwards, the lights inside the museum once again turned on and Ga Eul lost sight of the exhibitor. She excused herself from the crowd to look for Yi Jung.

"Ga Eul- ah!" someone called her name which distracted Ga Eul from looking for that man. She turned to the direction of the voice and found Jan Di waving at her. Completely forgetting about Yi Jung, Ga Eul went over to her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Ga Eul asked as she approached her friend. "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

"I took a leave tonight." Jan Di replied. "One of my patients invited me to come here."

"Who?" Ga Eul asked, curiously.

"Gu Jun Pyo." Jan Di replied with a smile.

"Gu Jun Pyo? He's your patient? How come? He doesn't seem sick to me."

"No. No, Ga Eul- ah. He's not sick anymore." Jan Di replied. "He had cold and cough last week and went to the hospital for a check- up. Ji Hoo was not there and I'm the doctor- on- duty so I attended to his needs."

"And he gave you an invitation to attend this exhibit?"

"He did not give me an invitation. He…" Jan Di paused. "He actually asked me to be his date tonight." She said with a wide grin.

"Eeeh?" Ga Eul exclaimed. A few heads turned to see her but Jan Di quickly pulled Ga Eul away so the others didn't see her.

"I can't turn him down." Jan Di explained.

"Wow Jan Di- ah. You're associated with members of the F4." Ga Eul said.

"As if you're not too." Jan Di replied. "Anyways, why are you here? For the interview?"

"Actually, I came here in place of Eun Jae. She can't come tonight so she sent me over. Now that you mentioned it, I should be looking for him."

"Oh. My bad. Sorry. Let's come over there." Jan Di said as she pointed to Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo's direction. "They might know where he is."

"But Jan Di- ah…" Ga Eul tried to protest but Jan Di cut her off.

"What Ga Eul? Don't tell me you're shy? They don't bite. Besides, they know _him _too."

"But…" Ga Eul tried to protest again but stopped herself. Yeah. They know _him_ too. _He _has introduced her to them before. She's just not sure if they remember her.

"Hi." Jan Di greeted Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo as she and Ga Eul arrived.

"Hey." Jun Pyo greeted her. He then turned to look at the girl beside Jan Di. "Aren't you…" Jun Pyo was cut off when Yi Jung arrived.

"Hey guys." Yi Jung greeted them. "Who are they?" he asked as he turned to look at the two ladies.

"She's Geum Jan Di, another doctor at the hospital I work." Ji Hoo replied.

Jan Di bowed down her head in respect. Yi Jung, on the other hand, eyed Ga Eul curiously. She noticed this and decided to introduce herself to the others as well.

"I'm Chu Ga Eul, Jan Di's friend and a writer in Art Today." She bowed down in respect to the three men.

"Art Today?" Yi Jung asked curiously. He knows that magazine.

"Yes sir." Ga Eul replied with a smile. "I'm supposed to meet you the other day to ask for an interview." She admitted.

"Oh." Yi Jung replied. "Sorry about that day. I was too busy. Do you have a new questionnaire? I'll just answer that."

"I've actually e- mailed it to your personal assistant yesterday. He said that you were too busy to answer so I didn't have it e- mailed back to me." Ga Eul answered.

"I'll ask him to send it tomorrow after I answer it." Yi Jung replied. "Where's…" he paused. "Eun Jae, by the way?"

"My editor- in- chief said that she has another event to attend to tonight so she asked me to come in place of her instead." Ga Eul answered politely.

"Okay." Yi Jung replied with a disappointment in his tone. He then turned to face his friends once again as if trying to shrug the idea that Eun Jae won't be coming tonight. "Hasn't Woo Bin come back?"

"Nope. He'll be back next week. He said that he still needs to attend to some things in New York. Woo Bin was disappointed to miss your exhibit but you know that person. He's busy with the stuff going on with their real estate business." Jun Pyo explained.

"Yeah. I understand him." Yi Jung replied. "He said that he's going to introduce someone to me."

Jan Di and Ga Eul just stood there, listening to the others when Han Joo came over.

"Yes Han Joo?" Yi Jung asked.

"I just…" Han Joo stopped when he saw Ga Eul standing near Yi Jung. "Miss Chu, here." he pointed to Ga Eul. "Wants to talk to you."

"Oh. That." Yi Jung replied. "I've already talked to her a while ago. Remind me tomorrow about the questionnaire, okay?"

"Yes sir." Han Joo replied.

Yi Jung excused himself from the others telling that he needs to attend to some other visitors. Han Joo left too, just after his boss.

"Let's see the other pieces." Jun Pyo invited the two ladies and Ji Hoo.

"I need to go." Ga Eul turned down the offer politely. She smiled at Jan Di and the other men as well. "Nice meeting you." Ga Eul said as she bowed down to them and left.

As she waiting outside the museum for a cab, Ga Eul thought of the events that happened a while ago. She remembers how Yi Jung reacted when she said that Eun Jae can't come to the exhibit. He seems so… disappointed. Is he disappointed that Ga Eul came here instead? And what happened to her while talking to him a while ago? Why didn't she demand an interview from him? His responses to her and stares seem very cold… like ice.

Ga Eul continued to think about the events a while ago that she didn't seem to notice that her phone is ringing. It rang and rang for a few more moments before Ga Eul finally realized that someone is calling her. She fished it out of her purse, only to see a phrase, _3 missed calls._ When looked at her call log, Ga Eul is surprised to see that the three calls came from one person; from one person she has been waiting for a long time to call her.

* * *

*a/n: Any idea who that person is? hahaha. lol. xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lunch**

The next day, before lunch time, Ga Eul has received the e- mail containing Yi Jung's answers. She was glad to finally have the e- mail that she started working with her article right away. As she was typing on her laptop, someone asked her, "Want to go out for lunch?"

Ga Eul stopped what she is doing to look for the person who ruined her momentum in writing. It was her co- worker- Sun Pyo. Ga Eul gave him a wry smile and said, "Sorry. I can't go. I'm busy doing my article, as you can see." She politely declined his offer.

"But you need to eat, Ga Eul- ah." Sun Pyo remarked, as if he's not going to leave her that soon.

Ga Eul looked at him straight into the eyes and was about to say something harsh to him when another co- worker of hers came to her table and said that Eun Jae's looking for her. Sun Pyo must be very lucky that he didn't receive any straight forward thing from Ga Eul. She excused herself as she made her way towards her boss's office.

When Ga Eul entered Eun Jae's office, Ga Eul found her boss staring at the city beneath them with her arms folded. She has her back on Ga Eul. Ga Eul made a fake cough to know her existence and as soon as Eun Jae heard that, she turned to face Ga Eul.

"How's the exhibit?" Eun Jae asked, somewhat sounding very curious.

"It went well, I think. After four years, So Yi Jung's comeback was pretty good. His works improved." Ga Eul commented. Eun Jae nodded her head as if agreeing with what Ga Eul has to say. Eun Jae gestured her to continue and Ga Eul did as she was told. "I was also able to talk to him last night and his answers were e- mailed to me just a while ago. I'm actually working with the article now."

"Oh. Good then." Eun Jae said with a smile. She looked back at the view outside and without looking back at Ga Eul, she asked, "Did…" Eun Jae paused. "Did he look for me?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." Ga Eul answered honestly. "I said that you're not able to make it and asked me to come instead. When I said that, he looked disappointed." Ga Eul replied as she remembered how Yi Jung looked exactly last night.

"Thanks for saying that, Ga Eul- ah." Eun Jae replied with a smile as she turned to look back at her. "Thanks for covering up for me."

"What do you mean?" Ga Eul asked curiously.

"I'm not busy last night." Eun Jae admitted. "I just don't want to attend his exhibit."

Ga Eul was quite puzzled at Eun Jae's words. Why wouldn't she want to attend Korea's prodigy's exhibit? Is something wrong with that? Being the editor- in- chief of one of the most prestigious art magazines in Korea, Eun Jae should have attended that event. But why didn't she?

Ga Eul was pulled out of her thoughts when Eun Jae asked her to continue with her work and not bother with what she just said. Ga Eul didn't want to get involved with whatever the matter is so she just followed her boss and went back to her table to continue her work.

As she reached her table, she found a sticky note attached to her laptop. _I'll meet you at the restaurant in the ground floor._ _– Sun Pyo_ 'Damn.' Ga Eul cursed as she pulled the sticky note and crumpled it then dumped it to the trash bin. What is this guy up to anyway? Ga Eul has controlled herself to be not that very nice around men in her office, or outside of it. Especially now, that he's coming back.

c,")

"What else do I have for this afternoon, Han Joo?" Yi Jung asked without looking up from signing different papers in front of him.

"Not much sir." Han Joo replied as he checked Yi Jung's schedule. "You're free this afternoon. You can finally have a rest." Han Joo replied with a smile as he closed his black notebook.

"Good." Yi Jung answered as he twisted his pen and closed the folder. Yi Jung stood up from his seat and grabbed his phone and coat. "I'll go now then." Yi Jung said to Han Joo as he put on his coat. "You can go too. You also need to rest." Yi Jung advised his assistant which made Han Joo smile. The assistant bowed down and exited his office. As he was leaving his office, Yi Jung dialed a number and put the phone near his ear. He passed by his employees as he made his way to the elevator. "Why is she not answering?" Yi Jung asked loudly as he pressed the end button and then redialed. He redialed the number for about four times but no one is picking it up. The phone just kept on ringing and ringing. Pissed off, Yi Jung gave up as he fished his car keys out of his pocket and sped off.

He was driving along the streets of Soeul when he noticed one familiar girl walking along the sidewalk eating burger and holding a bottle of soda. He pulled off to the side of the street and went out of his car, just in time to catch up with the girl. "Hey!" Yi Jung shouted to stop her and fortunately, the girl was able to recognize that Yi Jung was pertaining to her.

"Mr. So?" Ga Eul asked as soon as she turned her head to face So Yi Jung walking to her with a bright smile on his face, showing off his deep dimples on either side of his cheeks.

"Ms. Chu Ga Eul, right?" Yi Jung asked as he displayed another smile in front of her.

Ga Eul just nodded her head for she was caught off guard by that smile Yi Jung gave her. It was a very heart- warming smile that somehow, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Is Eun Jae in your office now?" Yi Jung asked after Ga Eul nodded her head.

Ga Eul was brought back to reality once she heard his question. She shook her head a bit and then answered, "She was there when I left to buy lunch."

"Okay." Yi Jung then grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

"Mr. So? Mr. So?" Ga Eul kept repeating his name in disbelief. Yi Jung seemed to not have heard her at all that he opened his car door for her and led her inside his car.

"I'm driving you to your office." Yi Jung said as soon as he was inside the car. He buckled his seat and asked Ga Eul to do so too but because both of her hands were occupied with food, Yi Jung decided to buckle her himself, making Ga Eul flush a bit. Yi Jung, again, didn't seem to have noticed that and just sped off to reach Ga Eul's office building.

As soon as they arrived, Yi Jung and Ga Eul went towards the elevator and to her office. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, many faces turned to the couple who just went out of the elevator. Ga Eul seemed very shy about the attention given to her. She received a couple of thumbs- up and a dozen of glares from her female and gay co- workers. Yi Jung didn't seem to have noticed that he just made his way towards Eun Jae's office, leaving Ga Eul behind. When Yi Jung was alone by himself, Ga Eul made her way to her table and settled the burger and soda on top of it as she watched Yi Jung go inside Eun Jae's office. When he was out of sight, Ga Eul sat on her chair and closed her eyes to remember how she and Yi Jung ended up going to her office together. Things happened quite fast that she could not believe the moments running inside her mind. After she recalled, Ga Eul opened her eyes once again to find her jealous co- workers staring at her.

"Why are you with So Yi Jung?" one asked.

"What does he have with ma'am?" another questioned her.

Her co- workers spoke at the same time rapidly that no other question registered in her mind and that whatever sound she is hearing sounds like a murmur or a buzz of bees. One voice stood out from the rest, though, saying, "She's not there."

Ga Eul turned to the source of the voice to find Yi Jung staring down at her. Her co- workers were now gone, leaving only her and Yi Jung by her table.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I told you, Mr. So, when I left, my boss was there. She must have gone out for lunch." Ga Eul reasoned out.

"Maybe." Yi Jung answered as he took a step closer to her and then leaned down her table to get the hamburger settled on top. He examined it closely and then faced her. "This is your lunch?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah." Ga Eul answered.

"Come on. Hamburgers are not that healthy. Though, they are really good." Yi Jung commented as he put down the hamburger on top of her table and stood mighty once again. "It's not appropriate as lunch for a girl like you." he gave her a smile and then grabbed her hand once again, making Ga Eul stand up from her seat. "Eat lunch with me." Yi Jung offered. "I hate eating alone."

"But Mr. So, I still need to do my work. Besides, lunch time is over for me." Ga Eul reasoned out, trying as much as she could to sound polite.

"Then let's say have a lunch meeting with me. I'm sure you still have questions to ask me after you read my answers." Yi Jung reasoned out.

"But Mr. So." Ga Eul tried to reason out with him again but then Yi Jung pulled her and made their way towards the elevator, hand- in- hand. Once inside the elevator, Yi Jung let go of her hand and said, "It's Eun Jae's fault you're eating lunch with me."

"How did it become my boss's fault?" Ga Eul asked on instinct. She then realized what she just asked and then quickly apologized to him. Yi Jung chuckled and said, "It's okay. You don't have to say sorry." Yi Jung paused and then changed his voice's tone. "She's the one I was supposed to ask since she did not attend my exhibit yesterday. But then, she's not around and as I said, I don't like eating alone. You're the only girl I know so here you are, having lunch with me."

Ga Eul looked at him disbelievingly. 'What is this guy up to?' she asked herself. She then whispered, "I haven't got my payment for the month yet." She rather said that out loud that Yi Jung was able to hear her.

"I'm treating you lunch, okay?" Yi Jung said as he flashed his heart- warming smile again.

As the elevator door opened, Ga Eul was surprised to see Sun Pyo waiting outside. Sun Pyo gave her a questioning look as soon as he saw that Ga Eul was with So Yi Jung. Yi Jung didn't seem to notice what is happening that he just got out of the elevator and asked Ga Eul to follow him. Ga Eul then pretended that she did not see Sun Pyo and just followed Yi Jung towards the exit of the building.

"Why is she with him?" Sun Pyo asked as soon as he saw Ga Eul following Yi Jung close behind. "Isn't she done with that interview?"

C,")

Yi Jung chose an Italian restaurant to have lunch. They have settled themselves beside a window, overlooking the busy streets of Soeul. Yi Jung and Ga Eul were the only people inside, now that lunch time is over. It is already past 1 o' clock in the afternoon and people are now going back to their respective work places.

"May I have your order, ma'am?" the waiter asked Ga Eul. She closed the menu and with a smile, said, "Fettuccini Alfredo and garlic bread, please." The waiter then turned to Yi Jung asked the same question. "I'll have the same." Yi Jung responded with a smile. The waiter then turned and left the two alone.

"So, you've eaten here before? Fettuccini Alfredo and garlic read are the best here." Yi Jung commented as Ga Eul was looking outside.

She turned to face him and responded, "Yes. A friend brought me here before. And just like what you said, he told me they are the best menu here."

Ga Eul turned to look back outside and study the people passing by the restaurant who seemed to be hurrying to get to their respective offices and affairs. As if enchanted by her, Yi Jung studied Ga Eul's face as she was not looking at him. The girl's face seems very familiar to him. He found himself recalling when he had seen this pretty young lasso in front of him when his thoughts were distracted by the waiter's voice telling them that their orders are there. With a smile on her face, Ga Eul merrily waited as the waiter settled the food in front of them. She put the table napkin in her lap as she smelled the enticing and delicious smell of the pasta. Yi Jung seemed to have noticed this that a smile was brought up to his face as he saw how this girl could be very childish.

They ate their food slowly, taking in the taste of the food. He watched how she savored every bite of the garlic bread and the pasta. As they were halfway their food, Yi Jung asked her, "Any additional question?"

Ga Eul stopped eating to look at him. "You might hate me for the questions so, don't bother. I've read the e- mail and I'm quite satisfied with the answers you gave."

"Is it about my personal life?" Yi Jung asked as he sat back and stopped eating. Ga Eul put down the fork she was holding and then turned to face him. "Yes."

Yi Jung smiled as he realized how straight- forward this girl could be. "Then, you're right. I hate being asked with personal questions. They don't concern my field and besides, things like that should be kept in private."

"I understand your point, Mr. So." Ga Eul grinned. "Thanks for the lunch, by the way."

"You're welcome. Thanks for accompanying me to lunch as well."

As Yi Jung and Ga Eul continued eating, Ga Eul's phone rang. She excused herself from Yi Jung and stood up to answer the phone call.

"Hey." A man's voice said from the other line.

"Hey you too." Ga Eul responded as a grin spread across her entire face.

"I was calling you last night but you were not answering."

"I'm sorry about that. I was in an exhibit last night. I didn't realize that you were calling." Ga Eul replied apologetically.

"It's alright. Anyway, I'll be back next Tuesday. And I've got a surprise for you."

"You always do. Uhmm…" Ga Eul said as she looked back at Yi Jung who was looking from time to time to her. "I need to go. I'm actually in a lunch meeting now."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The man said. "Okay then. I'll see you soon, Ga Eul- ah. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Bye bye. Take care, araso?"

"I will."

And with that last statement from the man, Ga Eul hung up her phone and went back to Yi Jung. This time, it was Yi Jung's phone that rang and he also excused himself as he talked on the phone. Ga Eul continued eating while waiting for Yi Jung to finish the phone call. Just when Ga Eul was finished with her food, Yi Jung went back to her and with a smile, asked, "Are you full already?"

"Yes. Thanks, again." Ga Eul responded with a smile.

"I'll take you back to your office now."

Together, the two exited the restaurant, conversing something about pottery that they did not notice someone familiar stop walking in front of them.

"Yi Jung- ah." She softly whispered as she watched Yi Jung and Ga Eul walk out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Homecoming**

On a late Monday evening, Ga Eul exhaled "Whew!" as she pushed the period on the keyboard. Finally, she's done with her article regarding Yi Jung. Ga Eul is excited and nervous at the same time. She's excited because this article might be the turning point of her career. She is only a newcomer in this career she has chosen but she knows that she is capable of joining this magazine. Besides, she enjoys what she does so it's not really a problem for her. She is excited to see her article published as the cover story of the month of the top art magazine in Korea. However, nervousness can't still seem to exit her system. She's nervous for the outcome. She's nervous whether the people will like the article she has written. Most of all, she's nervous if the article would pass Yi Jung's standards.

Ga Eul opened her eyes from contemplating and shrugged to shake the thoughts away. She then turned back to her laptop and re- read the whole article, making necessary corrections, if any. Once done, she decided to finally e- mail the article to Eun Jae. At one click on her mouse, the screen displayed that the e- mail has been sent. Now, she only needs to wait for Eun Jae's feedback about the article. For now, she can breathe for a while and do whatever she wants since her assignment for the month is done.

Ga Eul accidentally glanced at the lower right hand side of the screen, making her see the time. It's already 12: 15 AM. 15 minutes past midnight. Then, it means that it's already Tuesday, right? 'He's coming home in a few hours.' Ga Eul though to herself as a smile spread across her face. She closed all the windows on her screen, revealing a picture of them together as her wallpaper. She's going to see him again. How excited can she be?

C,")

"Hey man!" Yi Jung greeted a red- haired tall man wearing black leather jacket and jeans who just came out from one of the doors I the airport. Their hands met on air as the two men shared a hi- five on air.

"You're finally here, Woo Bin- ah." Ji Hoo patted the red- haired's shoulder.

"You're two weeks late, bro." Jun Pyo commented. "Aren't we supposed to be all back in Korea two weeks ago?"

"I'm sorry man." Red- haired guy apologized. "I was quite busy in New York and I can't leave until my father goes back there. You know that we're quite busy now, doing necessary preparations for the new project my father came up with."

"Don't worry about it." Ji Hoo assured Woo Bin. "We know that. What's important now is that you're back here in Seoul. The F4's complete again."

"And you know what it means, right?" Yi Jung asked. The two buddies exchanged glances and then burst out, "Party!"

"At the lounge, tonight." Jun Pyo said. "It's a welcome party for you. Same rules apply, though, bro. Only a few people can come inside."

"I know. I know." Woo Bin replied. "I haven't forgotten your rules, Jun Pyo." He then smiled to himself as he pulled out his phone out of his pocket to inform someone special to him that he's finally back; that he wants to see her tonight… at the party.

C,")

"Are you sure that's going to be okay with them?" Ga Eul asked over the phone, sounding very nervous of the suggestion of the person from the other line.

"I've already introduced you to them before, right?" the man answered back. "I want to see you there tonight, Ga Eul. And remember, I've got a surprise for you."

"I guess I can't say no to you." Ga Eul smiled to herself as a flush of pink spread across her face.

"I'll see you then tonight, Ga Eul- ah. Be beautiful."

With that, Ga Eul hung up the phone. She can't help but smile to herself widely. He's finally back. She's going to see him tonight. She kept those thoughts running in her mind as she got up from her seat and to Eun Jae's office.

"What is it, Ga Eul?" Eun Jae asked as she looked up from the monitor of her computer.

"Can I go home early today?" Ga Eul asked.

"Why?"

"There's something I will attend tonight and I need to prepare for that. I was informed just a while ago."

"Is that a homecoming for him?" Eun Jae gave her a knowing smile.

Ga Eul flushed more and nodded her head slightly.

"Okay. I've already read your article and it's pretty good." Eun Jae complimented. "The copyreaders are editing it now. I guess, you can take an early leave for today. Say hi from me to him, alright?"

"I will." Ga Eul assured Eun Jae as she flashed a smile to her. "Thanks."

Right after her encounter with Eun Jae, Ga Eul immediately pulled her bag from her office table and headed outside of her office with a smile that seemed to be glued on her face. She checked her watch and found that she has four hours before their meeting at the lounge by 7 PM. Since she hasn't received her paycheck yet, Ga Eul decided to just go home and not bother buying a new dress for tonight. She has a few at home and she thinks it will do for tonight. He won't recognize the dress. She's confident of that. Four years of separation is long and in that span of time, more clothes were added to her closet since the last time they saw each other.

She hailed for a cab ad went straight home afterwards. She opened her condominium unit and made herself a sandwich first before taking a shower to freshen herself up. After the hot shower, Ga Eul dried her hair and turned them into a neat set of soft curls using a curling iron. Afterwards, she headed towards her closet and opened the two doors, revealing quite a number of clothes hung and folded neatly. She scanned her clothes and found a plain knee- length black tube dress with a pencil skirt styled bottom. She pulled it out of her closet and let it lay on her bed as Ga Eul searched for a pair of nice shoes to match it up with. After a few minutes of searching her shoe rack, she found a pair of black pumps with a dash of red on the heels of each shoe. Ga Eul then changed her clothes to the black tube dress and put on the shoes. She grabbed a red purse from her table. She let her hair fall freely on her back as she put on a slight dash of make- up on her face. She then checked herself in front of her full- body length mirror and smiled at the image she saw on the mirror. She might not look like one of those girls hanging regularly in a bar but she knows that somehow, tonight, she will fit in with the crowd.

Ga Eul grabbed her house keys and locked her condo unit. As she was walking towards the elevator, her phone suddenly rang. Ga Eul fished her phone out of her purse and read the caller id. It was Sun Pyo. Slightly irritated, Ga Eul answered the phone call, thinking it might be something urgent.

"Free tonight?" Sun Pyo asked as soon as Ga Eul answered the call.

"I'm going somewhere tonight." She answered coldly as Ga Eul entered the elevator and clicked the ground floor button. "Sorry, whatever that is."

"Going out with So Yi Jung?" Sun Pyo asked sarcastically.

"What?" Ga Eul exclaimed in a high- pitched voice. Good thing it was only her inside the elevator. "What are you talking about?" she asked in disbelief.

"Last week, I invited you for lunch. I waited but you didn't come. Just when I was going back to the office, I saw you leaving it with So Yi Jung. Tell me, are you guys seeing each other?"

"Damn it." Ga Eul cursed. "For goodness sake, Sun Pyo- oppa…" she breathed for a while to calm down herself. "That was nothing. It was a lunch meeting with him. Besides, why would we be seeing each other? There's nothing going on between us. Please don't jump to conclusions." Ga Eul hung up the phone call out of irritation.

'What the?' she cursed inside her mind as Ga Eul walked outside of her condominium building. She doesn't want to come with Yi Jung in the first place last week. Yi Jung just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her office saying that she would be accompanying him for lunch. She didn't even have any interest in him. Wait. Now, does she? She suddenly remembered… that smile… his heart- warming smile.

Ga Eul's train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a beep of car. She looked up from her phone and saw a familiar orange Lotus parked in front of her. Her eyes widened when the window of the passenger seat of the Lotus rolled down, revealing a smiling So Yi Jung. "Need a ride?" He asked.

"No, thank you. I'm totally fine." Ga Eul declined his offer politely. 'Speaking of the devil.'

"I insist, Ga Eul- sshi." Yi Jung said with his heart- warming smile. The same one Ga Eul was thinking a while ago. "The cabs I see now are all full. You might be late for your date." He teased.

"Mr. So, I'm really fine. I can manage on my own. Thanks for the offer."

"Don't worry, I won't let your date see you with me." Yi Jung assured her. "Besides, there's something I want to ask you. Just hop in or you won't get to see me on the pictorial on Thursday."

"You're blackmailing me, Mr. So?" Ga Eul asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not really. Come on, Ga Eul- sshi." Yi Jung got out of his Lotus and opened the passenger seat for her. At this gesture, Ga Eul can't turn him down anymore. She bowed down to him before going inside his car. Yi Jung then settled on the driver's seat as soon as he closed the passenger seat's door.

"Done with my article?" Yi Jung asked as he sped off back to the lane.

"Yeah. Just this morning." Ga Eul answered, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her.

"Can I take a look at it before you publish it?"

"No problem. I'll e- mail it to your assistant tomorrow."

"Thanks." Yi Jung replied. "So, where should I drop you?"

"Do you know the bar, Black Raven?"

"I know that bar very well." Yi Jung answered with a smile. "I'm actually heading towards that place too. I can't believe you're going to these kinds of places as well, Ga Eul- sshi. You seem so proper and naive to me."

"I seldom go there. And yes, people think of me that way. Most do. I guess, there are times when I turn out to be someone people don't expect me to be."

"I think so too." Yi Jung replied. The two of them stopped talking for a few minutes until they reached for a red light. "Uhhh..." Yi Jung murmured, trying to start a conversation once again. "I'm just wondering, is Eun Jae in your office for the past few days?"

"Yeah. She's there everyday." Ga Eul answered. She then turned to look at Yi Jung who seemed very serious talking about the matter. "Why? Is there any problem?" Ga Eul can't help but ask.

"It's just that I can't contact her. She won't answer her phone for my messages or calls. She won't reply to my e- mails too. And I've been trying to catch up with her every afternoon in your office but it always seems to me that she's not there. She even changed her address."

Deep inside, Ga Eul was asking herself, 'Wow. He's quite giving me some details. What's with them anyway?'

Yi Jung smirked as he found Ga Eul silent. "Thinking what's with us?"

"Huh?"

"I know you are curious." Yi Jung said. "She's a childhood friend I haven't seen for quite sometime." He explained.

"I'm sorry but, why are you telling me this?" Ga Eul asked.

"I just don't want you formulating something weird inside your head, Ga Eul-sshi." Yi Jung answered. The lights turned back to green and then they sped off once again.

C,")

Ga Eul was walking all alone to the exclusive lounge of the well- known F4. She and Yi Jung separated ways a while ago before entering the bar. She's so nervous to head towards the lounge since she would be seeing the mighty F4 in front of her again. She also can't help but slap herself mentally because she was already with one of them a while ago. Why didn't she tell Yi Jung that she would going to their lounge?

As she walking in the middle of the dance floor, a hand suddenly grabbed her from nowhere. She saw a man dragging her upstairs, towards the lounge. Ga Eul can't seem to see his face because of the lights swirling around the bar. However, the body built of the guy seems so familiar to her.

Finally, when she was inside the lounge, there were no red, green and blue lights swirling inside the room. The lounge was dimply lit but it's enough for her to see the face of the man. A smile automatically formed in her mouth as she realized who that man was.

"Ga Eul- ah, missed me?" the man who dragged her asked as her opened his arms wide open.

"Woo Bin." Ga Eul softly uttered his name. As soon as she said that, Ga Eul felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head settle on her shoulder. As if on reflex, Ga Eul also wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for a few moments and then Woo Bin broke the hug.

"I missed you so much." Woo Bin said.

"I missed you too." Ga Eul replied back. "How's New York?"

"Still the same." Woo Bin answered. "The Statue of Liberty is still there." He joked.

Just when the two of them were conversing, the door opened, revealing Yi Jung with a glass of alcohol on his hand.

"Ga Eul- sshi." Yi Jung said as soon as he saw the same girl he rode with.

"So you still remember her, Yi Jung?" Woo Bin asked as he wrapped an arm around her. "I've introduced her to you guys before, right? I'm glad you still remember her."

Yi Jung smirked and settled on the sofa. "So now I know why you seem so familiar to me." Yi Jung commented, not minding Woo Bin's words. Woo Bin arched an eyebrow, somehow asking Yi Jung to elaborate on what he is saying. Yi Jung understood Woo Bin's gesture and continued, "She's a writer on Art Today, the magazine where Eun Jae is working as the editor- in chief, and she made an article about me for the cover story for next month. I met her in my exhibit last week."

"Oh I see. So you didn't really remember her?" Woo Bin asked.

"She seems familiar when I first saw her I just can't figure out where I've see her before. You know that I've seen a million women in life already." Yi Jung joked as he sipped a little of his alcohol.

Woo Bin asked Ga Eul to settle on the sofa as he went over to the bar and grabbed a cocktail drink for them. Woo Bin handed Ga Eul a cocktail when he reached the sofa. He settled beside her "I'm glad you know each other." Woo Bin commented. "Anyways, speaking of Eun Jae, did you guys meet up yet?"

"Nope." Yi Jung answered with a slight evidence of disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sure you'll get to see each other and talk over things." Woo Bin said.

"I hope so." Yi Jung replied.

"Anyways, where are they?" Woo Bin asked, checking his watch.

"Ji Hoo's duty is until 7 PM. He'll be here in a short while. As for Jun Pyo, you know that he's always late, right?" Yi Jung chuckled. "I'll leave you two here first. I'll just hang out with some girls downstairs."

"Still the Casanova I know." Woo Bin commented as he and Ga Eul watched Yi Jung go out of sight. "Didn't he give you hard time?" Woo Bin asked Ga Eul.

"It's hard to schedule an appointment with him and he seems to be too sensitive with the questions. Besides that, I didn't have any problem with him." Ga Eul replied with a smile.

"Good then." Woo Bin checked his watch again. "My surprise…" he paused. "will be here in a few moments."

Ga Eul smiled at Woo Bin as curiosity filled her heart. What surprise is he talking about?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Drunken**

"Hey!" Ji Hoo greeted as he pushed open the door inside the lounge, finding Woo Bin and Ga Eul conversing.

"Hey man! Where's Jun Pyo?" Woo Bin asked as he stood up from the sofa to greet his buddy.

"He's finding Yi Jung downstairs. They'll be here in a short while." Ji Hoo said as his eyes settled on Ga Eul who was feeling uneasy with Ji Hoo's eyes on her. "Chu Ga Eul- sshi?"

"Uh. Anyong." Ga Eul said as she bowed a little to Ji Hoo.

"You're Jan Di's friend, right?" Ji Hoo asked as he settled on the chair across Ga Eul.

"Yes." Ga Eul answered softly.

"I introduced her to you guys before, remember? Around four years ago." Woo Bin commented as he sat down beside Ga Eul on the sofa and drank a little of his cocktail.

"Oh Yeah. Right." Ji Hoo smiled as he thought back of that time. "I think that's Jun Pyo and Yi Jung already." He said as he saw the door flung open.

Emerging from it was indeed Jun Pyo and Yi Jung. "I told you, Woo Bin- ah, he's always late." Yi Jung pointed to the curly man walking past him.

"Yah!" Jun Pyo tried to argue but was stopped when he saw Ga Eul sitting on the couch beside Woo Bin. "I know you." Jun Pyo snapped his fingers as he was thinking. Jun Pyo tapped his foot as he was reminiscing when he saw Ga Eul.

"She's Jan Di's friend." Ji Hoo said as he noticed that Jun Pyo was having a hard time thinking.

"Ah. I see. What is she doing here?" the Shinhwa heir blurted out.

"I invited her over." Woo Bin answered as he felt Ga Eul become more uncomfortable with the situation. Woo Bin then looked again at his watch and said, "I invited another person. She'll be here in a short while."

"Who?" Yi Jung asked.

"The other reason why I was two weeks late with our reunion. The reason why I stayed in New York." Woo Bin said with a smile as he gave hints to the person coming. As he was saying those words, the door opened once more revealing a petite lady in red with a short hair falling just a few inches beneath her ears.

"Hi." The lady in red waved as she entered the lounge.

"You're here." Woo Bin stood up from his seat and kissed the girl on her cheek. "Guys..." Woo Bin asked for attention from his friends as he wrapped his arm around the girl's slender waist. "This is the person I was pertaining; the surprise I was talking about. Meet Ha Jae Kyung, the only daughter of the owner of Ha Hotels and Resorts and… my girlfriend."

Ga Eul felt her whole world crush into pieces as she heard Woo Bin's announcement. 'His girlfriend?' she asked herself as she looked at the beautiful girl, around her age, who was clinging to Woo Bin. She can't believe her eyes. All these years, she thought that there was something between. Throughout those years, she thought…

"Jae Kyung- ah." Woo Bin spoke once more. "These are my best buddies since childhood. Gu Jun Pyo, the heir to Shinhwa Corporation." Woo Bin gestured to the curly haired man standing by the sofa. "Grandson of President Yoon, Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo." Woo Bin pointed to the man in white sitting on the chair. "So Yi Jung, the famous potter prodigy and heir to the Woo Sung Museum." He pointed to the man nearest to them. "And Chu Ga Eul, a very close friend of mine." Woo Bin pointed to the only girl besides Jae Kyung.

"Nice to meet you." the three guys greeted as each one of them shook hands with Jae Kyung.

Ga Eul stayed quiet, though, and was unable to move an inch from her seat because of the shock that this _surprise _of Woo Bin has brought to her. 'I thought…' Realizing that everyone's eyes were on her, Ga Eul snapped back to reality as she slightly shook her head and formed a fake smile with her lips. Slowly, she stood up from her seat, careful not to trip down because her legs are feeling weak. She made her way towards Woo Bin and Jae Kyung who were wrapped in each other's arms. Once she was a few feet away from them, Ga Eul extended her hand for Jae Kyung to take and softly said, "Nice to meet you. Finally, Woo Bin- ah has found his match."

Jae Kyung took Ga Eul's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Ga Eul- ah. I'm glad I finally met the person Woo Bin was talking about as his only girl best friend." Jae Kyung smiled at Ga Eul sincerely. "I'm looking forward to be a close friend of yours as well."

"I'm looking forward to it too." Ga Eul replied as she removed her hand from Jae Kyung's grasp. "I'll just excuse myself." She politely said to the others. "I'll just go to the ladies' room."

Ga Eul went out of the lounge, slightly wobbling because her legs and knees can't hold it any longer. She's feeling so weak at the moment. Tears are starting to form in her eyes as she stepped out of the lounge. 'Ga Eul. Ga Eul.' She reprimanded herself. 'You shouldn't have expected a lot of things. You shouldn't have…"

Yi Jung noticed how Ga Eul went out of the room. The others seemed oblivious of this as they were busy in their own worlds. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo started to play pool while Woo Bin and Jae Kyung settled themselves on the bar as they talked and talked. Yi Jung thought of something as he watched Ga Eul. 'She's in love with Woo Bin?'

C,")

As Jae Kyung played pool with Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo, Yi Jung went over to Woo Bin who was busy mixing some cocktails in the bar. "Woo Bin- ah."

"Yes?" Woo Bin asked as he poured the cocktail into the martini glass and put in an olive.

"What is Ga Eul to you? I mean, besides being a friend." Yi Jung asked.

"Huh?" Woo Bin's eyebrows formed into an arch as he heard what Yi Jung asked him. "As I said, she's a very close friend to me. Nothing more than that."

"How did the two of you meet?" Yi Jung inquired more.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious how you met a girl like that. I never thought you could be that close to a girl without flirting with her or having any feeling towards her."

Woo Bin smiled before he replied to Yi Jung. "Ga Eul is a special girl. She's not someone I consider as those girls." Woo Bin then stared into the window that shows the dance floor downstairs with a lot of women flirting and drinking. "She's something different, just like how Jae Kyung is different from those girls as well." Woo Bin paused for a while as he drank the cocktail he made. "Just like how you met her, she asked me for an interview. She's still in college back then. I think, that was around five years ago."

"You became close to her afterwards?"

"Yeah." Woo Bin answered with a smile. "I introduced her to you guys before I left for New York four years ago. If she's not that close and special to me, I doubt if I would have introduced her to you guys."

Just when Woo Bin finished telling Yi Jung those things, Ga Eul entered the room and went straight towards the sofa and got her purse. She then went to the bar and said to the two men sitting, "I'll go now, Woo Bin- ah." She bowed down slightly. "I'll be going Mr. So, Mr. Gu, Mr. Yoon and Jae Kyung- sshi."

"You're already going?" Jae Kyung asked in a disappointed voice.

"It's already a little late and I still have work tomorrow. We'll get other times to get to know each other." Ga Eul replied with a smile.

"Oh. Okay then." Jae Kyung responded. "Woo Bin- ah," Jae Kyung called her boyfriend's voice. "You'll drive her home?"

"Oh yeah." Woo Bin said as he went out of the bar and fished his keys.

"I'm fine Woo Bin- ah. I can handle myself. Besides, you might want to spend time with your buddies and Jae Kyung- sshi."

"It's fine with me." Jae Kyung quickly said. "He'll be back here after he drives you home so there's nothing to be really worried about."

"Uhh…" Ga Eul tried to argue back but stopped when she heard Yi Jung's voice cutting her off.

"I'll drive her home instead, Woo Bin- ah." Yi Jung offered. "I'm getting tired too and I want to go home early tonight. You guys won't mind, right?" Yi Jung earned nods from her friends. "Let's go, Ga Eul- sshi."

"But Mr. So…" Ga Eul tried to argue with him but was stopped when she felt Yi Jung grab her hand and drag her out of the lounge.

C,")

"You're shocked to find out that he has a girlfriend already, right?" Yi Jung asked as he stopped the car for a red light.

Ga Eul was sitting on the passenger seat of his orange Lotus and was looking at the window to see the night streets of Seoul. She tried to ignore his questioning but Yi Jung kept on asking and asking. Pestered, Ga Eul nodded her head without looking at the driver of the orange Lotus.

"I was shocked too." Yi Jung replied as he looked at her silent figure. "To tell you the truth, I thought you were the surprise he was talking about. I thought you were his girlfriend."

"Huh?" Ga Eul asked as she looked at Yi Jung, only to find him looking at her as well. She blushed a little with that but quickly shrugged off the idea as she was more concerned with what he has to say.

"It's obvious, Ga Eul- sshi." Yi Jung replied with a smirk on his face. "You like my friend."

"What?" Ga Eul exclaimed. She can't believe he knew that. Was she too obvious for him to figure that out? She tried her best to act like nothing tonight and she thought she did a good job on that. But with Yi Jung finding out, maybe, it's the other way around.

Yi Jung sped off as the traffic lights turned back to green. He then spoke once more, "Don't play dumb, Ga Eul- sshi."

"I'm not playing dumb, Mr. So." she replied with authority in her voice. "Besides, I don't think that this is any of your business."

"Why not? My best friend's involved here."

"I think you know the meaning of privacy, Mr. So? It's what you have insisted in your interview."

Yi Jung chuckled a bit upon hearing her arguments. "I guess I imprinted something on you, Ms. Chu. But, you're jealous, aren't you?"

"Aish." Ga Eul cursed. She then turned her head towards the sidewalk and figured out that it would be better if she gets out of his car as soon as possible before this man finds out more. "You can stop the car here, Mr. So. I can go on my own."

"So you're trying to excuse yourself from my questions, huh?"

"Just stop the car, please." Ga Eul insisted.

Yi Jung pulled at the sidewalk and watched how Ga Eul unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door. As she stepped her right foot on the ground, she turned to Yi Jung and said, "Thanks for the ride." And then quickly got off of his orange Lotus. Though she's really pestered with his questioning, Ga Eul still has her manners and thanked him for the ride.

As soon as she was out of his car, Ga Eul did not turn to look back at him. Instead, she walked by herself, finding a food tent nearby. Deciding that she want to have a little drink tonight, Ga Eul went inside the tent, oblivious that there is a pair of eyes watching her from afar.

"Out for drinking, eh?" Yi Jung said to himself as he watched Ga Eul enter the food tent. He smirked to himself and sped off his orange Lotus.

C,")

"Ahjumma!" Ga Eul called for the lady as she settled on one small table inside the food tent. "Chicken feet and a bottle of soju please."

The woman nodded her head and left to get Ga Eul's orders. As Ga Eul was waiting for the soju and chicken feet to arrive, she removed her pumps to free her feet. She's much more comfortable drinking with her bare feet.

As she did so, eyes from the other men inside the room turned to her. She's gorgeous and hot, how can they take their eyes off her? Drinking a little of his soju, a slightly drunken man got up from his seat to approach her.

"Miss… hik… hik.." the man said as he slammed his hand on the table. "Wanna… drink with me?"

"No thanks." Ga Eul replied with a smile.

Oh no. Bad move Ga Eul. The drunken man smiled to her as well, interpreting her answer as the other way around because of her smile. The drunken man was about to settle himself across the empty seat in Ga Eul's table when a hand stopped him from behind.

"I think, that's my seat." The owner of the hand said to the drunken man as he stopped him from sitting.

"What the? You only arrived and you're claiming this? Who are you anyways?" the drunken man argued as he turned to look at the owner of the hand.

"None of your business." The owner of the hand replied. "Ga Eul- sshi, would you rather have a drink with this man?" He asked Ga Eul who was shocked to see him inside a food tent like this… and what? Saving her from this drunken man?

"I'd rather drink with you, Yi Jung- sshi." Ga Eul answered.

"I think you need to go back to your seat now, mister." Yi Jung ordered the drunken man as Yi Jung pushed the man away from him and Ga Eul. As he saw the man off, Yi Jung sat on the chair across and flashed his famous dimpled smile to her. "I guess, you'd be treating me for a drink?"

"What?"

"A thank you for saving you from that drunken man."

"Thank you, Yi Jung- sshi." Ga Eul said to him with her own bright smile. "But, I guess this is not really your drinking place. I think you'd rather…"

Ga Eul was cut off when the ahjumma came and settled her orders on top of the table. Yi Jung smiled to the lady and said, "Another glass and bottle of soju. Thanks." He then smiled to the lady and then turned back to Ga Eul. "Who said I don't drink here? I've tried drinking in a place like this for a couple of times already. And I should say that it's sometimes more enjoyable here than those bars. At least, there won't be much women looking for me." Yi Jung smirked as he poured soju on the shot glass.

"Oh." Ga Eul managed to reply. She watched how Yi Jung drank the soju and ate a chicken foot. "It's mesmerizing to see you like that, Yi Jung- sshi."

"You don't expect me to be drinking and eating stuff like this?" Yi Jung pointed to the soju and chicken feet in front of him. "Just like you, Ga Eul- sshi, I sometimes turn out to be a person people don't expect me to."

"I see." Ga Eul replied. "What are you doing here, by the way? Planning to piss me off once again?" Ga Eul asked as she remembered how Yi Jung asked her personal questions a while ago that drove her mad.

"Not now. You're not drunk yet." Yi Jung smirked which earned him a glare from Ga Eul. Yi Jung chuckled a bit from her expression and quickly said, "I'm joking. I'll have a way to find things so I don't really need to ask you. I'm here to accompany you drink." Yi Jung smiled. "I can't leave you drinking here alone. Something might happen and Woo Bin might beat me up for that. I'm responsible of you, for tonight, Ga Eul- sshi. 

The ahjumma went back again with Yi Jung's orders. Once their drinks and food was settled on the table, the two started drinking, almost having a race of who gets to finish his/ her soju bottle first. Yi Jung offered the soju bottle which is already opened for Ga Eul to take and so, he took the new one. They started drinking their sojus. Though Ga Eul has the advantage, Yi Jung still managed to win against her. Ga Eul, not satisfied with the results, asked Yi Jung for another round but he declined, saying that he still needs to drive later. Ga Eul pouted at his excuse and ordered another bottle of soju. As she was gulping down the bottle together with a new order of chicken feet, Yi Jung watched intently, smiling at the lovely drunken creature in front of him.

"Yah. Stop drinking now." Yi Jung ordered as he took the bottle away from her.

"Aish." Ga Eul cursed as she grabbed the bottle from Yi Jung but her hands were too short that she needed to stand up to get it from him. "Give that to me… hik… now!" the drunken Ga Eul ordered from Yi Jung. But then, Yi Jung did not obey her and turned the bottle farther away from her, making Ga Eul reach for it more. As she was reaching for the soju, Ga Eul accidentally tripped because of Yi Jung's foot and because of being drunk as well.

Yi Jung, with his quick reflex, caught Ga Eul before she hit the ground with his muscular arms. Yi Jung dropped the bottle of soju so that he could catch her on time. Her head settled against his chest. Good thing Yi Jung was not caught off balance when Ga Eul fell. "You drunken girl." he whispered into her ear as he stood up from his seat and assisted Ga Eul into a standing position.

Eyes were looking at the two of them as Yi Jung stood up from his seat. He heard a complaint from the ahjumma saying, "Mister, look at what you've done! You shouldn't have let your girlfriend drink too much. Don't you know her capacity?"

"But…" Yi Jung tried to argue saying that Ga Eul is not his girlfriend but the ahjumma started talking and talking that he was not able to defend himself. Sighing, Yi Jung fished a few bills from his pocket and settled it on top of the table to shut the ahujumma's mouth. Carefully, he reached for her purse that was resting on her side of the table and clipped it under his arm. He then looked at Ga Eul who was really passed out from drinking two bottles of soju. 'Aish.' He cursed in his mind. 'Who would take you home if I'm not here?' Slowly, Yi Jung lifted Ga Eul from the ground, carrying her bridal style as they exited the food tent. He walked towards his orange Lotus which was parked a few meters away from the food tent and afterwards, settled Ga Eul on the passenger seat. He buckled her seatbelt and put down her purse on her lap. Afterwards, he went inside the driver's seat and sped off to her condominium.

c,")

"Yah, what's your condominium number?" Yi Jung asked as he slightly shook her to wake her up.

"Huh?" she mumbled in her sleep.

"What's your condominium number?" Yi Jung asked again, now with his mouth closer to her ear so that she could hear him.

"730" she mumbled quite inaudibly but Yi Jung was keen enough to get that. He then got out of his car and went towards the passenger seat and unbuckled Ga Eul's seatbelt. He once again carried her bridal style towards the elevator.

As they waited for the elevator to reach the seventh floor, Yi Jung settled Ga Eul's feet on the floor and made her lean against him and wrapped his arm around her waist to prevent her from falling. He then reached for her purse and searched for her keys. As he fished it out, he also found her phone ringing.

_Woo Bin_

The caller id said. Yi Jung then pressed the green button and answered the phone. He did not speak for Woo Bin was the first to talk as Prince Song asked, "Ga Eul- ah, are you home already?"

"We're near her unit. Taking the elevator now." Yi Jung replied.

He heard Woo Bin gasp a little from the other line but ignored it as he tried to keep Ga Eul's balance by pulling her closer to him.

"Yi Jung?" Woo Bin asked from the other line.

"Yup." Yi Jung replied.

"Oh." That was all the Woo Bin was able to reply as he listened to Ga Eul's murmurs from the other line.

"I... I love you." Ga Eul uttered in her sleep drunken mode.

Yi Jung looked down at her as she said that. 'Aish. Drunken women. So, you really love my best friend?' There was an awkward silence in between Yi Jung and Woo Bin. Just then, Yi Jung heard the elevator open and said to Woo Bin on the other line, "Gotta hang up now man. Don't worry about her. She's in safe hands."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Privacy only works for me **

Ga Eul's eyes were irritated with the sun's rays penetrating in her room. She stirred as she felt the warmth of the rays touch her body. Aish. Why are the windows opened? She never leaves them open at night because she doesn't want her sleep to be disturbed by the rising sun in the morning. Irritated, she slowly got up from her bed, sitting down in the middle with her eyes still closed. She raised her hand to cover her eyes from the sun's rays and slowly, opened them.

Ga Eul found herself on her bed. Memories of last night slowly crept her mind and just then, she looked down at her body, finding herself dressed in her night clothes- a spaghetti strapped blouse and a pair of shorts. Just then, she heard some movements from her kitchen. Slowly, Ga Eul got up from her bed and went over to the door that separates her room from the living area and the kitchen. She opened the door and peeked to see who was there. Surprises can't seem to stop this morning for she saw a much unexpected person moving inside her kitchen, preparing breakfast- So Yi Jung.

Just when she saw his figure, Ga Eul immediately let out a shriek, "!" she got out of her room and went over to the kitchen, finding Yi Jung in his undershirt and boxers only. "What are you doing here?" she demanded from him.

"You're awake." Yi Jung said with a smile as he lifted the tray containing a breakfast for two. He moved past her to the dining table and removed the food from the tray to settle in on the table.

Ga Eul followed him and moved over to his side as she repeated her question, "What are you doing here? And… and…" she paused. "And why are you…"

She was cut off when Yi Jung turned to look at her with a smirk on his face and said, "Why are we only wearing these clothes?" He gave her a wink afterwards.

"Yah!" Ga Eul punched his arm. "What… what did you do?" She was near sobbing while she was asking Yi Jung those questions. 'No. I can't be… No.' These repeated inside her head as she waited for Yi Jung's answer.

Yi Jung composed his posture and stood in front of Ga Eul and then leaned down to make their faces just a few inches away from each other. "I didn't do anything to you, alright? Don't be assuming." He chuckled as he said those words and then distanced his face from her. He then moved to a chair and sat as he ate his breakfast. "Sit down now, Ga Eul- sshi. I prepared breakfast. Might as well eat them. And, drink coffee too. It's good for hang- overs."

"I don't have hang- over." Ga Eul lied as she felt her head throb a little.

"Don't lie. Now, come on. Eat." Yi Jung invited her again as he pointed to the seat across him. "You don't want to miss my cooking, Ga Eul- sshi. I seldom do this."

Ga Eul followed what Yi Jung said and settled herself on the seat across him. She looked down at the breakfast Yi Jung made. There was toasted wheat bread, fried eggs and bacons in front of her. There is also a cup of black coffee on the side. She first took the cup and examined it. She was about to stand up from her seat to go to the counter and add sugar and creamer to her coffee but before she was able to stand up from her seat, she heard Yi Jung say, "Drink it as it is." Yi Jung lifted his own cup and drank the black coffee. "Black coffee is better for a person with hang- over compared to those with sugar and creamer. Besides, you won't be able to taste real coffee if you put those add- ons."

"What?"

"Coffee is good as it is. Taste it."

"Black coffee is bitter." Ga Eul reasoned out.

"It is… for the first time you taste it. But once it lingered in your mouth, you'll be able to taste the real goodness of coffee. Try it to know that I'm saying the truth."

Ga Eul looked at him intently and saw Yi Jung smiling to her. He gestured his hand saying to drink the coffee. Ga Eul followed what he said. Once she tasted the coffee, Ga Eul was about to vomit the liquid in her mouth but Yi Jung shook his head. She then swallowed the coffee and just then, she felt the taste of coffee Yi Jung was talking about. A smile slowly formed on her face as she tasted the real goodness of coffee.

"See what I mean?" Yi Jung said to her and then took another sip of his own coffee. "The same principle applies in love, Ga Eul- sshi. First, you'll feel bitterness with your first heartbreak. But later on, you'll be thankful to have tasted that bitterness because after that, you'll be able to experience real love."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ga Eul raised an eyebrow at him.

Yi Jung chuckled at her response. "Just giving you advice. I know you're not quite feeling that well from the events last night."

With Yi Jung's last sentence, the events of last night replayed in her mind. She remembered that Woo Bin already has a girlfriend, and it's not her. He even introduced her to them. Ha Jae Kyung. Ga Eul admires that lady. She's from a well- off family but she seems nice and understanding- just like Woo Bin. She even asked Woo Bin to drive Ga Eul home. Jae Kyung seems to be a really nice person- just the person that would fit Woo Bin.

"Hey." Yi Jung called Ga Eul as he found her staring at nothing as if thinking of something.

Yi Jung's voice brought her back to reality. She looked at him and realized that Yi Jung is staring at her intently, somewhat looking worried about her. She then moved her eyes from his face and found out that he's wearing only his undershirt. Remembering what she saw a while ago, she raised her eyebrow and asked him, "What happened last night? I mean, after I got… drunk… and all."

"Ah." Yi Jung recalled last night. "Hmmm. Let's see, I paid for your bill in the food tent. I drove you home and carried you to your bed. And then…" he paused for a while, teasing Ga Eul.

"What?" Ga Eul crossed her arms and looked at him. "What did you do to me? Why… why am I…"

"I did not undress you, alright?" Yi Jung answered as he figured out what Ga Eul was about to ask him. "I called for service last night. An ahjumma dressed you up, alright? And if you're going to ask me why I'm only wearing these…" Yi Jung pointed to his clothes. "I guess, you don't expect me to sleep with my suit on. They are expensive." He explained.

"Why didn't you just leave me here? Why even bother of asking for service and staying for the night?"

"I would have just left you but hey! It was you who won't let me go." Yi Jung explained.

"WHAT?" Ga Eul exclaimed, disbelieving what he was saying.

"You won't let go of my hand last night."

"Mr. So, what the heck are you saying?"

"I'm telling you that you were holding onto me last night, Ms. Chu. You only let go of me when the maid arrived to change your clothes." Yi Jung replied.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about! I can't remember a single thing about calling you."

"It's because you are drunk, Ga Eul- sshi." Yi Jung explained. "That's why you can't recall anything that happened after you passed out. I'm telling you, you were a bit creepy last night."

"Why would I be doing that?" Ga Eul asked herself loudly.

"I don't know." Yi Jung replied with a smirk on his face. "Maybe, you're imagining that my hand is Woo Bin's."

'"Ha." Ga Eul glared a bit at him.

The doorbell of Ga Eul's unit rang and Yi Jung stood up from his seat to get it. Ga Eul was to stop him from doing so but Yi Jung was too fast that he got to the door and opened it. Outside was a young woman carrying Yi Jung's suit. "Mr. So Yi Jung?" the young woman asked.

"Yes." Yi Jung replied with a smile as the woman handed his suit over to him. Afterwards, he closed the door and went straight over to Ga Eul's bathroom to wash up. Ga Eul watched him disbelievingly as he walked around her unit. She has her hands both to her hips as she observed Yi Jung. Before he was able to enter her bathroom, Ga Eul said to him, "Wow. It seems like you know your way around here."

"Staying for the night let me do that." Yi Jung answered as he disappeared from her sight.

C,")

As Yi Jung was using her bathroom, Ga Eul decided to wash the dishes. Afterwards, she headed to her room to prepare her clothes for today's work. As she was doing so, Ga Eul found her phone on her side table. She picked it up scanned through the items in her phone. As she was scanning her call log, Ga Eul saw Woo Bin's name. She looked for the details of the call and found that Woo Bin called her last night, a little past twelve. Ga Eul tried so hard to remember what time she and Yi Jung were drinking at the food tent last night. Just then, a knock was heard. Ga Eul was pulled out of her reverie as she went over to the door and opened it.

"I'm going." Yi Jung said to her. He took a step backward and was about to head towards the exit when Ga Eul's voice stopped him.

"Hey!" Ga Eul called him. She stopped in front of him and asked, "Did you answer Woo Bin's call last night?"

"Yup."

"What..." Ga Eul paused and bit her lower lip. "What did he say?" she then asked.

"He was just checking on you last night." Yi Jung replied. "He asked if you have already gotten home. I said that we're on the elevator towards your unit already. He did not say anything more. Wait. Why are you so concerned with he said?"

"Nothing." Ga Eul immediately replied to him which made Yi Jung smirk.

"You're lying, again, Ga Eul- sshi." Yi Jung replied. "Anyways, I'll be going now. See you soon." he then walked past her and towards her door. Ga Eul watched him as he stepped out of her condominium unit and how he closed the door.

Ga Eul smiled to herself as Yi Jung closed the door of her unit. "You read right through me, huh, Mr. So?"

C,")

"Good morning." Ga Eul greeted her co- workers as she entered the elevator going towards her office floor. She earned smiles and other greetings from her co- workers as well.

"Hey beautiful." A man's voice stood out. Sun Pyo made his way towards her in the elevator. "Where were you last night?"

"None of your business." Ga Eul replied without looking at him.

"You're out with So Yi Jung." Sun Pyo whispered in her ear.

"What?" Ga Eul exclaimed. "What are you talking about? I've already told you, there's…"

Ga Eul was cut off when Sun Pyo whispered something in her ear once again. "I saw the two of you last night, drinking at some random food tent. Is that where he brings you? I thought he was rich. He should have just brought you to some high- class bar. You know, they have a private lounge at…"

"Shut up, will you?" Ga Eul slightly raised her voice which earned them a few looks from the other people in the elevator as well. Ga Eul breathed and then turned to look at him, "It's none of your business, okay? And what you saw last night, it's nothing. Aish." Ga Eul cursed. She turned her back at him and whispered to herself, "Why do I always have to explain?"

Just then, the elevator opened, revealing the floor where their office is located. Ga Eul went out first and signed timed in for today. She quickly did that to escape Sun Pyo's questionings. She was walking towards her table when she saw a familiar man leaning against her desk, reading an old issue of their magazine. He has his face covered but Ga Eul knew too well who that person is. "Mr. So." Ga Eul said as she was a few feet away from him.

"Oh. You're here already. Good morning, Ga Eul- sshi." Yi Jung greeted her as he out down the magazine on her desk and flashed her a smile which earned a few shrieks from her officemates.

Ga Eul looked at her surroundings and her eyes landed on her boss's office which seems to be empty. Yi Jung then said, "Eun Jae's not here. They said she's somewhere having a meeting for two days. They won't let me know where. Aish. I guess I really have bad timing coming here."

"You knew that she's not here so, why didn't you leave after finding out?" Ga Eul asked.

"I'm waiting for you." Yi Jung replied.

"Why?"

"I want to read the article you wrote. I'm curious."

"I said I'll e- mail it to your assistant, right? Just go back to your office. You'll receive it in a few hours. I need to get it from the copyreaders first." Ga Eul reasoned out. "Besides, don't you have work?"

"Work is boring now." Yi Jung replied. "I just had my exhibit and there's nothing to do in my office now besides signing some paychecks of my employees. Besides that, there's nothing to do. And as far as I could remember, I have a photo shoot for your magazine now."

"Then go to the 15th floor of this building and you can have your photo shoot there." Ga Eul replied with a smile as she went over to her desk and arranged her things.

"My photo shoot is not schedule until after lunch." Yi Jung replied.

"Then go somewhere else." Ga Eul replied as she fixed her things.

"You're sending me away, Ga Eul- sshi." Yi Jung said.

"Mr. So, I was with you last night. I was with you this morning." Ga Eul whispered to him so that no one could hear it besides the two of them. "Are you staying with me until today? Aren't you getting tired of seeing me?"

"Well, I still have things to ask you..." Yi Jung pulled a chair from somewhere and settled himsekf in front of Ga Eul's desk. "…about you and my best friend, that is."

"Privacy?" Ga Eul raised an eyebrow at him as she said that.

Yi Jung chuckled a bit and flashed his well- known dimpled smile to her. "Whatever. That thing only works for me."

"What the…" Ga Eul was about to say something when she was cut off again by Yi Jung.

"Just let me stay here, alright?" Yi Jung showed her a slight puppy eyes. Yi Jung watched Ga Eul as her lips formed into a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Flashbacks**

"No." Ga Eul whispered to him as a smile spread across her face. Well, it's not that she really wants him out of her sight or she doesn't want to see him anymore. It's fine with Ga Eul. Seeing Yi Jung is a nice sight, by the way. What she cares for is the reaction she will get from her officemates. Just a few days ago, Yi Jung dragged her out of her office for lunch. Today, he's here in front of her, bugging her and saying that he'll just stay in her office until his photo shoot.

Yi Jung looked around the room and saw a lot of eyes turn their gaze away from them as he met each one of them. "I get it." Yi Jung replied. "Can I just borrow this then?" Yi Jung waved the magazine that he was reading a while ago. Ga Eul nodded and turned back to fixing documents inside her drawer. "I'll just go for now. I'll see you later, Ga Eul- sshi." Yi Jung said and then left Ga Eul rummaging inside her drawer. As soon as his back was at Ga Eul, she turned her face up and watched him as he left her office.

Ga Eul then went back to fixing things in her drawer when she heard her phone ringing. She fetched her bag from the top of her table and fished her phone. The caller id said, _Woo Bin._ As soon as she saw his name flashing in her phone's screen, Ga Eul felt her mind and heart clashing. Her mind tells her not to answer his call because of the things she found last night. Her heart, on the other hand, wants to answer the phone call badly for she missed his call last night. Ga Eul stared at his name flashing on her screen. Just when she decided to answer the call, the ringing ended and on her screen flashed a text saying _One missed call from Woo Bin._ "Aish." She cursed under her breath as she put her phone back inside her bag.

C,")

Yi Jung decided to wait until lunch at a coffee shop nearby Ga Eul's office building. He settled himself on the side of the cafe near the windows as he scanned through the magazine he borrowed. As he was doing so, flashback of what happened four years ago because of this magazine filled his mind.

_*flashback_

"So that magazine is more important than me?" Yi Jung slightly raised his voice as he pointed at an issue of Art Today lying on the coffee table.

"That's not it, Yi Jung!" Eun Jae reasoned out with him. "You are important to me as well."

"Then why are you choosing that damn magazine over me? Haven't we talked about it already? We have already made plans. I thought you're coming to Sweden with me."

"But..." Eun Jae paused as she tried to stop the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes. "Yi Jung, I know that we have already talked about things... before this opportunity was given to me. You know that I love my job. You know how badly I want to become successful with it. I just can't leave it now." Eun Jae explained.

"Is that really it, huh, Eun Jae- ah? Or just a mere excuse for you to leave me?"

"No!" Eun Jae retorted back. "I love you, Yi Jung- ah." She wrapped her arms around him and let her tears fall as she settled her head against his chest. "But I love my job as well."

"Then that's it." Yi Jung slightly pushed her away from him. "We're over. I can't stand being awfully equal with your job! You go on with your job and I will leave for Sweden next week! Good luck with that damn magazine of yours." Yi Jung then took one last look at her as he made his perfect exit from her condominium.

C,")

Unlike his normal wardrobe, Yi Jung was wearing casual clothes- a statement shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of chucks tonight. He was sitting at the end table of one of the street food tents in Seoul. This is his first time being in one and he should say that the he likes the place more than those bars with bright and flickering lights. At least, at this place, it is more peaceful. At this place, he could think over things.

Just a few hours ago, he watched Eun Jae from afar in the airport as she boarded for her plane to Jeju Island where the exhibit for her article assignment would be held. He could clearly remember how he ended things between them last night. He remembered how he left her in her condominium unit in tears last night, yet, how could she still go on with this flight? How could she even smile in front of her co- workers without her eyes looking red and puffy. Maybe he was right all along? That Eun Jae was just making this coverage an excuse for her to leave their arrangements of settling in Sweden for the next four years.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath as he emptied his glass with soju filled up to its brim. He smashed the glass on the table, fortunately, the glass didn't break. Eyes inside landed but hell, he didn't care. They don't recognize him at all. That's another reason for him to be drinking in a place like this.

Yi Jung felt his phone vibrating inside the pocket of his jeans. He fished it out to see message from Woo Bin, _Hey bro, where are you? If you want to have a drink, I'll accompany you. Don't keep those by yourself._

"Aish. I don't need a drinking partner." Yi Jung whispered to himself as he put his phone back inside his pocket. Just then, his eye caught the headline of the newspaper lying on top of one of the tables. He got up from his seat and stared at it. _World- renowned potter, Jung Il Hyun to exhibit his works at the Jeju Hotel Today_.

"Am I not a world- renowned potter as well?" Yi Jung crumpled the newspaper in his hand as bitterness crept inside his body. He might be immature, as others say it, but he can't accept the fact that his [ex] girlfriend has chosen this potter over him. This issue hurts his ego. And for one thing, they have already planned to go to Sweden together but when Eun Jae was assigned to do this featured article for Jung Il Hyun, she immediately cancelled their plans and chose her career over him instead. "What's with him, anyway?" Yi Jung asked himself as he poured the soju on his glass and drank it.

_*end of flashback_

"So this is the product of your hard work, huh, Eun Jae- ah?" Yi Jung smiled to himself as he read the editor's note of the magazine. Written below her message was Eun Jae's signature and below it was a small text saying _My first editor's note as the editor- in- chief of Art Today!_

Yi Jung then put down the magazine and sipped a little of the latte he ordered. "When will I have the chance to talk to you again? When will I ever have the chance to apologize to you and ask if... we could start things again?" Yi Jung whispered those words as he looked at the photo of a beautiful woman as his phone's wallpaper. "I hope I'm wrong with my assumptions four years ago."

Little did Yi Jung know why Eun Jae was staying away from him.

C,")

"Come with me to the photo shoot." A very familiar and commanding voice awakened Ga Eul from her slumber. She has just finished lunch and since she still has a few minutes to spare, Ga Eul decided to take a nap for her head still hurts from alcohol she drank last night. She looked up to see his face looking at her. Ga Eul watched him as Yi Jung put the magazine he borrowed on her side.

"Why, Mr. So?" she asked him as Ga Eul composed herself and leaned against her seat. "I'm not your personal assistant. And as far as I know, I'm not involved with your photo shoot anymore. My work regarding you is already done."

Yi Jung didn't pay attention to what she just said and just pulled her hand. This made Ga Eul stand up from her seat and then again, she found herself being dragged by this famous potter prodigy out of her office.

C,")

Ga Eul watched how his studio photos were taken. She has been lingering here for quite some time. Yi Jung did not let her go. Even if he's busy dressing up or being pampered by those make- up artists, Yi Jung would still have his eyes on her. She's bored watching him being dressed up and all but when he was ready for the spotlight, Ga Eul's eyes were glued to him as his photos were taken. He may be a potter but he certainly knows how to strike a pose for the camera. Well, that's So Yi Jung for you. Besides, this is not his first time to be engaged in something like this. Nonetheless, Ga Eul can't help herself but smile every time she sees him under that spotlight.

"Why are you here?" a familiar irritating voice asked her from her side. Ga Eul turned to look at the owner of the voice and her instinct was right. It was indeed Sun Pyo beside her with his arms crossed in front of him as he was, too, watching Yi Jung as the prodigy was being photographed.

"Is it of your business?" Ga Eul retorted back. She knows that this guy would say something about her presence here but she's not in the mood to explain things to him.

"I know it's not but I can't help but be curious with what's going on between you, Eun Jae and that man." Sun Pyo jerked his head to Yi Jung's direction.

Ga Eul did not pay attention to. he need not explain anything and there's nothing really going on between her and Yi Jung. For Yi Jung and Eun Jae, on the other hand, that she did not know.

As the photographer put a thumbs up sign on air, Yi Jung knew that his photo shoot was over. He looked over at Ga Eul and saw that she's staring at his direction but not really at him. It was as if she's thinking of something. Beside her, Yi Jung saw a familiar looking man. After he had taken off his coat and left it on one seat, he made his way to Ga Eul. She still has her eyes focused on something he could not see. It was as if she did not see him walking to her. "Hey." Yi Jung called her attention. At that moment, Ga Eul's eyes shot at him and a smile spread across her face.

"You're already done, Yi Jung- sshi?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung not bothering that Sun Pyo is just right beside her, listening and looking at the two of them.

"Yeah." Yi Jung replied. His eyes then settled on Sun Pyo who was looking at them. He shot a questioning glare at him as if saying, "What are you doing here?" With that glance from Yi Jung, Sun Pyo decided to leave the two of them and just walked away.

"I guess my job is done here." Ga Eul said as she looked at her watch. "I'll go back to my office now." She turned around and made a few steps when a hand stopped her.

"Hey." Yi Jung called her again.

"Do you need anything else, Yi Jung- sshi?"

"Are you alright?" Yi Jung asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I am." Ga Eul replied. She removed his grasp from her hand with her free one and then continued walking away from him.

C,")

_*flashback_

Ga Eul watched as Woo Bin was posing for the camera. She can't help but smile to herself as she watched Prince Song making faces. She was glad that he accepted their offer to have him as their cover for the magazine that she and her groupmates would be submitting as their final requirement in one of her subjects in college.

She was caught in her own world that she did not notice that Woo Bin was already in front of her. "Ga Eul- sshi?"

"Huh?" Ga Eul turned to look at him as a flush of pink spread across her face.

"You seem to be thinking of something. Did I interrupt your thoughts?"

"No. Not really." Ga Eul replied with a smile.

"He said the shoot's already done."

"Oh. Thanks. Thank you for the time, Woo Bin- sshi. I'll let you have a copy of our final product." Ga Eul assured him.

"Thanks. You're welcome. I'm flattered that you guys chose me to be your cover. I mean, I know it won't be published and all but I enjoyed spending time with you guys. I'm glad I knew more people."

"We're happy you accepted our offer as well, Woo Bin- sshi. Thank you again." Ga Eul expressed her gratitude towards him.

"Well, are you free after this?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"I'm hungry. Might want to eat out with me?" Woo Bin invited her. Ga Eul agreed and the two of them went to eat out for the first time. That's how their friendship all started.

_*end of flashback_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF.**

*a/n: I just visited after a loooong time. Sorry for the late upload. Enjoy reading Pens and Papers. :)

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Two heartbroken souls**

Ga Eul was arranging her things before going out of work today. It's already a little past six and she could feel her stomach grumbling because she hasn't eaten anything after lunch. Just when she zipped her handbag, Ga Eul heard her phone ringing. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and answered Woo Bin's call.

"Hey." Woo Bin's voice was heard from the other line. "Let's have dinner tonight." He invited.

"Oh… Uhmmm…" Ga Eul paused for a while to think of an excuse not to accept his offer. As much as she wanted to see him, she's afraid that seeing him would make her depressed tonight again.

"Please?" Woo Bin replied. "You went home early last night. Besides, Jae Kyung would want to have a little chat with you. She's been asking for your number since last night. I've been reluctant about since I want you to give it to her yourself. Ga Eul- ah…" he said her name softly which made Ga Eul's heart melt.

"Alright."

"I'll see you later then. Do you want me to pick you up or…"

"I can go there on my own." Ga Eul cut him off. "Besides, I think you'd be picking up Jae Kyung- sshi. I don't want to be a bother for the two of you."

"Okay then. Same restaurant you love." Woo Bin said to her. "I'll see you at seven then."

"I'll see you." Ga Eul replied and then quickly ended the call.

Now now, why does she need to be like this? Seeing Woo Bin with Jae Kyung sure hurts her but a simple please and mention of her name from Woo Bin's mouth could already make her give in. "I'll just leave earlier then." She said to herself as she made her way towards the elevator.

C,")

Yi Jung was the first to arrive at the restaurant. He was escorted to the table that Woo Bin reserved for four. He refused to order first since he would be waiting for his other three companions for dinner tonight. He was tapping his fingers on the table as he was looking at the night streets of Seoul. Just then, a familiar woman's voice called his attention.

"Yi Jung- sshi?"

Yi Jung turned his head to look at the owner of the voice. "Oh. Ga Eul- sshi." He softly said her name. Yi Jung stood up from his seat and pulled the chair next to him for Ga Eul to sit down. She observed him as Yi Jung did that.

"I didn't think I would be seeing you tonight as well."

"Me neither." Yi Jung replied. "Take your seat." He offered to her. Ga Eul occupied the chair that Yi Jung pulled out for her. Afterwards, Yi Jung too sat down on his chair.

"Woo Bin invited you for dinner?" Yi Jung asked her.

"Yes. he told me Jae Kyung- sshi wants to have a little chat with me."

"He gave me the same reason." Yi Jung replied. "I think a lot of coincidences happen, huh? I've been seeing you a lot lately."

"Yeah. Coincidences."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul patiently waited for Woo Bin and Jae Kyung to come. After about fifteen minutes, the couple arrived with their hands intertwined. Ga Eul eyes didn't miss the little detail that she saw. She quickly turned her head away from them and faced the table instead. Yi Jung noticed Ga Eul's reaction and whispered to her, "I guess, you need to put a mask on, Ga Eul- sshi. Unless, you want them to notice you acting weird."

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung as he said those words and found them useful. Yeah. She need a mask to put on. With that, a fake smile curled in her lips.

"You two are early." Woo Bin commented as he and Jae Kyung arrived at the table he reserved for the night. Woo Bin pulled out the chair across Ga Eul for Jae Kyung to sit down at. Once his girlfriend was settled, Woo Bin took the seat next to Jae Kyung, opposite Yi Jung. "Shall we order?"

Woo Bin called for the waiter. The waiter came with four menus on hand. He handed each to the four people sitting on the table. Yi Jung was stealing a glance at Ga Eul as she covered her face with the menu for her to not see Woo Bin and Jae Kyung in front of her. Yi Jung spoke up and said, "Would you have the same, Ga Eul- sshi?"

Ga Eul put down the menu and with a smile, she turned to Yi Jung and said, "I'll have the same Yi Jung."

Yi Jung gave her a smile as well and turned to the attendant waiting for their orders "Two Fettuccini Alfredo and garlic bread, please."

The waiter then turned to Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. "We'll have two steaks."

The waiter left them as they gave their orders to him. Once the waiter left, Jae Kyung spoke up. "Thanks for making time to have dinner with us tonight. You guys left early yesterday so I wasn't able to chat with you. I'll be introducing myself again. Ha Jae Kyung." she said with enthusiasm and sincere smile.

"Yi Jung." Yi Jung said his name and offered his hand for her to take. Jae Kyung shook hands with him and then turned to Ga Eul who did the same.

After giving Ga Eul a handshake, Yi Jung started the conversation. "So, how did the two of you meet?" he asked. He was curious on how b and Jae Kyung met. He knows it will affect Ga Eul so Yi Jung took her hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze.

Ga Eul looked at him, perplexed at what he just did. But eventually, did not mind it and just let Yi Jung hold her hand when Jae Kyung told them the story.

"Should I be the one to tell it to them?" Jae Kyung asked her boyfriend.

"You may do so." Woo Bin replied with a smile.

"Well, Woo Bin and I met at New York when he saved me from some gangsters. I always have my bodyguard with me but there is one time when I ran away from him just to have a little time for myself. Little did I know that I would be in trouble. Some men started chasing me and then, from nowhere, Woo Bin popped and saved me from them. That's how we first met. At that time, I suddenly felt secured and safe with him around." Jae Kyung told Yi Jung and Ga Eul the story. A flush of pink could be seen across her face as she was telling them their story.

"Wow." Yi Jung chuckled. "I didn't know you could be that heroic, man." Woo Bin and Yi Jung chuckled at the same time.

After a few more moments of talking about Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, their orders arrived. The four decided to eat silently.

Ga Eul was fidgeting with her food as she lost the appetite to eat. Hearing stories about her love and his girlfriend is the cause of that.

"Hey." Yi Jung called her attention. "Why are you not eating? Something wrong?" Yi Jung asked in concern. He very well knows why she's like this but he wants her to put an invisible mask and learn ho to face situations like this without her being affected too much.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ga Eul replied with a smile as she twirled her pasta in her fork and took a bite. Yi Jung smiled to himself upon seeing Ga Eul finally eat her dinner.

As they were nearing finishing their dinner, Yi Jung saw a couple enter the restaurant with their hands locked. His jaw dropped a little as he saw who the girl is- Cha Eun Jae. And the man she's with is awfully familiar to him- Jung Il Hyun, the _other_ potter.

Ga Eul noticed Yi Jung's eyes were fixed by the entrance of the restaurant. She turned to look at that direction and found out why he was acting like that. 'So it's my boss?' she thought to herself. The smiling Yi Jung a while ago vanished as soon as Eun Jae and Il Hyun entered the restaurant. He dropped his fork to his side and removed the napkin resting on his lap. He stood up from his seat and bowed to Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. "Sorry. I need to go now. I'm really sorry, Jae Kyung- sshi." Yi Jung turned his back at them and was about to hasten his walking towards the door when he heard Ga Eul's voice calling his name.

"Yi Jung- sshi." Ga Eul called his attention which made Yi Jung stop from walking. He turned to look at her and found Ga Eul bowing to Woo Bin and Jae Kyung as well. "I think I would just have a ride back home with Yi Jung- sshi. I'm sorry, Jae Kyung- sshi." She apologized as well. Jae Kyung gave her a small smile as she quickly understood what happened. Ga Eul excused herself from the couple and followed Yi Jung. She stopped at his side and said to him, "I think it's my turn tonight."

C,")

"They are engaged." Ga Eul revealed to Yi Jung after he asked her who is Il Hyun to Eun Jae's life.

"I should have known." Yi Jung whispered to himself quite loudly that Ga Eul was able to hear it. Yi Jung turned at one corner of the street, ignoring the stoplight. He stopped at a convenience store and went out of his car, leaving Ga Eul behind. She did not follow him and just waited for Yi Jung to come back. After a few minutes, he arrived with a plastic bag on his hand. He handed it over to Ga Eul and then settled himself on the driver's seat again.

"Beer for tonight?" Ga Eul said as she saw the cans of beer inside the plastic bag that Yi Jung bought.

"I don't want to hang out in a bar or a food tent tonight." Yi Jung said. "Can I have a drink at your place?"

"Why not yours?" Ga Eul asked him. "I'd just go home."

"Memories will flood my head if I drink at my place." Yi Jung said. "I just want to forget things tonight. Please?"

Ga Eul saw that Yi Jung indeed wants to forget things. She nodded her head and then Yi Jung made a U- turn towards her condominium building.

C,")

Yi Jung smashed his third bottle against Ga Eul's carpeted floor.

"Hey!" Ga Eul called.

Yi Jung ignored her and buried his face on his bended knees in front of him. His hands were buried under his hair. Ga Eul could hear soft sobs from him. She watched Yi Jung do this as she emptied her own can of beer.

"It's your fault in the first place." Ga Eul said to him. "Why break up because of that? I mean, if I were you, I would have just supported her."

"I was a jerk, alright?" Yi Jung slightly raised his voice as he turned to look at Ga Eul. "I'm not being rational when I broke up with her. I badly wanted to follow her to Jeju Island that same day she left but I was afraid. I'm afraid she would push me away from her. And then I ended up going to Sweden and being occupied with a lot of exhibits and auctions. I badly wanted to go back to Seoul to pursue her again but business won't let me have the time." Yi Jung explained to her.

"What would you do now?" Ga Eul asked him.

"I just want to talk to her and apologize to her for the moment." Yi Jung replied. "I want to get her back. I want to start with her again, but seeing her with Jung Il Hyun… she seems so happy… even happier when we were together."

Ga Eul opened another bottle of beer and handed it over to Yi Jung. She then opened another one for herself and together, the two of drank their respective cans of beers.

"Two heartbroken souls, eh?" Ga Eul said out of nowhere.

"Yeah." Yi Jung replied as a smile spread across his face. He turned to look at Ga Eul and saw tears pouring down her eyes. It's as if her eyes were not running out of tears. She has been crying for a while now.

Yi Jung settled his can of beer on his side. Afterwards, he inched his way towards Ga Eul and pulled her close, with her head settling against his chest. Yi Jung wiped the tears away from her eyes with his free hand. Ga Eul's eyes widened in surprise with Yi Jung's gesture.

"Life is cruel, eh? Why does our loved ones need to be with others when we're just here, waiting and loving them." Yi Jung softly said.

The two of them stayed like that for a while. Ga Eul's tears stopped falling as soon as Yi Jung wiped them off. Her hands wrapped around his body unconsciously. Yi Jung didn't seem to mind though as he pulled her closer to him.

Yi Jung looked down at the beautiful and broken woman wrapped around his arms. He smelled her fresh scented hair and her perfume as well. Suddenly, Yi Jung found himself being drawn to her. He slightly loosened her grasp from him. Afterwards, he cupped her small and angelic face with his hands. Every move he was doing seems to be out of instinct.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, looked at him straight into the eyes as she his broken, unmasked soul lying behind his eyes. At that moment, she wants to comfort him even if she's broken and hurt herself. Unconsciously, her hands snaked from his waist towards his neck and locked them. Their faces were inches away from each other.

"Do you think it's worth crying over them?" Yi Jung softly said. Ga Eul shook her head as a smile crept on her face.

As soon as Ga Eul shook her head, Yi Jung pulled her closer to him. His hands traveled down from her face down to her slender waist. At that, Ga Eul felt shivers down her spine but she did not mind them. She suddenly kissed Yi Jung on the lips, thinking that somehow, it would help him to forget. Yi Jung savored the feel of her lips against his that he did not pull back. He wrapped his arms around her as they shared a passionate kiss. Yi Jung then grabbed her closer as his hands slipped under her blouse and caressed her creamy soft skin.

Ga Eul, meanwhile, buried her hands under his hair as she savored every second of their kiss. She doesn't know why but she doesn't want to pull from the kiss they were sharing. Her hands then traveled down to his chest. Slowly, she unbuttoned his polo shirt without pulling away from the kiss. As soon as all of the buttons were unbuttoned, Ga Eul opened his shirt and settled her hands against his bare and muscular chest.

They pulled apart from each other for a mere second to breath in some air. Immediately, Yi Jung captured her lips once again, missing it instantly. He doesn't know why but he likes the kiss they are sharing. Things maybe too fast for them but hell, he doesn't care. Her lips brushing against his own are addictive.

After a few more minutes of sharing that passionate and intensive kiss, Yi Jung and Ga Eul pulled apart from each other. Yi Jung settled his forehead on hers and stared at those eyes. He is being drawn to her. Thoughts of Eun Jae in his mind vanished as soon as their lips met a while ago. Ga Eul has something in her that makes him forget Eun Jae.

"I'm so…" Ga Eul was about to apologize from kissing him. She slightly pushed him away but Yi Jung held her tightly.

Yi Jung placed his finger over her soft lips and said, "It's not your fault. Don't be sorry." Yi Jung then placed a peck on her forehead and then hugged her tightly with his muscular arms. "Thank you." he softly whispered into her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: An Invitation**

Yi Jung broke the hug and stared at her loving yet broken eyes staring right at him as well. He could feel her pain as much as he feels his own. For a few more moments, they just stared at each other, with his hands still wrapped around her slender waist and her hands locked behind his neck. They did not mind the fact that they're so close to each other, with Yi Jung's forehead resting against hers. For that few moments, the two of them have their hearts thumping so loud, the first time it ever happened in their lives. Their hearts seem to be beating in a rhythm that the sound it makes is music in their ears. They seem to be drawn into each other's eyes and soul. Even if they have only known each other for a short period of time, it felt like they have already known each other longer than that.

Yi Jung suddenly felt another pang of kissing her and so, he leaned down his head so that their lips were to meet again. Seeing his actions, Ga Eul closed her eyes again, waiting for the impact of his lips on hers. Unfortunately, the kiss they were about to share again was interrupted with a ringing of a phone. At that, Yi Jung backed off his head and just smiled at her. he removed his right hand from her waist and pointed to Ga Eul's phone ringing on the sofa besides them.

"I think you should answer your call. It might be something important." Yi Jung told her as he grabbed her phone from the sofa and handed it to her.

Ga Eul took her phone and smiled at Yi Jung as well. She stood up from her carpeted floor and walked a few feet away from him. "Hello?"

"Ga Eul- ah!" Jan Di's voice could be heard from the other line. "Tell me, is it really true that Woo Bin already has a girlfriend?"

"Jan Di- ah..." Ga Eul called her friend's name to calm her down. Apparently, Ga Eul's soft and soothing voice was not enough to keep Jan Di from talking.

"…Then why did he act that way all these years? I mean, he was so nice to you…" Jan Di was still ranting over the phone but Ga Eul's thoughts were focused on what Jan Di was saying. Each word that her friend says sounds like a buzz of bee in Ga Eul's eyes. As Jan Di was still talking and talking, Ga Eul looked back and saw Yi Jung cleaning up their cans of beer. At that moment, the kiss they just shared ran through Ga Eul's mind. 'Did we just kiss?' she asked herself. Every moment of the kiss she remembered seems to be only a part of her imagination. But really, the kiss happened. Proof of that is Yi Jung's unbuttoned polo shirt that shows off his muscular and bare chest and abs.

"Jan Di- ah, I'll talk to you some other time. I'm not in the mood to discuss things." Ga Eul said to the other line as she could no longer bear the voice of Jan Di ranting and shouting from the other line. From Ga Eul's statement, Jan Di's tone suddenly turned into a concerned one.

"Are you okay? I could go over there for you to have some…"

"No. I'm fine, Jan Di- ah. Don't worry about me." Ga Eul quickly told her friend before Jan Di could even finish her sentence. "I'd like to be alone tonight."

Oblivious to Ga Eul, Yi Jung was listening to her conversation over the phone. 'She wants to be alone?' he asked herself. At that, Yi Jung stood up from the floor as Ga Eul continued to talk over the phone. Probably, the things that happened tonight were enough. Yi Jung fixed his polo shirt, buttoning it again and tucking it. He straightened himself and pushed his hair back. He then grabbed his coat lying on the sofa and walked over to Ga Eul. Just in time, Ga Eul ended the call. As she turned her back, she was shocked to see Yi Jung standing behind her with his polo shirt fixed and his coat hanging on his shoulder. "I'll go now." He told her.

"Oh." Ga Eul replied to him as she bit her lip and nodded her head. "Are you going to drive home?" Ga Eul asked as she saw Yi Jung fishing something out of his pocket.

"Nope. I'm getting a little tipsy already." Yi Jung replied as he held his car keys in front of her. "Give me your hand."

"Huh?"

"Give me your hand." Yi Jung said as he flashed his smile to her. Ga Eul did as she was told. As she opened her hand in front of her, Ga Eul was shocked to see Yi Jung putting his car keys on her palm and closed it. "I'll leave my keys to you."

"W… Why?" Ga Eul asked, stuttering.

"I don't want to be tempted to drive. I'll just take a cab home." Yi Jung then walked towards her door. He was about to exit her condominium unit when he heard Ga Eul's footsteps following closely behind. He looked at her and smiled. Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul's hand, pulling her closed to him. He gave her a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Ga Eul- yang." he whispered into her ear. Afterwards, Yi Jung broke the hug and flashed her his heart- melting dimpled smile.

C,")

Ga Eul was tapping her pen against her notebook inside the conference room. Eun Jae was in front, talking to them about the upcoming release of the magazine's next issue, with Yi Jung as the cover, which is to be released next week.

It has been three days since that night; yet, Yi Jung hasn't called or contacted her. His car keys are still with her. As much as she wanted to, she doesn't want to call him because she doesn't want to appear like she's missing him or something. But really, since that night, Yi Jung's face never left her mind. The events that happened that night replayed in her head once in a while like it's a song that has inflicted a last song syndrome to her.

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jung's voice broke Ga Eul's reverie. Ga Eul was snapped back to reality as she saw Eun Jae's smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Ga Eul replied. "Just tired. That's all." She lied.

"Okay. Now, going back to what I'm saying, this month's cover is none other than So Yi Jung, the potter prodigy who just came back from Sweden after four years of study there. I think we are all aware of this, right? The sample magazine will be delivered here today. Proof readers, please make the necessary corrections and I want you guys to finish it today." Eun Jae gave her last instruction to her team and the adjourned the meeting afterwards.

Ga Eul was still in her dreamy mode as she walked back to her desk. However, when she reached it, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a bouquet of red roses on her table. Ga Eul picked up the bouquet and looked for the card that must be attached somewhere. She then found the card attached to the side. Ga Eul opened the card and read it.

_Lunch? I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes. Hurry up, I'm hungry. :) _

_And bring my car keys too. I miss my Lotus. :D_

She smiled to herself as she quickly guessed who that person is. She put back the flowers on her desk and grabbed her bag from the side. It was near lunch already, maybe she could leave earlier.

As Ga Eul was waiting for the elevator to some, excitement can't seem to leave her as she was going to see him again. Three days of not seeing him has been a torture. She's glad that he's there, downstairs, waiting for her.

Her smile could never tell that just three days ago, she was this broken woman who drank beer and kissed another broken person, just like her.

C,")

"Hey!" Yi Jung called Ga Eul's attention as he saw her exit her office building. He waved his hand to her so that Ga Eul could notice that he was there. As soon as she saw him, Ga Eul smiled and walked towards his direction. "Where do you want to eat?" Yi Jung asked her as she was only a few feet away from him.

"You choose." Ga Eul replied.

"Okay." Yi Jung replied with a smile as he led her to the black Mercedes parked. Inside the car, "I'll be picking up my car later, is that alright?"

"Of course." Ga Eul then opened her bag and searched for his car keys. "Here." she handed them over to him.

"Thanks." Yi Jung said as he pocketed his keys. "Sorry for making you keep my keys. I was in Jeju Island for three days. Had some meeting."

"It's alright. You don't really have to explain anything." Ga Eul replied. But deep inside, her heart is fluttering with joy because she knows that he hasn't forgotten her.

C,")

Yi Jung and Ga Eul were out eating in a famous Japanese restaurant. They had a small room for just the two of them two eat. Both were enjoying the tempura, maki, and others before them.

"So, how were you?" Yi Jung asked.

"I'm good." Ga Eul replied as she continued eating.

Since they were out together that day, they have acted quite casually towards each other, unlike before where they would often address each other with formality. Now, it's merely "Yi Jung" and "Ga Eul" for them. It may not be that evident but after that kiss they suddenly felt quite comfortable with each other. With that kiss, they had a special connection between them.

Once they were down to their last bite of their food, Yi Jung pulled something out of coat pocket and handed it over to Ga Eul. It was a gold envelope with Yi Jung's name printed on it. "Why are you giving this to me?" Ga Eul asked, confused.

"Just open it and read."

Ga Eul did so and found a gold envelope inside it as well. As Ga Eul read through the invitation inside, she found out that Shinhwa's CEO, Gu Jun Pyo would be celebrating his birthday next week. As soon as she found out about it, Ga Eul suddenly felt her heart break again as she realized that Woo Bin and Jae Kyung would be in the said party. It was an F4 member's birthday celebration, anyway.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Ga Eul asked as she put down the envelope on her side.

"I'm not asking you to come because Woo Bin would be there." Yi Jung blurted out.

"Then why?" Ga Eul retorted back.

"You see, I don't have a date yet." Yi Jung said. "I'm just wondering, maybe… maybe you could be mine?"


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11: A smile that says it all**

"Huh?" Ga Eul asked as she was confused with the words he just said. Be mine? What does he mean by that?

"I mean… be my date for that night."

"I…" Ga Eul paused, thinking of how to reject him. She doesn't want to be there, to witness Woo Bin and Jae Kyung clinging into each other's arms throughout the night. If she comes, she's sure that she'll be sitting with them because they are the only people she knows in that party. "I'm not invited."

"That's why I'm inviting you." Yi Jung answered.

"But… can't you just have another date? I mean, there are a lot of girls out there and…"

"No. I don't want to go there with just some random girl." Yi Jung replied with a serious tone. "And I don't want to go alone, either."

"I… uhh…"

"Please don't turn me down, Ga Eul- sshi." Yi Jung said in a pleading tone. "Please?"

Ga Eul looked at him to see his pleading eyes staring at her. What the… Why can't she resist this man? She surely doesn't want to go to Jun Pyo's party because of Woo Bin but with Yi Jung's pleading eyes, a part of her wants to. The heck. What do these F4 boys have?

"I'll take that as a yes." Yi Jung said triumphantly with a smile.

"What?"

"Silence means yes." Yi Jung replied with a smirk on his face. Yi Jung then got up from his seat and grabbed Ga Eul's hand.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to look for your dress." Yi Jung replied with a smile. "Come on."

Ga Eul stood up from her seat because of Yi Jung's eagerness. "But I still have work!" she retorted as Yi Jung dragged her out of the restaurant.

"I've already asked Han Joo to take your leave for this afternoon. I know you're quite free today since it's only the proofreading group that has something to do." Yi Jung then pushed her into his black Mercedes. "Let's go to your condominium first so that I could pick my Lotus."

C,")

"Try this." Yi Jung handed Ga Eul yet another dress for her try on. She grabbed the dress from him and with a small pout, Ga Eul went over to the dressing room to change for like the nth time today.

They have been lingering in the mall for hours, looking for a dress for Ga Eul to wear. She has fitted so many dresses already but Yi Jung won't approve any of it. It's not that she doesn't look beautiful in the dresses. She's always beautiful- stunningly beautiful and elegant for that matter. The problem is, Yi Jung is looking for something that he can't seem to find. She looks beautiful, yet, with no appeal. She's attractive, yet, not seductive. For that night, Yi Jung wants to see Ga Eul dressed more mature than her usual self. He wants to see her in a dress that would fit what he has in mind. A Chu Ga Eul that looks like from a high- class society. A Chu Ga Eul that Woo Bin would regret letting go from his life; A Chu Ga Eul that Eun Jae have never seen before.

Ga Eul emerged from the dressing room with a red, above the knee red spaghetti strapped dress with ruffles that flaunts her curves perfectly (a/n: Kim So Eun's dress in KBS Drama Awards. xD). She also has a pair of red three- inch stilettos that match the dress perfectly and that heighten her figure.

As he saw her emerge from the dressing room, Yi Jung got up from his seat and a smile spread across his face as he approached her and fixed the strap of the dress that falls off from her shoulder. Ga Eul shivered a bit as she felt Yi Jung's touch and she felt her knees weaken. Fortunately, Yi Jung was able to get hold of her waist and helped her get her balance back. With a smile, Yi Jung softly said, "Perfect."

Ga Eul smiled as well as she heard the word from Yi Jung. Finally, she's done with trying those crazy dresses that he has asked her to try. Ga Eul bit her lip as Yi Jung's stare was still on her. "I'll go change now." Ga Eul removed his hand from her waist and went back to the dressing room to change back to her clothes a while ago. As she was doing so, Yi Jung has purchased the dress over the counter and asked the dress to be delivered to her house that same day.

Yi Jung waited for a few more minutes until Ga Eul is finally done with dressing up. She approached him, as he was looking at some jewelry in the glass case nearby. Ga Eul coughed a little for her presence to be known. "I'm done."

Yi Jung looked back at her and with a smile, tucked the strands of hair that has covered her eyes a little. "Thanks." He said to her.

"Why?" Ga Eul asked confused.

Oblivious to them, a woman with short hair that falls just below her ears were looking at them. She was on the other side of the store, looking for stilettos. A confused look spread across her face as she watched Yi Jung and Ga Eul by the glass case. "They are dating?"

"For coming with me. Thanks, really." Yi Jung said sincerely.

"No problem." Ga Eul replied. "But really, I think I would just…"

"No." Yi Jung cut her off. "Ga Eul, you must get used to seeing them. You want to move on?" He asked.

Ga Eul nodded her head in response.

"Then Jun Pyo's party is a start. You must feel numb towards him and start to get used with seeing him with Jae Kyung. Let's help each other forget them, alright?"

Ga Eul chuckled a bit and Yi Jung joined her after a few moments. Together, the two of them exited the store with Jae Kyung staring at them, thinking of what the two were talking about.

C,")

"Hey." Jae Kyung entered Woo Bin's office just when the sun is setting outside. The rays of sun were penetrating through the glass windows in Woo Bin's office and it gives them a perfect couple scene.

"I thought I was going to pick you up?" Woo Bin asked as he grabbed his coat from the back of his seat and approached Jae Kyung. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. Afterwards, he put on the coat as Jae Kyung fixed his tie.

"I changed my mind." Jae Kyung said with a smile as she was fixing his tie.

"There's something about that smile." Woo Bin said to her as he noticed that Jae Kyung is smiling mischievously at him.

She put down her hands on her side and then asked, "Are Yi Jung and Ga Eul dating?"

"Huh?" Woo Bin asked, confused on what the heck his girlfriend is talking about. "What are you saying? I mean… that can't possibly…"

"I saw them earlier in the mall. Ga Eul was fitting dresses. I think that's for Jun Pyo's party. Anyways, Yi Jung was acting affectionately towards her."

Woo Bin chuckled a bit at the thought. Maybe Yi Jung is just playing around with… No. That can't be. His eyes left Jae Kyung's as he contemplated on what is happening. 'They are dating? No. Man, Yi Jung. Ga Eul too?'

Suddenly a though occurred in his mind that happened only a few days ago.

_ 'Ga Eul, pick up your phone.' Woo Bin told himself as he was parked just in front of her condominium building._

_ After a few minutes, Ga Eul finally picked her phone. As soon as the phone was picked up, he did not wait for Ga Eul to say something. He immediately asked, "Ga Eul- ah, are you home already?"_

_ Even though he knows that Ga Eul is with his best friend, Woo Bin can't still seem to be calmed down that Ga Eul went home safely. Hell. It's the Korea's biggest Casanova we're talking about here!_

_ "We're near her unit. Taking the elevator now." An awfully familiar voice said from the other line._

_ "Yi Jung?" Woo Bin asked the person from the other line after he gasped a little upon hearing Yi Jung's voice. Oh man. The person he's afraid for Ga Eul to be with at the moment._

_ "Yup." Yi Jung replied from the other line. _

_ "Oh." Woo Bin replied. He still can't get over the fact that Yi Jung and Ga Eul were still together at this time of the night. As he was quiet, Woo Bin heard some movements from the other line. What shocked him most was he heard Ga Eul's voice murmuring, "I love you."_

_ Aish. Is that addressed to Yi Jung? They are together tonight. Is she? 'No No. No.' he convinced himself._

_ "Gotta hung up now man. Don't worry about her. She's in safe hands."_

_ 'Safe hands? Damn Yi Jung. What are you talking about? For goodness sake, she's with you!'_

"Woo Bin?" Jae Kyung's voice brought back Woo Bin to reality. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Woo Bin apologized to his girlfriend.

"Okay. Should go now?" Jae Kyung asked him.

"Yeah. Yeah." Woo Bin said, his mind still somewhat occupied with Yi Jung and Ga Eul. "Let's go." He held his hand for Jae Kyung to take. She merely giggled for that gesture by her boyfriend but took it anyways.

C,")

After bringing Jae Kyung back home, Woo Bin headed towards the F4 lounge to catch up with his friends. They have arranged a meeting tonight to have some fun since they are all busy with their respective works and such. Aside from that, another reason why Woo Bin would be coming tonight is because of Yi Jung. He's got to ask his best bud something.

"Hey Woo Bin!" Jun Pyo greeted the mighty Prince Song as he entered the lounge. Inside were the three other members of the F4, busy with their own stuff. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo are playing pool while Yi Jung, on the other hand, is busy playing Wii.

Woo Bin saluted them as he entered the lounge. He then went over the bar and asked the bartended for a glass of whisky.

"So how are things going on with you?" Jun Pyo asked Woo Bin as it was Ji Hoo's turn to play.

"Been good. Everything with the current project of the company is going well. How about you guys?"

"My patients are doing good." Ji Hoo replied. "Me too."

"I have bad cough now." Jun Pyo then let out a few coughs that seemed to Woo Bin as fake ones.

"Stop it Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo said. "You're just making excuses for you to see Jan Di."

"Yah yah!" Jun Pyo exclaimed. "I'm really sick, alright?"

Yi Jung and Woo Bin laughed as they watched how Jun Pyo pushed Ji Hoo aside who was teasing the Shinhwa heir.

"How about you, Yi Jung?" Woo Bin then turned to the potter prodigy.

"I'm good." Yi Jung replied with a smile on his face. He turned off what he is playing and went over the bar to join Woo Bin. He ordered a glass of whisky as well and sipped a bit before continuing. "I've been having fun this week."

"Really? Isn't it just a few days ago when you saw Eun Jae with another man?" Woo Bin asked. He doesn't know why but Yi Jung's smile is something he doesn't like. It was like the potter prodigy is teasing. How can he be this happy when he just saw Eun Jae with another man?

"Ah. That." Yi Jung put down the glass of whisky. "That's her fiancé."

"Mwoh?" Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo asked at the same time.

"Why do you seem unaffected now? You left immediately after you saw them." Woo Bin said.

"Let's just say _someone_ helped me." Yi Jung replied with a smirk on his face. "I can't be more thankful to that person." Somehow, Yi Jung is telling the truth that someone helped him… but not completely. He's just acting so cool tonight in front of his friends but really, he's not that feeling good over the Eun Jae matter.

"May I know who that person is?" Woo Bin asked, curiosity was evident in his voice.

"Aaaah. You very well know that person, Woo Bin- ah." Yi Jung replied with smirk on his face as he took another sip of his whisky. "I can say that you're not her only boy best friend now." Yi Jung then emptied his glass. "I'll go now." He gave them a mock salute and exited the lounge with Woo Bin staring at him intently.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF.**

**

* * *

Chapter 12: A scene at the end of the hall**

Ga Eul was putting her last bit of make- up on her face as she heard the doorbell of her unit ring. She immediately wiped the smudges and then grabbed her purse on her bedside table. "Coming!" she yelled as she went over to the door to open it.

Outside was a Yi Jung in his usual formal suit with his heart- melting smile formed on his lips. His smile grew wider as he saw Ga Eul in the red dress her picked for her. "Beautiful." He said to her which made Ga Eul's already pink face turn even pinker.

"You look good." Ga Eul returned the compliment to him. She stepped forward and closed the door behind her. She checked if she has already locked the door and turned to face Yi Jung again. He offered her his arm which Ga Eul took and together, they walked together.

Yi Jung opened the car door for her. Ga Eul entered the black Mercedes that Yi Jung would be using tonight. He occupied the seat next to her at the passenger seat for he has his chauffeur drive for them. On their way towards the venue of the event, the car stopped at a red light. At that moment, Yi Jung asked the chauffeur to get something from the passenger's seat of the car. The chauffeur then handed Yi Jung a blue velvet box. Yi Jung took it and handed it over to Ga Eul.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Just open it." Yi Jung said with a smile.

Ga Eul took a one last look at Yi Jung before opening the box. She gasped the moment she saw what is inside the box. There lay a pair of dangling diamond earrings. She can't seem to register that a she's seeing a pair of diamond earrings in front of her. Yi Jung smiled as he watched Ga Eul look at the earrings. The moment he saw them displayed on the same boutique they were a few days ago, he knew that the earrings would match the dress.

Yi Jung inched his way closer to her and slowly, he removed the earrings that Ga Eul is wearing. Ga Eul tried to stop him from doing so but Yi Jung ignored her and asked her to just stay put. Ga Eul can't argue with him and so, just sat there with her fingers and knees trembling as Yi Jung removed her earrings. He then asked her to turn around to face him. Afterwards, he took one of the earrings inside the box and started to put it to Ga Eul's ear.

Ga Eul could feel that Yi Jung is being extra careful and slow with removing and putting earrings on her. She can't seem to hold the smile and flush of pink on her face as Yi Jung was doing so. This is the first time that a guy did this to her and she thought that this would probably be the last time that a guy would do this to her.

As Yi Jung locked the second earring on her ear, he brushed away the strand of hair on her face and looked at her straight into the eyes. "Perfect." Yi Jung whispered to her as he stroked her face with his right index finger. At that, Ga Eul's blushed even more. Yi Jung's gestures towards her are just too sweet.

C,")

As they entered the hall, Ga Eul saw a lot of known people in Korea- may they be businessmen, musicians, artists, actors, etc. The hall is just filled with elegant and high- class people that Ga Eul can't help but be intimated by them. Yi Jung saw the uneasiness in her face and so, he pulled her closer to him, and linked his arm with hers. Yi Jung then whispered something into her ear, "I'm here, alright? I won't leave you. Just be confident. You're the most beautiful woman here tonight."

Ga Eul looked at him and nodded her head. She fixed her composure once more and linked her arm with this. Yi Jung flashed his dimpled smile to her and they started walking again towards their able located in front, just a few meters away from the hall.

As they were nearing their table, Ga Eul saw Woo Bin and Jae Kyung already seated down. She's right. They'd be sitting with them. She also saw Ji Hoo there with… who? Jan Di? She mentally asked herself what her friend is doing here.

"Jan Di was invited by Jun Pyo." Yi Jung whispered in her ear. "She's his favorite doctor." He smirked at the mention of the last sentence.

As they arrived at the table, the couple received questioning glances from the table. Woo Bin, for one, has raised an eyebrow at the arrival of Yi Jung and Ga Eul. He and Yi Jung locked gazes for a few seconds, with Woo Bin's eyes somewhat glaring at his best friend. Jae Kyung, on the other hand, has a smile on her face as she saw Yi Jung and Ga Eul. Since that day she saw them at the mall, Jae Kyung has believed that there is something going on between Yi Jung and Ga Eul. Ji Hoo and Jan Di both have the same expressions as they tried to figure out what is going on with the two.

"Good evening." Yi Jung greeted his friends. They gave him nod. Afterwards, he pulled a chair for Ga Eul to sit down. He then occupied the seat next to her and with a smirk on his face, he looked at Woo Bin and then to the others. "So, how's everyone doing?"

"We're good, Yi Jung." Jae Kyung was the first one to answer. She has a big smile on her face as she answered Yi Jung's question. She seems so happy with what's going on with her life.

"I'm fine." Ji Hoo answered. His answer was shirt but it's enough for Yi Jung. Ji Hoo's the quiet type, anyway.

"I'm actually a little nervous. This is my first time attending something like this." Jan Di said. "Ga Eul- ah, I'm glad you're here tonight."

"I'm happy you're here too. I heard Jun Pyo- sshi invited you." Ga Eul replied to her friend.

Jan Di and Ga Eul exchanged a few words together. As they were doing so, Yi Jung and Woo Bin seem to have a glare fight as their eyes never left the other's. Weird as it may sound, the two men seem to be communicating with each other using their glances.

Woo Bin's eyes ask Yi Jung, "Why did you bring her here?"

"What's wrong, bro? Can't I invite her?" Yi Jung answered with his eyes.

A few more minutes passed until an emcee entered the stage and started the program for the celebration of Jun Pyo's birthday. At that moment, the glare fight has subsided as the two men focused their attention to the program. As the emcee was speaking in front, Woo Bin would see Yi Jung and Ga Eul whispering to each other. As much as he wanted to, he can't hear what the two were talking about. The mischievous smile on Yi Jung's face scares him off. He doesn't know why but seeing Yi Jung and Ga Eul together pisses him. He wants to grab Ga Eul's arm and drag her out of this massive hall but he can't. For one, Jae Kyung's by his side. Second, doing so would create a scene and he surely doesn't want that. It's Jun Pyo's party. Let the Shinhwa heir have the spotlight.

Ga Eul reminded herself repeatedly to stop looking at Woo Bin's direction. Good thing that Yi Jung is there, by her side, to talk with her and help her remove her thoughts of Woo Bin. She needs to let go. She needs to move on. As Yi Jung said, this would be the start. She should start feeling numb and indifferent towards him. She needs to do that in order to move on and forget Woo Bin.

Yi Jung has a smirk on his face as he watched as Woo Bin stole glances of him and Ga Eul whispering to each other. He doesn't really want to fight with his friend. He just wants him to realize what he has done to this girl next time. Yi Jung wants to see Woo Bin's reactions once his best friend is taken away from him. Yi Jung wants to witness how Woo Bin would admit to himself that Ga Eul is something to him; not just his best friend, but something more than that. Yi Jung knows that Woo Bin is feeling something more towards Ga Eul. He just can't figure out who Woo Bin truly loves- Ga Eul or Jae Kyung. In order to figure out, he needs to do this. He knows that Ga Eul won't forget Woo Bin easily. Yi Jung just needs a little time to figure things out.

As the emcee finished talking, Madame Gu took the center stage and made the necessary toast for her son. Everyone stood up from their seats as they shared a toast for the birthday of the mighty Shinhwa heir. Afterwards, Jun Pyo finally blew the candle and dinner was served.

As they were eating dinner, Jun Pyo joined them in their table and shared a few talks with his friends. But most of the time, he has his eyes on Jan Di and seems to be making a move on the beautiful doctor.

At the far end left of the hall, sat Eun Jae together with Jung Il Hyun, her fiancé as they eat their respective dinner. Good thing that Il Hyun seemed to have not noticed Eun Jae, as she often stole glances of the table at the table in the center of the front row where the F4 sat with three women. As Eun Jae watched them, her eyes widened when she saw Yi Jung and Ga Eul talking with each other. The two seems to enjoy the company of the other. After a few more moments, Eun Jae seemed to have recovered from her shock as her lips curled into a small smile.

"What is it?" Il Hyun asked her.

"Huh?"

"You're smiling." Il Hyun said to her.

"Oh. Nothing." Eun Jae said to her fiance. She returned back to eating as she was glad that Yi Jung has a smile on his face she has never seen before. He seems to smiling his well- known dimpled and mischievous smile but Eun Jae can see that that smile on his tonight is something different. It's the first time she has seen that kind of smile on his face even if she knew him since childhood.

C,")

After dinner, the floor was open for some to dance, or to just have a little conversation with the other high- class people in the hall. Oftentimes, someone would approach Jun Pyo to greet the heir personally but that stopped as soon as Jun Pyo invited Jan Di to a dance. The two occupied the stage as they danced along the melody the orchestra is playing. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung, too, went over to the dance floor and swayed with the music.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul, however, chose to stay behind. They were the only ones on their table now since Ji Hoo was out with some politicians as they ask President Yoon's condition.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Yi Jung asked her.

"I'm not a very good dancer." Ga Eul explained. "I might just slip or step on your foot, so I'd rather stay here. You can go and ask somebody else." She suggested.

"Didn't I say that I won't leave you tonight?" Yi Jung said to her. He then stood up and offered his hand to her as he asked, "May I have this dance?"

"Yi Jung- sshi… I just said that…"

Yi Jung cut her off as he held her hand started to pull her closer to him. When she was near to him, Yi Jung said with a smile, "I'll teach you how. Alright?"

Ga Eul can't say to him and just agreed to dance with Yi Jung. Once they were at the center of the dance floor, Yi Jung placed his arm on her waist as the other guided Ga Eul's hand to his shoulder. After doing so, he then took her other hand with his free hand and locked them. "This is the first thing you do." Yi Jung said to her. Afterwards, he asked Ga Eul to step one foot forward as she stepped one foot backward. He then asked Ga Eul to do the same with her other foot as he again stepped backward. Afterwards, Yi Jung asked Ga Eul to take a step to the right as he took a step to the left to follow her. He just continued to give Ga Eul instructions. Ga Eul, on their first minutes, was stepping on his shoe once in a while.

"Sorry." She muttered again to him.

"Don't be." Yi Jung repeated to her. "It's alright. No worry about that. Just follow what I say, alright?"

They continued their motion until Ga Eul was no longer stepping on his shoe. Ga Eul was oblivious to this but they were already moving inside an invisible square that Yi Jung has drawn with their feet. Ga Eul has a smile on her face as she was able to keep with Yi Jung's rhythm.

"Good. Very good. You're a fast learner." Yi Jung complimented her.

"Thanks to my patient teacher, that is." Ga Eul replied with a smile on her face.

The two continued to dance along with the slow music that the orchestra was playing. Oblivious to them, the distance between them seemed to have closed a few inches as they danced and danced. If their faces were a foot away from each other a while ago, their faces seemed to have been less than a foot apart now.

A wide smile was both glued on their faces as they kept with the rhythm. Their eyes were locked with each other's gaze, unaware of the glances of other people. They have stayed like that for a long period of time. They shared a few stories, a few jokes together while dancing. Their broken hearts seemed to have healed for a moment as it was just their moment. Their own moment- Yi Jung and Ga Eul's.

"Yi Jung, I think I need to go to the ladies' room." Ga Eul cut off their sweet moment.

Yi Jung chuckled a bit as he heard her say that. "Alright." He released her waist but kept their hands locked as he guided her toward the ladies' room.

As Ga Eul was inside, Yi Jung was leaning against the wall outside, waiting for her to come out. As he was waiting for her, Yi Jung saw Eun Jae walking towards the direction of the ladies' room. She stopped in front of him and gave him a small smile before entering. Yi Jung's heart fluttered a bit at the sight of Eun Jae and her smile. For days, she tried to ignore him and stay away from him. How could she even flash that smile to him? He watched her as Eun Jae entered the room. At that moment, Ga Eul emerged from the room too and saw that Yi Jung's expression changed.

"Are you alright?" Ga Eul asked as she walked towards him.

Yi Jung barely nodded his head and grabbed Ga Eul's hand. Ga Eul thought they were going to go back to the hall but Yi Jung stopped at one corner of the corridor and pushed Ga Eul against the wall. He then placed his hands against the wall with Ga Eul in between them.

"Yi Jung- sshi, what are you doing?" Ga Eul asked, she was about to start panicking when she heard Yi Jung's voice mumble something.

"Just stay put, Ga Eul- yang." he said. "I won't do something to you. Please. Just stay put."

Ga Eul can't understand what he's saying but did as she was told. Her heart started beating faster as she felt one of Yi Jung's hands on her waist. What made her heartbeat worse was that Yi Jung was leaning down to her, as if going to kiss her. He has his eyes closed. Ga Eul closed her eyes as well as she waited for the impact of the kiss. But after a few moments, she didn't feel anything touch her lips. She just smells his scent so near to her. She opened her eyes to see Yi Jung's face a few inches away from her with his eyes wide- opened, staring into her own pair of orbs.

"Don't worry. I won't kiss you." Yi Jung whispered to her. "Just stay put." Yi Jung then again said as she felt his hand grip her waist tighter. Ga Eul's breathing was uneven as she just looked into his eyes.

At the far end of the corridor, two people were staring at them, thinking that Yi Jung was kissing Ga Eul. Eun Jae is shocked, but at the same time, a small smile was on her face as she looked at Yi Jung and Ga Eul. Someone, on the other hand, has his eyes burning as he thought that his best bud is indeed kissing his best friend.

"Yi Jung, you're going to explain." He said under his breath at his hands formed into fists on his sides.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Man to man talk**

Yi Jung closed his eyes as he waited for a few seconds until he was sure that no one is staring at them. He removed his hand from her waist and pushed it back against the wall. He could hear Ga Eul's uneven breathing as they stayed in their position. He smells her scent and as each second pass by, he is intoxicated by that. He opened his eyes to see her angelic face. As he did so, his heartbeat started thumping louder as he found her eyes staring right into his with pure concern and worry. Yi Jung then backed off from her and released Ga Eul. He avoided her gaze and started walking away from her.

When Yi Jung pushed her against the wall, half of Ga Eul expected him to kiss her and she won't deny that she expected that. The other half, though, doesn't want to. She admits that the kiss they shared back in her unit is something she can't forget. At that moment, she completely forgot everything- literally. She wants to experience that tonight again, forget things she saw tonight but will things be always like that? Will Yi Jung always be by there to kiss her thoughts away? No. She doesn't want Yi Jung to be a person like that in her life. As he opened his eyes, Ga Eul looked at him with concern and worry. Something might have happened to him again that's why he did that. She waited for him to talk, but instead, he walked away from her. Ga Eul calmed her breathing and heartbeat first before following him.

"Yi Jung- sshi!" she slightly raised her voice when she can't seem to follow him because he is walking too fast.

Yi Jung stopped at the sound of his name and faced the owner of the voice. He could see Ga Eul walking towards him. He didn't say anything and just waited for her to come over to him. He's sure that she's got something to say.

"What was that for?" she asked. Though her question seemed to be a little harsh, Ga Eul delivered it with her soft and melodic voice.

"Nothing." He mumbled. He put his hand inside his pocket and fished his phone. "Should I bring you home already? It's getting late."

"Answer me first." She said.

"I said it was nothing." Yi Jung replied. He doesn't want to say the real reason to Ga Eul. Why would he? If he did that, Yi Jung knows that she'll get mad at him. He grabbed her hand. He softly pressed her hand and with his smile, he pulled her closer to him and enveloped her into a hug. That's the only thing her could do now, especially now that he's sure of his suspicions about Woo Bin.

Ga Eul gasped as Yi Jung pulled her but once she was wrapped around his arms, a small smile crept to her face as she too, wrapped her arms around him. She doesn't have any idea why Yi Jung did that to her a while ago and she also doesn't know the reason behind this hug but she's happy; happy with his actions towards her.

C,")

Yi Jung woke up the next day, finding several missed calls from his best friend. He knew why Woo Bin was calling him. After what Woo Bin saw last night, Yi Jung is sure that his best friend will immediately call him.

With a smirk on his face, Yi Jung got out from bed and prepared for the day ahead of him. After an hour, Yi Jung grabbed his keys from his bedside as well as his phone and wallet. He headed out of his house and locked it before turning to his car and drove away. As he reached a spotlight, Yi Jung's phone indicated there was a message for him. He opened it and saw that the message is from Woo Bin.

_Let's meet tonight. At the lounge. Just the two of us._

Once done reading, Yi Jung knew the reason behind their meeting. Ga Eul is obviously the reason. And because she is the reason, he ought to talk to her first before meeting his best friend. Once the stoplight turned green again, Yi Jung made a U- turn to head over to Ga Eul's office.

C,")

He was carrying a Starbucks coffee in one hand as he entered the elevator in Ga Eul's office building. Several eyes, especially of girls, landed on him as he entered. He would surely catch attention, he is So Yi Jung anyway.

As the elevator stopped at the 17th floor, Yi Jung got out of the elevator. With a smile on his face, he entered her office, oblivious to the looks of the people inside. Before he reached her desk, Yi Jung didn't fail to catch a glimpse of Eun Jae's office nearby which seems to be deserted. Why is she always out whenever he comes here?

"Good morning." Yi Jung greeted Ga Eul who was busy reading the morning newspaper. He settled the coffee on top of her desk. He waited for a few seconds for Ga Eul's answer but received none. Thinking that the newspaper might be the reason, Yi Jung grabbed the newspaper out from her hands. As he did so, he found Ga Eul in a shocked state with her eyes still focused in front of her and her hands still positioned as if she was holding a newspaper. "Ga Eul- yang." he called her name.

Ga Eul blinked a few times as Yi Jung's voice broke her out of her reverie. She gently placed her hands on her desk and stood up. "Have you read the morning paper?" she asked him.

"No. Why? What happened?" Yi Jung asked, concern and worry on his face. "Why are you acting like that? You're making me nervous."

"You should really be nervous." Ga Eul replied, slightly raising her voice. "Take a look at that!" she said as she pointed to the newspaper Yi Jung was holding.

Bewildered by her actions, Yi Jung put the newspaper in front of him and started reading. "What?" he asked himself as he read through the article.

Printed in bold and large sized font, the headline of the Lifestyle section of the newspaper is:

**Shinhwa Heir: Dating a Doctor?**

"A doctor?" Yi Jung contemplated. "Is it your friend?"

"I think so." Ga Eul said. "Aish Jan Di- yah. She never told me anything."

"Jun Pyo either." Yi Jung replied as he closed the newspaper and folded it.

"I need to talk to Jan Di." Ga Eul said as she started to look for her phone inside her bag.

"Wait." Yi Jung stopped her as he held her hand. Ga Eul immediately stopped what she was doing as soon as she felt Yi Jung's hand touch her. "You can call her later. I want to talk to you first."

"About what?" Ga Eul asked as she carefully removed Yi Jung's hand from her arm. The feeling of his skin touching hers is making her feel uncomfortable in some way. She feels her heart thumping so loud. Uhmmm. A little correction in that. Just the mere presence of Yi Jung makes her heart thump loud. Okay. Better. Anyway, Ga Eul removed her gaze from his eyes and saw the cup of coffee resting on her table.

"Ah. That. It's yours." Yi Jung said as he pushed the coffee to her. "I hope Latte's okay with you."

"It's my favorite." Ga Eul replied. "Anyways, why did you come here? To bring coffee?"

"One reason." Yi Jung replied. "But not entirely the real one."

"Then why?" Ga Eul asked.

"Can we go somewhere first?" Yi Jung asked her.

C,")

"What is it?" Ga Eul asked after she sipped coffee from her cup. She followed Yi Jung out to the rooftop of her office building. Yi Jung has his back on her. He has his hands on his pockets. Ga Eul was slowly following him, waiting for him to talk. Slowly, he turned around to see her eyebrows crooked into an arch.

"Do you still love him? I mean… Woo Bin."

"Why do you ask that now?"

"Just answer me, please."

"I still do." Ga Eul answered. Her eyes are starting to wet already.

"What if you find out that he loves you? What if he suddenly realizes that he loves you?" Yi Jung asked.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Ga Eul asked with a confused look on her face. "I mean… he already has a girlfriend and I can see that he loves Jae Kyung so much. Why would that enter this mind right now?"

"It's just a 'what if'." Yi Jung replied. "I'm not saying that 'it is'."

"Then I guess…" Ga Eul paused. "I can't take him." she replied with a wry smile on her face.

"Why?"

"I see that Jae Kyung loves him so much. I don't want to be the reason for their break- up. I've experienced being broken hearted myself. I don't want to see other people suffer like me." Ga Eul smiled once more. "I still love him, yes. But I simply can't let anyone else suffer because of me. He had his chance in my life but he didn't take it. You said that I should move on, right? That's what I'm doing now."

C,")

As Yi Jung entered the lounge, he found Woo Bin playing pool by himself. Carefully, Yi Jung approached his friend. "Hey." Yi Jung softly said.

As Woo Bin heard his friend's voice, he stopped playing pool and turned to look at the owner of the voice. "Hey." Woo Bin greeted Yi Jung as he settled the billiards stick on the side. "A little drink?"

"Sure."

The two buds went over to the bar and asked for wine. They drank their first glass in silence. In their second glass, Yi Jung broke the silence between them. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"I think you know the reason already." Woo Bin said as he emptied his glass and settled it on top of the counter. He then faced Yi Jung and said, "Answer me honestly, Yi Jung." he said fiercely. "What is with you and Ga Eul?"

"Why do you want to know?" Yi Jung said as he too settled his glass on the counter and looked at his friend. He could sense that Woo Bin is very serious now and that he can't fool around with him.

"Because she's my best friend." Woo Bin answered immediately. "I thought the Casanova never gets involve with a friend of a friend. What are you doing now? Ga Eul is not like those other girls that…"

Yi Jung broke Woo Bin from his speech. "I don't see her like those other girls you're talking about. Just like what you said before, she's a special girl."

"Even if you see her that way…" Woo Bin said. "You should not make her as an alternative to Eun Jae just because your first love already has a fiancé."

"It's not that case either." Yi Jung said. "Why are you acting like this anyway? You've never been like this before."

"Because it's Ga Eul we're talking about here." Woo Bin replied quickly. "I'm afraid…" Woo Bin admitted. "I'm afraid that you would just hurt her."

"I didn't say that I will. Besides…"

Woo Bin cut his friend off. "I very well know you, Yi Jung. I hate to say this but you're a cold- blooded Casanova who never cares about the girls around you. Look at what happened to you and Eun Jae!"

"Shut up!" Yi Jung said as he raised his voice and stood up from his seat. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I very well know what I'm talking about, Yi Jung." Woo Bin answered as he too got up from his seat. "Ga Eul is a very kind- hearted and fragile person. I don't want to see her broken because of you."

"I said that you don't know what you're talking about, Woo Bin." Yi Jung said. "You said you're her friend; her best friend, for that matter. But why can't you see the reason why she's broken? Why she's with me?" Yi Jung started to wake Woo Bin up. "I won't hurt her. I didn't hurt her. It's you who hurt her, Woo Bin."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"All these years, she waited for you to come back." Yi Jung started. "She thought that there's something special between you; that you're not just best friends. She expected a lot from you because of your actions towards her. But what did you do?" Yi Jung paused. "You just broke her heart that very same night you arrived. You introduced Jae Kyung to us; your girlfriend. I guess you didn't notice that but she started acting weird after you did so. She left the lounge early because she can't stand seeing you and your girlfriend!"

"Yi Jung… I…"

"I thought you're not that shallow but you are. What happened last night, it was just a show!" Yi Jung revealed. "I thought you're going to wake up but you didn't. I thought that I won't be this direct to telling you this stuff but I think you're just too shallow, Woo Bin." Yi Jung continued. "I've talked to her this morning. She told me she still loves you. But you know what, she won't accept you even if you go to her."

"Why…" Woo Bin whispered.

"Because she doesn't want Jae Kyung to be hurt by you. She doesn't want Jae Kyung to experience how broken she was when she found out that the love she has waited for years loves somebody else." Yi Jung told Woo Bin. "Tell me, who do you love between them? Jae Kyung or Ga Eul?"

Woo Bin just stared into nothing as he listened to every word that came out of Yi Jung's mouth. "I…" he started. "I don't… know."

"Not a very wise answer, Woo Bin." Yi Jung said. "You know what, you just lost a very kind- hearted and loving woman. You lost someone very special. Don't tell me now that I'll just use Ga Eul to forget Eun Jae because I won't. I won't do that to her. Besides, I've realized that I won't be giving up Eun Jae that easily." And with his last line, Yi Jung exited the lounge, leaving a puzzled and shocked Woo Bin.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF.**

**

* * *

Chapter 14: The closure that he needs**

"Yah Jan Di- yah, you need to explain something to me!" Ga Eul blurted out as she entered Jan Di's office one day.

"What do you mean by that? What do I have to explain?" Jan Di asked curiously as she was puzzled at what Ga Eul is talking about. "And why did you barge into my office like that? Something seems to be wrong."

"Have you seen this?" Ga Eul asked Jan Di as she tossed the Lifestyle section of the newspaper a few days ago to her friend.

"What's wrong?" Jan Di asked as she adjusted the newspaper so that she could see it. "You know that I don't read the newspaper."

"You should read that one to know what I'm talking about." Ga Eul said to her friend as she occupied the seat in front of Jan Di's desk.

Jan Di looked at her friend first and then to the newspaper. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw what is written in bold letters in front of the newspaper. "What the hell is this?" Jan Di said under her breath as she read through the article.

The article said that in the birthday celebration of the Shinhwa heir a few days ago, Gu Jun Pyo was spotted to be dancing with a girl throughout the night. Through research, it has been found out that the said girl he danced all night long is a doctor. _That may be the reason why the Shinhwa heir is reported to be coming to the Seoul hospital lately. There have been rumors saying that Gu Jun Pyo is sick but apparently, the doctor he is 'dating' seems to be the reason for the frequent visits of the Shinhwa heir to the hospital. Now, will Shinhwa Group of Companies have its new first lady?_

"Tell me, are you guys dating?" Ga Eul asked.

"Well… I…" Jan Di said, stammering while her eyes were still glued to the newspaper.

"Tell me the truth Jan Di." Ga Eul said. "Just say yes if you do."

"..Yes." Jan Di admitted to Ga Eul. "I'm sorry if I haven't told you anything. You see, Jun Pyo and I want it to be low- profile and…"

"It's okay Jan Di- yah." Ga Eul assured her friend as she settled her back on the seat. "I knew something's going on and you're not just telling me. But you should know that you could trust me."

"I know that. I know." Jan Di said. "I'm already planning to tell it to you. But apparently, the newspapers beat me to that. Aish. I wonder if Jun Pyo knows about this already."

"You better call him now." Ga Eul suggested.

C,")

It has been a few days since Yi Jung talked to him but Woo Bin still can't understand himself. For the past few days, he stayed away from Jae Kyung, making some excuses to not see his girlfriend to think things over.

He was standing in his office, staring out of his office window late at night. He has his arms crossed in front of him and seems to be thinking deeply. As he was standing there, the door to his office opened without him noticing it. His guest slowly made her way towards Woo Bin who has his back on her. As soon as she was near him, she snaked her arms around his waist and hugged him from the back.

"Why are you thinking so deeply?" she asked softly as she settled her head against his back. "Could that be the reason for not contacting me these past few days?"

Woo Bin was startled a bit as he felt her arms wrap around him. As soon as she finished talking, Woo Bin disentangled himself from the hug and turned to face his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are you doing here too? It's already late at night and you're still here. It doesn't seem to me that you're working."

"Jae Kyung…" Woo Bin softly said her name.

She cupped his face with her hands and made him look directly into her eyes. "Tell me, what's wrong with you? This is the first time you have acted this way- not calling or answering me these past few days. That is so unlike you."

"I'm sorry." Woo Bin said as he grasped her hands and closed his eyes to feel her touch.

"You need to do some explaining, Woo Bin." Jae Kyung said as she removed her hands from his face. "You really got me worried. I thought something happened to you." Her eyes were full of concern and worry as she said those words to him.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "I just need to think things over."

"Things? What things are you pertaining to?" Jae Kyung asked him. Her face became more worried after she heard what he said. "Woo Bin… did I do something wrong?" she asked him.

"No. It's not you." He replied as he tried his best to avoid her gaze.

"Are you having second thoughts about this relationship? If something's wrong with me or if I did something, tell me. I'll apologize properly… I'll change whatever it is." Jae Kyung told Woo Bin.

"It's not you." He repeated. "And you're totally fine. Nothing's wrong with you nor you did something wrong. It's just… me."

"Don't you love me anymore?" Jae Kyung then asked.

"It's not like that. I mean…" Woo Bin paused as he was at loss for words. How could he properly tell his girlfriend that he thinks he's not only in love with her but with his best friend as well? Are there any appropriate euphemisms to tell that?

Tears started to form in her eyes as she waited for Woo Bin's next words. After quite some time, he didn't speak and so, she left the room without saying anything to Woo Bin. As he watched her leave his office, Woo Bin smacked his forehead. Why does he need to be confused like this? Why did Yi Jung wake his senses?

C,")

Yi Jung was leaning against his car as he waited outside Ga Eul's office building. He looked at his watch and then to the doors of the building as people were starting to go out of the said building.

For the past few days, he has been lingering here to wait for Eun Jae to come out. He needs to talk to her. He badly needs to talk to her.

As the crowd of people was going out of the building, Yi Jung finally spotted the person he has been waiting for. She was still the same Eun Jae he knows. Yi Jung then moved from his spot and ran to catch up with Eun Jae before she stops a cab. He grabbed her hand from the side which made Eun Jae backed off a bit as she felt someone's hand grab hers. "Yi Jung." she softly said his name.

"Can we… talk for a while?" Yi Jung asked her as he finally let go of her hand.

With a smile on her face, Eun Jae nodded and followed Yi Jung to his car.

C,")

As they were waiting for their orders to come, Yi Jung can feel the tension between the two of them as silence ate their time. Deciding that he should talk and tell her his reasons for inviting her for coffee, Yi Jung spoke, "It has been a long time, hasn't it? And you haven't changed one bit."

"Yes. It has been a long time. Four years." Eun Jae spoke dreamily as though she was brought back to that time. "Four years since I have last talked with you. I see that nothing is changed in you too." Eun Jae commented.

"No." Yi Jung argued with her. "Something has changed in me." He said. "Eun Jae... I…"

Yi Jung's words were interrupted by the waiter as he gave them their orders. Yi Jung and Eun Jae merely thanked the waiter as soon as he finished delivering their orders to them.

"I guess you really changed." Eun Jae said when she saw what Yi Jung ordered. "You don't drink Latte before."

"It's actually my first time trying this." Yi Jung said. "This is a favorite of a friend of mine. I want to try it and see why she likes this." Yi Jung said as a smile spread across his face, completely forgetting what he was about to say to her a while ago.

"Ga Eul- sshi." Eun Jae whispered as she drank her own cup of coffee.

"Pardon?"

"Ga Eul likes Latte so much. It's her favorite, I guess. That's what she orders every time we have a meeting."

"Ah. I see." Yi Jung said. "So, how have you been these past few years?"

"I'm good. Totally fine." Eun Jae said with a smile on her face. "As you can see, I have achieved my dream four years ago. I'm the editor- in- chief now."

"Congratulations." Yi Jung spoke nonchalantly.

"How about you?" Eun Jae asked him.

"I've been thinking these past few years… what has become the two of us."

Eun Jae was caught off guard with Yi Jung's words. She didn't expect that he'll say this to her this easily.

"It's your fault." Eun Jae told him.

"I know." Yi Jung said. "That's why I'm back. I'm back to win you back." Yi Jung said determinedly to her.

Eun Jae smiled as she heard what he had said. "I'm afraid you're too late now, Yi Jung. As you can see…" Eun Jae was about to show him her ring on her left finger when Yi Jung beat her to continue.

"You're already engaged." Yi Jung said. "I know that. But you're still not married. I think I still have my chance. I'm sorry for what I did that time when I broke up with you. I was not being rational and I'm not myself..." Yi Jung tried to reason out.

"I'm repeating… you're too late." Eun Jae said. "I've waited for you to come to me and apologize to me. I thought you're going to go after me in Jeju Island but you did not. I've waited for a call from you but you didn't give me one."

"I called you!" Yi Jung defended himself.

"Just when you came back to Korea. You called me a few weeks ago when you arrived here. But you never called me while you were in Sweden." Eun Jae said. "I've waited and waited and waited. I even stay up late at night to wait for your call, thinking about the time difference between Korea and Sweden. But none came."

"I'm…." Yi Jung tried to explain again but Eun Jae continued with her talking.

"Don't explain." Eun Jae said. "I don't need them. I didn't answer your calls and I tried my best to ignore you when you were chasing me because I don't want to hear those explanations. I'm happy with my life now and I've totally forgotten about what you did. I'm happy now with Il Hyun. I think you ought to respect that because I'm much happier with him compared to when we're together. Besides…" Eun Jae smiled at the thought of it. "I think you've already moved on… without you even knowing it."

"What are you talking about?" Yi Jung asked, his voice was evident with hurt. "How could that happen when you're my air?"

"I'm not your air." Eun Jae replied. "I'm merely a wind in your life that has once breezed. And as far as I know, once a wind has breezed, it would never come back again."

"Eun Jae…"

With a smile on her face, Eun Jae looked up to Yi Jung and looked at him straight into his eyes. "I'm not your air because you have already found your real one. Ga Eul- sshi…"

"Don't bring her up in the conversation." Yi Jung said firmly. "She's not involved in this talk."

"Yes, she is." Eun Jae said calmly. "Tell me, Yi Jung… don't you always want to talk to her? To see her?" Yi Jung remained quiet as he heard Eun Jae's words. "See?" Eun Jae said with triumph in her voice. "If you don't admit it to yourself now, you might just lose her. Think Yi Jung. Think." Eun Jae reminded him. "I'll go now. Thanks for the coffee." Eun Jae said as she stood up from her seat. Before she leaves, she glanced back at Yi Jung and said, "If you need help to pursue her, I'll gladly help you."

C,")

Yi Jung is drinking by himself inside the lounge. He did not call his friends to call him. Jun Pyo is currently in Macau while Ji Hoo is probably still in the hospital and he is still not in good terms now with Woo Bin after they had spoken to each other a few days ago. He was drowning himself with alcohol tonight. He can't believe that Eun Jae rejected him that easily.

"And what is she talking about?" he said to himself before drinking his next glass of alcohol. "I can't possibly be…" Yi Jung paused before continuing what he was about to say. "I can't possibly be…" He pushed his hair back as he contemplated. Now, can't he really be?

He would admit that he wants to constantly see her and if that's not possible, to even just talk to her. Could Eun Jae be right? Is Ga Eul his real air? He smiled to himself and shook his head to shake away the thoughts. How could that happen? He's not. He's totally not. But why can't he forget her? Why is she still lingering in his mind like this? He was broken out of his reverie when he felt a hand touch his back. He turned to look at the owner and saw the person he's thinking just now. "What are you doing here?" he asked as Ga Eul settled on the stool next to him in the bar.

"Eun Jae called me earlier telling me you're drowning yourself here." Ga Eul said. "She said I ought to come and check you. Aish. Why do you look like that?" Ga Eul asked him as she fixed his hair back to normal. Before she was done fixing his hair, Yi Jung grabbed her hand and put it on his face. "Yah, what are you doing?" Ga Eul asked him. Yi Jung shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Aish." Ga Eul said once more as she removed her hand from his face. "Really, I don't even know why I came here when Eun Jae called me." She said. "I'll leave now. You can handle yourself."

"Don't." Yi Jung said as he grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. "You still owe me something."

"What?"

"Remember when you drank soju in a food tent before? I assisted you until you're home." Yi Jung said. "I even stayed for the night."

"So what are you telling me now?"

"Just accompany me tonight while I drink." Yi Jung said. "And I need someone to take me home." he said with a smirk on his face.

"That makes me your babysitter tonight, eh?" Ga Eul said as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Aish. You look helpless." Ga Eul said in a defeated tone as she adjusted herself on her seat. Yi Jung smiled as he saw Ga Eul's plan to stay with him while he drinks.

"So why are you drinking like that tonight?" Ga Eul asked him as she grabbed the glass from Yi Jung's hand and drank the contents herself.

"You should not get drunk tonight." Yi Jung said as he took the glass back from Ga Eul. "Would you believe that I just rejected?"

"Eh?" Ga Eul asked sarcastically. "The famous Casanova gets rejected?"

Yi Jung nodded his head as he filled his glass with alcohol and drank it before speaking again. "She said she doesn't need my explanation anymore and that she's happy now and I ought to respect that."

"Eun Jae said that?"

Yi Jung nodded his head once more. "She pushed me away, saying that I have already moved on without me knowing it. How could that happen?" Yi Jung asked. "Look at me now." He turned to face Ga Eul. "Do I look like I have moved on when I'm here drinking because of her?"

"You don't… look like you've moved on." Ga Eul said softly.

"Right. And you know what? She even said that I might have found my real air and if I don't think now, I might just lose her in the future." Yi Jung said as he settled the glass on top of the counter and looked at Ga Eul straight into the eyes. He took her hands and put them on his face. "Would you leave me if I don't realize things sooner?"


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF.**

**

* * *

Chapter 15: Strike Three**

"Yi Jung- sshi, you're drunk." Ga Eul said as she removed his hands from her face and turned away from him.

"I'm not." Yi Jung defended himself. "Unlike you, I don't get drunk easily."

"What are you saying?" Ga Eul asked.

"You passed out after drinking two bottles of soju." Yi Jung said as he let out a chuckle. He reached for his glass again and drank the remaining contents of it. Afterwards, he turned to look at Ga Eul who was trying her best to keep her gaze off Yi Jung. "Seriously, Ga Eul- yang… would you leave me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She said you're my air." Yi Jung cupped Ga Eul's face to make her see his face. "And according to science, man can't live without air. Basically, she means I can't live without you."

"Yi Jung- sshi, that is…"

But before she could finish her words, Yi Jung stood up from his seat and pulled Ga Eul towards him. Before she knew it, Yi Jung already reached for her waist and is now leaning down for a kiss. Their lips met a few moments afterwards. Ga Eul wants to pull away from his kiss because she knows that he's just drunk that's why he's acted like this. But Yi Jung's grip on her waist won't let her come off that easily and as much as she hates to admit, Yi Jung's sweet and gentle kiss is addictive. As his lips move slowly to capture hers, Ga Eul could feel her heart fluttering like crazy. Their close distance lets her breathe in his smell that is intoxicating her senses. She can't help anymore but to give in to his sweet and gentle kiss. Ga Eul reached out for his hair and buried her hands in there. As they share the kiss longer, Ga Eul could feel Yi Jung's hand playing with the hem of her blouse. His fingers were slowly digging inside her blouse but she seems to not mind it.

As they were kissing passionately inside the F4 lounge, the door swung open and saw how Yi Jung and Ga Eul were exchanging the smooches. As soon as he saw it, Woo Bin ran to the bar and pulled Ga Eul out of Yi Jung's arms. As if on reflex, he punched Yi Jung hard on the face while his other hand was holding onto Ga Eul's hand to keep her away from his best friend.

As soon as Ga Eul saw what Woo Bin did, she broke free from his grasp and went immediately to Yi Jung's side. His face has landed onto the marble counter of the bar. "Yi Jung, are you alright?" Ga Eul asked as she helped Yi Jung to regain his composure.

Yi Jung wiped the blood flowing out from the corner of his lips with his hand as he turned to Woo Bin. His eyes were glaring and so is Woo Bin's. Their eyes seem to be piercing into each other as they stared into the other's eyes. Yi Jung, however, broke free from his 'fight' with Woo Bin when he felt something touching his face. It was Ga Eul with a handkerchief on hand. She was reaching out to wipe the blood from his lips. After being able to wipe the blood away, Yi Jung mouthed a "thank you" and then turned to Woo Bin who has his fists tightly clenched on his sides.

"Why did you do that?" Ga Eul asked Woo Bin.

"I… I..." Woo Bin was stuttering. "I just care for you so much, Ga Eul." Woo Bin said as he turned his gaze to Ga Eul who was keenly observing the two of them. "You're my best friend, anyway." He immediately added.

"But why do you have to punch Yi Jung like that?" Ga Eul asked. "He's your best friend too. Am I right?"

"I guess, it's just my instinct." Woo Bin replied which is actually true. As soon as he entered the lounge and found Yi Jung and Ga Eul kissing, he suddenly had the urge to pull Ga Eul away from his Casanova best friend and his fist immediately flew into Yi Jung's face before he knew it. "And… I'm just too shocked to see you guys like that." Woo Bin answered in a soft tone, as he was carefully choosing his words to not say anything bad about his childhood best friend in front of Ga Eul.

Yi Jung just stood there beside Ga Eul as he was listening to the conversation of the two. He couldn't help himself as he was still thinking of the kiss they were just sharing a few moments ago which was interrupted by Woo Bin and so, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. As he did so, Yi Jung saw Woo Bin's eyes move to where his hand has touched Ga Eul and Yi Jung could sense that Woo Bin's eyes are burning once again.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, still doesn't seem to have minded Yi Jung's gestures towards her. She has her eyes fixed on Woo Bin as she tried her best to read what's going on in Woo Bin's mind. As she was doing so, Ga Eul could see that Woo Bin's eyes were burning like what happened just a few moments ago. And then again, before she and Yi Jung knew it, Woo Bin threw another punch on Yi Jung's handsome face, causing his wound on the side of his lips to bleed more. Ga Eul gasped at what she just saw. She was about to help Yi Jung to stand up again but then, Yi Jung moved immediately after Woo Bin's punch and decided to take revenge on his best friend this time. Yi Jung grabbed the collar of Woo Bin's polo and he was trying his best not to punch Don Juan. "You're going a little overboard." Yi Jung muttered as he tightened his grasp on Woo Bin's polo.

Woo Bin grabbed Yi Jung's hand that is holding onto his collar and trying his best to remove Yi Jung's grasp from it. "You, too, are going overboard, Yi Jung." Woo Bin replied to his friend. After Yi Jung heard that, he was about to punch Woo Bin on the face when Ga Eul's voice stopped him from doing so, "Enough! Stop!" She shouted. "I had enough of your punches tonight. I don't want to see another one." Ga Eul said. "I thought you two are best friends, eh? Why are you guys acting this way? Is that what best friends since childhood do now? Throw punches on each other's face? I'm out of your mess." Ga Eul grabbed her purse from the bar counter and walked away from the two men.

As Yi Jung watched Ga Eul to go out of the lounge, Woo Bin had the chance to loosen Yi Jung's grip since Yi Jung was too focused on Ga Eul. After doing so, he ran after her out of the lounge, leaving Yi Jung behind.

C,")

"Ga Eul." Woo Bin called her as he grabbed her hand to stop her from going inside the cab she has hailed.

"What?" Ga Eul asked.

"I'm sorry… about tonight." He apologized to her.

"Why are you apologizing to me? Shouldn't it be Yi Jung to whom you are apologizing?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yi Jung and I are just having a misunderstanding." Woo Bin said as he tried to cover up the tension between him and Yi Jung. "I'm sorry for involving you into the mess we have."

"You guys should talk about it." Ga Eul suggested. "You've been friends since birth, eh? You can't let your friendship be ruined like this. Go back to the bar and talk to him."

C,")

Woo Bin did as what Ga Eul suggested to him. He went back to the lounge slowly while thinking of how to make things up with Yi Jung on his way there. As he arrived, Woo Bin pushed the door of the lounge and found no one inside the lounge. Apparently, Yi Jung left when Woo Bin went after Ga Eul. Yi Jung has left his glass and bottle of drink on the counter. Woo Bin approached it and saw the dried blood beside the items Yi Jung left. Those must have been Yi Jung's when his face fell to the counter when Woo Bin punched him earlier.

As Woo Bin saw that, he felt a pang of guilt run through his heart. Thinking about it, this is the first time he has actually punched Yi Jung so hard in the face which caused a wound on his friend's face. When they were young, they used to play around and sometimes punch each other for fun. The punches he once threw on Yi Jung were never as hard as what he did tonight. And think about it, he punched Yi Jung two times on the face now. How could he have done such thing? Ga Eul is right. He and Yi Jung are best friends but why did he do that? Sure, Yi Jung grabbed him on his collar but Yi Jung didn't punch him at all. As Yi Jung was clutching his collar, Woo Bin could see that Yi Jung is trying his best not to punch the Don Juan. And Yi Jung's right. He's going a little overboard with his reactions.

What could his actions tonight suggest? He very well knows that Ga Eul is the reason why he has acted such way tonight. Could it be that Yi Jung is just waking him up again? But, why are they passionately kissing when he arrived in the lounge?

Woo Bin sighed as he tried to figure things out. But he can't seem to see the connection between things tonight. He's confused- really confused.

C,")

Ga Eul was walking towards her unit after leaving Yi Jung and Woo Bin in the lounge. As she was going to her unit, Ga Eul saw a man's figure sitting right beside her door. One of his legs is stretched while the other one is bent for his head to rest on. Ga Eul stopped from walking when she was just a few feet away from him. She blinked her eyes for a few times until she finally realized that what she's seeing is indeed true. Yi Jung is out there by her door, sitting, looking helpless and broken.

Ga Eul went over to him. She bent down to be as the same level as he is and slowly caressed his face. When she did so, the first thing she was able to touch was the blood on the side of his lips. "Omo." Ga Eul whispered. "Yi Jung- sshi." She softly called his name.

Yi Jung moved from his position and lifted his face to see Ga Eul. Even with the blood on the corner of his lips, Yi Jung was still able to smile at her as he saw her looking down at him and caressing his cheek. "You're finally here." Yi Jung said softly. "Didn't you agree to be my babysitter tonight?" Yi Jung asked. "Why did you leave me? Look, your baby's got a wound."

Ga Eul smiled a little as she heard Yi Jung's words. "I'm sorry. You two seems to be heating up earlier." Ga Eul explained. "Come on. Stand up." Ga Eul instructed him as she helped Yi Jung to stand up. "Let me clean your wound."

C,")

"A… ah…" Yi Jung muttered as Ga Eul carefully dabbed the cotton on his wound. He lifted his hand to stop her from repeating it but Ga Eul's hand caught his and stopped him instead.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not move?" Ga Eul said to him as she put down his hand back to his lap. "Aish. This is just a small wound. Why are you acting like it really hurts so much?"

"It really hurts." Yi Jung said. 'And it hurts more knowing that your best friend since you were in diapers caused that.' Yi Jung thought to himself.

"You should have not let Woo Bin punch you. I think you know self- defense, eh? And to fight as well."

"I didn't know that he's going to punch me- two times." Yi Jung said. "Besides, I never thought that his punch could be that hard since he doesn't give me one ever since we were children."

"Didn't he talk to you?" Ga Eul asked.

"Didn't he come after you?" Yi Jung replied with a question as well.

"A question should not be answered by another question." Ga Eul said with a smile as she put down the cotton.

"I'm sorry." Yi Jung apologized. "No. He didn't talk to me. I thought he brought you home and I left after he came after you."

"Eh?" Ga Eul asked. "So he's not able to talk to you." She said. "Yi Jung- sshi, you guys should talk."

"The right time will come for that." Yi Jung said. "I'll let things lie- low before talking to him. I don't want to receive another punch from him. I might beaten." Yi Jung joked.

"He won't do that." Ga Eul assured him. She arranged the first aid kit after saying that. Yi Jung remained quiet as he watched Ga Eul lean things up. It can't be denied that a smile formed on his lips as he looked at Ga Eul. As Ga Eul was about to stand up to put back the first aid kit, Yi Jung's hand stopped her from doing so.

"Know what could easily heal this wound?" Yi Jung asked as he pointed to the corner of his mouth.

"What?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jung then pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips for the second time tonight. Ga Eul was shocked at first but then, as Yi Jung moved his lips on hers, Ga Eul gave in. For that night, they shared another passionate kiss on Ga Eul's couch.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF.**

**

* * *

Chapter 16: Jae Kyung's Favor**

It has been a few days since that night in the lounge happened. Until now, Yi Jung and Woo Bin still haven't got a chance to talk things over. For the past few days, Ga Eul has been pushing Yi Jung to talk to his best friend but Yi Jung would always say to Ga Eul that it's still early and Woo Bin might still punch him again when they see each other.

"I told you that he would not." Ga Eul retorted back as she and Yi Jung were out once again for dinner that night.

"It has only been a few days Ga Eul- yang. That guy needs more than that to think things over." Yi Jung replied as he took a bite of his steak. "Besides, my face is not healed yet. When I see him, I'ts better of I don't have any bruises so that he could punch e again." Yi Jung joked.

"Why would he do that?" Ga Eul asked. "The last time he punched you was out of reflex because he saw you and I…" Ga Eul paused as she can't say what they were doing that night Woo Bin punched Yi Jung.

"Maybe he didn't get enough of what he wanted." Yi Jung said. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him as soon as I think it's good to do so."

Deep inside, the real reason that Yi Jung wouldn't want to see Woo Bin for the mean time is that he hasn't still gotten over the fact that Woo Bin punched him hard like that. Again, since they were young Woo Bin hasn't treated him that way. Cheesy as it may sound, seeing Woo Bin hurts Yi Jung because of that reason.

Another reason is that Yi Jung doesn't know what to reply to Woo Bin when his friend asks him why he kissed Ga Eul that night. Maybe he was just drunk but why does he want to see her as much as he can? He's afraid that Eun Jae might be right- that Ga Eul is indeed his air. Yi Jung is afraid to tell Woo Bin that because he knows that Woo Bin is confused right now of his feelings towards Ga Eul. And, he too is confused of what this girl actually means to him. Maybe, it's just a matter of time who between them realizes it first. And if Woo Bin does so, Yi Jung is willing to give way to his friend since it was his fault that Woo Bin woke up to his senses. For now, he's happy with what he has with Ga Eul- seeing her almost everyday, eating dinner with her every night and constantly exchanging calls and messages with her.

"Promise me you'll do that." Ga Eul said.

"I promise. Don't worry." Yi Jung told her. "Now, now, continue eating your food so that I could take you home."

C,")

Woo Bin was watching Yi Jung and Ga Eul from afar as the two came out of the restaurant that same night. Since that night in the lounge, Woo Bin has been following Ga Eul when he has the chance. And everytime that he would do that, Woo Bin would always see her hanging out with Yi Jung, be it in a restaurant of spending some time in her condominium unit.

Woo Bin doesn't know why but he's afraid- very afraid, that is- that Ga Eul might already be falling for Yi Jung and vice versa. He knows that they are enjoying each other's company but Woo Bin can't help but think that Yi Jung might just be using Ga Eul to get over Eun Jae. Besides, his best friend is the notorious Casanova and he's afraid that Yi Jung is just treating Ga Eul as one of his girls.

He sighed as he saw Yi Jung's car speed off. He didn't dare to follow them now since he very well knows that Yi Jung would be dropping Ga Eul in her unit at this time. He sat back at his seat as he think things over.

What he feels towards Ga Eul now- could Yi Jung be right that it might be possible that he's in- love with Ga Eul? But what about Jae Kyung? Just like what he has said to Yi Jung before, Jae Kyung is one special girl. Jae Kyung has captured his heart in no time while he was in New York. Cheesy and all but he fell for this heiress that first time he saw her. And now, thinking that he might be in love with his best friend too, he knows that Jae Kyung would be hurt by this thought. And that, he doesn't want to happen. He doesn't want Jae Kyung to be hurt and broken.

C,")

"Let's go back home." Jae Kyung instructed her driver as Woo Bin's car didn't follow Yi Jung's. She could see Woo Bin's silhouette from her car and she saw how he sighed and leaned to his seat. For the years that they have known each other, Jae Kyung very well knows that something is going on in him. She barely sees Woo Bin act that way and when he does so, he is sure to be confused with things.

A small tear escaped her eye as he driver passed Woo Bin's car. Different things entered her mind after what Woo Bin said to her that night when she came over to his office.

_ "I'm sorry. I just need to think things over."_,"_It's not you. And you're totally fine. Nothing's wrong with you nor you did something wrong. It's just… me."_

With his words that night, Jae Kyung's heart seemed to have been broken already even if Woo Bin didn't break up with her. His words are pertaining to something and she's not that naïve to not notice that. She has been with a few relationships in the past and she has watched a few dramas before has made her acquainted with those lines from a guy. She's afraid- very afraid of his words because she knows that somehow, his words might end up to breaking up with her.

She doesn't know what she has done. He has also said that it's not her. What might be the problem?

A thought came to her mind. Maybe, just maybe, her boyfriend is on love with his very own girl best friend.

C,")

"Ga Eul- sshi." A familiar voice came from the other line as Ga Eul picked up her phone one morning.

The number is not registered in her phone and so, Ga Eul asked, "Who is this?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." A female voice came. "This is Ha Jae Kyung. I think you know me, eh?"

"Jae Kyung- sshi." Ga Eul said her name. "Of course I know you. Why did you call?" Ga Eul asked, puzzled at why Jae Kyung would call her. She knows that Jae Kyung has expressed the willingness to be her friend before but after the dinner of the four of them together, she hasn't heard anything from Jae Kyung again.

"I'm just wondering, are you free today? For lunch, that is." Jae Kyung said.

"Yeah." Ga Eul replied casually, keeping her voice clean from any question or whatsoever.

"I'm thinking if you could have lunch with me?" Jae Kyung's voice asked, doubt evident in her voice since this would be the first that she has invited Ga Eul out.

"Sure." Ga Eul replied. She's curious too of what could be the reason Jae Kyung was inviting her out. Besides, she promised to be friends with her and Ga Eul knows that Jae Kyung is the type of person that someone could easily get along with.

"I'll see you later then. The same restaurant that the four of us ate at before."

"Okay. I'll be there before 12."

C,")

Jae Kyung occupied the same seat that they have occupied before. She was thirty minutes earlier than twelve. She knows that she'll have to wait for Ga Eul to come but it's alright with her. She prefers being the first one to arrive.

As Jae Kyung was scanning through the menu of the restaurant, a familiar voice called her attention, "Jae Kyung- sshi?"

Jae Kyung put down the menu and with the best smile that she could make, she flashed Ga Eul her sweetest one. "You're quite early." She commented.

Ga Eul smiled as well to her as she took the seat across Jae Kyung. "I came out earlier because I don't want to be late. You're earlier than I am." Ga Eul commented.

"Should we order first?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Alright."

The two ladies has ordered the food first. As they wait for the food to come, no one dared to say a word since tension was in the atmosphere, though, Ga Eul is quite naïve to the reason. When food came, they again, ate silently their foods. Once finished, that was the time when Jae Kyung started to speak.

"You may be wondering why I called you to have lunch today." Jae Kyung said as she wiped off her lips with the napkin.

"Well, honestly, yes." Ga Eul replied. "But as you said before, you wanted to be my friend so I thought that is the reason for this lunch. Is there anything else?" Ga Eul asked.

"I should have asked you before for lunch." Jae Kyung said with a smile. "Sorry for not being able to do so, I'm busy with the affairs in our company." Jae Kyung explained. "So, this is a girl nodding time, I may say."

"Yes, it could be." Ga Eul replied.

"You seem a very nice person, Ga Eul- sshi." Jae Kyung commented.

"You too." Ga Eul told her. "If not, I bet Woo Bin won't be your boyfriend now."

Jae Kyung let out a small chuckle as she heard Ga Eul's words. When he chuckle subsided, Jae Kyung's expression turned to a serious one. "Speaking of Woo Bin." She started.

"What is it? Is something going on?" Ga Eul asked. She knows that something is going on but that is between Yi Jung and Woo Bin. She doesn't know if that is the reason why Jae Kyung invited her out.

"Woo Bin…" Jae Kyung said. "He's been acting a little weird lately. I mean, unlike before, we never meet that quite often. No. We have never met for a few already. And he hasn't called me too." Jae Kyung explained. "I know this has nothing to do with you but I'm just worried what could probably be the reason. It's so unusual. It doesn't look like him. I know something's going in him but he won't tell me why. I'm wondering if you know the reason behind that?"

"Hmmm…" Ga Eul thought for a moment. "I haven't talked to him quite lately too." Ga Eul started. "The last time I saw him was a few days ago at the lounge and… something happened between him and Yi Jung." Ga Eul said to Jae Kyung. "That is the only reason I could think now. I don't know the reason but tension is building up between the two. I've been pushing Yi Jung to talk to Woo Bin but Yi Jung says it's not yet the right time."

"I see." Jae Kyung said. "Could you help me? He doesn't answer my calls nor my messages. Maybe, you could talk to him about it?" Jae Kyung suggested. "You're his best friend after all."

"I'll see what I can do." Ga Eul said with a smile. "I'll try to talk to him as soon as I can."

"Thanks Ga Eul- sshi." Jae Kyung replied with a smile. "Woo Bin's lucky to have a best friend like you."


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF.**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Ga Eul's decision**

One afternoon, as Yi Jung was about to come out of work, he saw a familiar figure talking to his secretary. His office was at the far end of the hall in the second floor while his secretary is located near the stairs so that he could see whoever comes to the second floor.

"Is he still there?" She asked Han Joo, Yi Jung's secretary. Her voice was stuttering and trembling as she was talking to Han Joo.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll tell Mr. So that you're here to…" Han Joo stopped at the middle of his sentence as he saw Yi Jung standing in the hall looking at them. Once Han Joo's eyes darted to Yi Jung's direction, Ga Eul's eyes too diverted that way. When she saw Yi Jung looking at her, Ga Eul quickly made her way towards him and before Yi Jung knew it, Ga Eul was already in his arms, crying and wetting his suit.

"Hey hey…" Yi Jung called her attention as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands soothing her back. Ga Eul was still sobbing, wetting his suit more. She would not answer his question and just tightened her hug. Yi Jung felt the eyes of his employees were darting at them, decided that it would e better if they talk inside his office. "Let's go inside, okay?"

Slowly, he disentangled from him and assisted her towards their way to his office. Her eyes were all puffy and her nose was red but good thing that she stopped crying once Yi Jung held her hand as they were walking towards his office at the end of the hall. Yi Jung pulled her closer to him, letting her head rest on his chest.

Once they were inside his office, Yi Jung locked the door and settled Ga Eul on the sofa in the middle of the room. He went over to a small room inside his office and was back with a glass of water in hand.

Yi Jung knelt down in front of Ga Eul and asked her to drink water first and calm down before telling him what happened and why she is crying now.

After Ga Eul drank water, Yi Jung settled the glass on the nearby table and went back to her. He, again, knelt in front of her and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. Carefully, he wiped off her tears from her eyes and started, "Tell me, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"He…" she started to say. Ga Eul paused for a bit to breathe a little and then continued. "He's confusing me."

"Who?" Yi Jung asked curiously. He has an idea who that person Ga Eul was talking about. _Did he confess?_ It ran through his mind. He closed his eyes as he waited for Ga Eul's answer, hoping that he might be wrong. How he wishes that Woo Bin hasn't confided to her yet.

"Who else?" Ga Eul asked him, slightly raising her voice. "Woo Bin."

_Crap. _

*_Flashback_

As promised to Jae Kyung, Ga Eul went over to Woo Bin's office two days after she has talked with Jae Kyung. She dropped by Woo Bin's office and was thankful that he doesn't have any appointment. As Ga Eul entered his office, Ga Eul saw Woo Bin looking down at the streets below him with his arms crossed in front of him as if thinking about something deeply.

"Woo Bin." Ga Eul's voice broke Woo Bin free from his reverie as he turned to see her looking at him with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked over to her. He and Ga Eul met somewhere in the middle of his office.

"I won't beat around the bush, Woo Bin." Ga Eul said seriously as the smile faded from her face.

"What is it?"

"Jae Kyung- sshi." Ga Eul started to say. "She said you haven't been contacting or seeing her for a few days already. What's going on?" She asked. "She's very worried about you."

Woo Bin turned his back at her and went back to his place before Ga Eul entered the room. He again, looked down at the streets and ignored Ga Eul as she went on asking and talking about him and Jae Kyung.

"Woo Bin, answer me." Ga Eul slightly raised her voice as she was irritated to be ignored by Woo Bin. "You don't know how much she cares for you. She's very worried. I thought you love her, eh?" Ga Eul asked. "Why are you being like this? Did something happen?"

Still, Woo Bin remained silent which irritated Ga Eul more. "Don't you know that you are too harsh, huh, Song Woo Bin?" Ga Eul said as she walked over to him. "At least tell her what's going on. Don't make her naïve and clueless. You're frightening her."

"If I tell you what's going on, would you help me?" Woo Bin said coldly.

"Of course." Ga Eul replied. "I'm your best friend, right? Tell me." She initiated. "And I'm sure Yi Jung would also be glad to help you."

At the mention of Yi Jung's name, Woo Bin turned to look at her and with his arms crossed in front of him, Woo Bin asked, "Yi Jung?"

"I know you guys are not really in good terms now but I know he'd be willing to help."

"He'll only make things worse." Woo Bin said.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Ga Eul asked.

"Ga Eul…" Woo Bin called her name softly. "You know what? Seeing you always with Yi Jung… hearing his name come out your mouth every now and then… It hurts me."

"Why?" Ga Eul asked, confused of what Woo Bin is talking about. "Don't tell me you're jealous." Ga Eul joked a bit. "You're still my best friend."

"Yes. I'm jealous." Woo Bin admitted. "But not jealous because of friendship."

"Woo Bin, what are you…"

"I'm confused Ga Eul- very confused as a matter of fact." Woo Bin admitted to her. "Could it be possible that I'm in love with two people at the same time?" he asked her. Ga Eul remained quiet upon hearing his question. She didn't move an inch from where she stood nor made any movement. "I love Jae Kyung, yes. But I think, I love you as well and that's not a friendship love I'm talking about."

Ga Eul remained quiet. She couldn't take what Woo Bin just said to her. They were silent for a few minutes until Ga Eul spoke. "That's not possible." She uttered. Before he knew it, Ga Eul was already out of his office, tears starting to form in her eyes before she went away.

*_End of flashback_

"Could that even be possible?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung. Throughout her story, Yi Jung was thinking if he'd stick to his plan- that is, to let go of Ga Eul once Woo Bin confesses to her first.

"I…" Yi Jung started to say. "I don't know."

"As for me, I don't think so." Ga Eul replied. Tears stopped falling from her eyes and she was more stable now. "Someone is loved greater than the other and it confuses me." Ga Eul said as Yi Jung remained quiet in front of her. "It confuses me who he loves more- me or Jae Kyung."

Yi Jung's world seemed to have been broken into pieces as he heard Ga Eul's last sentence. Could that mean that she's hoping that it's her whom Woo Bin loves more?

As Yi Jung was trapped in his own world, Ga Eul started talking once more. "I think it's Jae Kyung who he loves more." At that, Yi Jung's attention was back to her again. He looked at her straight into the eyes as Ga Eul continued speaking. "I think he's just confused… confused about his love for me. As I absorb every word he has said and think about it just now, it seems to me that he's only jealous of you." Ga Eul chuckled as she said that. "Aish. Why did I even cry?" She smacked herself a bit.

Yi Jung smiled at what he just heard. Again, he wiped the traces of tears on her face. "It's because you love him. Admit it, part of you wishes that he loves you more than Jae Kyung."

"I have to admit that." Ga Eul said. "But I don't want to ruin a relationship. As I said before, I don't want Jae Kyung to experience what I've felt before."

"So you wouldn't take him even if he confesses to you?" Yi Jung asked curiously.

"Nope." Ga Eul shook her head as she answered Yi Jung's question.

Yi Jung let out a sigh of relief as he heard what Ga Eul said. A smile crept to his face as he pinched Ga Eul's chubby cheeks and chuckled after doing so.

"Why did you do that?" Ga Eul asked as she removed his hands from her face.

"It's a punishment for making me worry." Yi Jung said with a smile. "You're sobbing very hard earlier. Look at what you've done to my suit! It's already wet!" Yi Jung placed her hand over to his left shoulder where Ga Eul leaned earlier when she came to him crying.

"Sorry." Ga Eul apologized to him as she too pinched his cheeks that turned red after only a few seconds.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF.**

**

* * *

Chapter 18: The News**

That very same day when Ga Eul went to Woo Bin's office, Jae Kyung has also decided to check on him. As she was about to turn the knob to Woo Bin's office, Jae Kyung heard his voice saying, "Could it be possible that I'm in love with two people at the same time? I love Jae Kyung, yes. But I think, I love you as well and that's not a friendship love I'm talking about."

When Jae Kyung heard those words, she suddenly felt her heart stop beating. Her mind went blank and all she could do was lean against the wall beside the door to Woo Bin's office. After a few moments, Ga Eul was out of his office, unaware that Jae Kyung was watching her go away with tears forming in both of their eyes.

Jae Kyung calmed herself first before doing her next move. She breathed deeply and arranged her thoughts. Once done, she turned the knob of his office door. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Woo Bin looking towards that direction and their eyes locked for a brief second before Woo Bin turned his gaze away from him.

Jae Kyung forced a smile as she went towards Woo Bin, taking her steps slowly. When she was a few feet away from him, Jae Kyung stopped as Woo Bin struggled to keep his gaze away from her, embarrassment evident in his face. "Don't worry." Jae Kyung started to say. "I won't linger that long… nor will I nag you about what I heard." Jae Kyung said softly. "I don't want to look pathetic but what I'm about to do will bring me that image… but Woo Bin, I have to say that… I won't let you go that easily." Jae Kyung took a few steps forward and stopped when her body was so close to Woo Bin's. She cupped his face and made him look directly in her eyes. "I love you." Jae Kyung whispered. She tiptoed and for a split second, planted a soft peck on Woo Bin's lips. As soon as she kissed him, Jae Kyung turned her back at him, leaving Woo Bin speechless and more confused than ever.

C,")

"You're still putting too much pressure on your wrist." Yi Jung scolded Ga Eul for the millionth time today as Ga Eul was seated in front of the potter's wheel, trying to mold a vase one afternoon.

"Aish." Ga Eul cursed. "I'm doing my best not to!" She said as Ga Eul leaned more forward, trying to focus her attention on the vase and not on Yi Jung.

Yi Jung let out a soft chuckle as he took a sip from his tea. He watched her for a minute before putting the cup down on the wooden table. He made his way to her and sat beside Ga Eul on the long wooden bench she was sitting at. With a smile on his face, Yi Jung gently placed his hand over hers and started to guide her hands along the contours of the vase.

Ga Eul felt a tinge of red spreading on her face as she felt Yi Jung's hands touching her own. The attention and focus on the vase diverted to the man beside her as she watched Yi Jung molding the vase together with her hands.

"Hey." Yi Jung called her attention as soon as he felt her eyes on her. "Focus on what you're doing. You can stare at me later." Yi Jung joked.

"I'm not staring at you." Ga Eul defended as she moved her hands away from the clay and stood up to wash her hands.

Yi Jung stopped the potter's wheel as soon as Ga Eul left him and went over, too, to the sink to wash the clay away from his hands. As they were washing the clay off their hands, Yi Jung can't help but smile as he watched Ga Eul flush in front of him.

For a few days, Ga Eul would come over to his studio to learn pottery. She started doing so after that one afternoon when she went over to Yi Jung's museum and cried as she told Yi Jung what Woo Bin said to her.

When she finally calmed down, Yi Jung invited her to tour the museum as he convince her that it would help her calm down and forget, just like what it does to him. At the same time, Yi Jung also invited her to his studio afterwards, saying that pottery will help her relax. Feeling that relaxing is what she needed at that time, Ga Eul agreed to come with him and for the first time, Ga Eul saw Yi Jung doing pottery in his very own potter's wheel and studio. Seeing how much he enjoyed it, Ga Eul decided to do it to, thinking that she might enjoy it as well. But now… hmmm… with Yi Jung as her teacher, Ga Eul can't help but be distracted with Yi Jung every time he teaches her what to do, her day ending up without a finished product. All she was ever able to make was a clump of clay turn into an asymmetric and distorted vase.

"Ending the day so early?" Yi Jung asked her.

Ga Eul pouted a bit and then started to say, "It's your fault. You're starting again."

"I was just stating the truth, Ga Eul- yang." Yi Jung pointed out. "You need to focus on what you're doing. You can always stare at me anytime." Yi Jung chuckled more as Ga Eul's face flushed at what he just said. He diverted to topic as soon as felt his stomach grumble a little. "You're cooking tonight, right? I'm hungry."

C,")

"Isn't food ready?" Yi Jung asked for the nth time tonight as he switched channels in the television, waiting for Ga Eul to call him for dinner.

It was yet another night when he was over Ga Eul's place, sitting lamely on her couch as he was waiting for their dinner that Ga Eul cooked.

"Just a few seconds!" Ga Eul shouted from the kitchen as she was placing the food on dinner plates. She then put the small plates on the tray and carried them to her table that was overlooking the living area. "Help me set the table." Ga Eul said as she was putting the plates on top of the table. As soon as Yi Jung heard that, he got up from his place and went over to the kitchen to grab their eating utensils, leaving the television on a news program.

"Wow. They all look good." Yi Jung complimented as soon as the table is set and they were seated on the table.

"Of course. I cooked them." Ga Eul bragged which earned a soft chuckle from the two of them.

They ate their food while exchanging a few words with each other about the things they are hearing from the news program. As they were listening to the news, they heard a thing saying about a couple getting married soon but the news anchor did not reveal the names of the people as the commercials started to air. When she heard the thing about marriage, a thought suddenly occurred in Ga Eul's mind. It may be too weird or crazy but seeing Yi Jung eat the food she cooked tonight… seeing him hang out in her unit every now and then… staying at his studio for a while… Ga Eul couldn't help but think that somehow, just somehow, they look like a married couple already.

Well, they're not really in a relationship now or whatsoever. They are just enjoying each other's company- going out every now and then. They haven't really talked about what they have between them because it never crossed their minds…until now that Ga Eul thought about it.

As Yi Jung was silently eating his food, Ga Eul gently put down her chopsticks and watched Yi Jung munch his food. She was looking at him and Ga Eul can't help but smile seeing him enjoy the food she cooked.

"Why are you staring at me again?" Yi Jung asked as soon as he felt that Ga Eul stopped eating and started looking at him.

"I was just thinking…" Ga Eul started.

"About?"

"I'm not implying anything or what… but…" Ga Eul paused as she thought how to deliver it to him. "What… what do you think about us?"

Yi Jung's face turned into a serious one as soon as he heard what Ga Eul asked him. He, too, put down his chopsticks and looked at her. "Now that you mention it…" Yi Jung started to say. "We haven't really talked about that. Honestly, I don't really know." Yi Jung admitted. Ga Eul's face turned into a disappointed one as soon as she heard what Yi Jung said but it quickly faded away when he continued talking. "All I could say is that I'm enjoying every moment I have with you. Seeing you everyday seemed like a necessity to me. Eun Jae might be right- that you're my air." Yi Jung paused. "But I don't want to rush things that's why I'm not saying anything to you. I want to be sure about what I feel first. We both just came from a… well, complicated stories and I think it won't be too good if we turn this thing that we have into something serious. I don't want people to think that we're just using each other 'cause it's not really the case, is it?" Ga Eul nodded her head in agreement to Yi Jung. "All I could say is that… will you stay by my side, as I stay by yours?"

Ga Eul let out a small smile and nodded her head. "You're right. Let's just enjoy what we have, eh?"

Yi Jung smiled too and nodded his head. They went back to eating their dinner when, after only a few minutes, the news program went back on air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, just earlier tonight at the opening of his exhibit, the long- time engaged couple, potter Jung Il Hyun and editor- in- chief, Cha Eun Jae has finally announced their marriage in a couple of weeks from now." The news anchor reported.

Both Yi Jung and Ga Eul turned their heads to watch Jung Il Hyun's taped video of the announcement he made that he and Eun Jae are getting married soon.

As Yi Jung was watching, Ga Eul looked at him. She was afraid to see the same expression he had when Yi Jung first saw Il Hyun and Eun Jae in the restaurant and when Ga Eul told him that they were engaged. However, tonight, Yi Jung has a different reaction. He didn't seem to mind it at all.

Yi Jung turned back to the table and said, "She didn't tell me that. Did you know about that?"

"No." Ga Eul said which is the truth because all she knew is that Eun Jae is engaged to that famous potter.

"Eun Jae seems to be happy." Yi Jung commented. "I'm happy for her."


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF.**

**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Reception Party**

"Thank you for coming, Yi Jung, Ga Eul." Eun Jae said happily as she bowed down to her guests tonight on her special day. She was stunningly beautiful earlier on her wedding ceremony and now in the reception party, she still looks as stunning as ever.

"Thank you too." Her husband, Jung Il Hyun said as he too bowed to show his gratefulness. Il Hyun and Eun Jae both have smiles glued on their faces as they greeted the guests that attended their special day.

"You're welcome. Congratulations." Ga Eul responded with a smile at the happy couple in front of them.

"Congratulations. Eun Jae. Il Hyun." Yi Jung said, too, with a smile on his face.

"I'm really glad you came, Yi Jung- ah." Eun Jae said softly.

"You're always welcome, Eun Jae." Yi Jung replied with a small smile.

"We'll be excusing ourselves, guys." Il Hyun said. "We're going to thank the other guests for coming as well."

"Go on." Ga Eul encouraged.

"Enjoy the rest of the night." Il Hyun responded with a smile before going to the other guests to thank them as well.

As soon as Il Hyun and Eun Jae were out of Yi Jung and Ga Eul's sight, Ga Eul turned to look at Yi Jung who seemed very unaffected by the fact that his ex- girlfriend is actually married to another man today. She studied him carefully as Yi Jung took a sip from the wine and observed the other people inside the hall.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yi Jung asked as he turned his head towards Ga Eul who was still eyeing him curiously on his side. "Is there something on my face?" he asked jokingly.

"Nothing." Ga Eul answered with a smile as she bowed her head a little and took a sip of her own wine. "You just seem so unaffected with the events today."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Last night, before going to sleep, I was thinking what your reaction would be today. I mean, Eun Jae's your ex- girlfriend and really, you didn't give up that easily when you found out that she's already engaged." Ga Eul explained. "Even though you've been cool about the event these past few weeks, I still thought that you would feel a little lonely today. I thought I would be seeing regret in your face but watching how you congratulated Il Hyun and Eun Jae just a while ago, I realized I was wrong."

"Just what I thought." Yi Jung replied with a smile. "I won't deny that I'm affected with the fact that Eun Jae's already married. I loved her and you very well know that, right?" Ga Eul nodded her head in response. "That's why there will always be a special place in my heart for her. I felt it tinge a while ago while looking at them but it faded away quickly as soon as I saw that they are happy to be together. She's happy and I'm glad for that fact. I can see that she's very pleased today so I can't ruin that by greeting them with a frown on my face, right?"

"Araso… araso…" Ga Eul nodded her head slightly as she turned away from him and looked at her surroundings. Just when Yi Jung turned his head towards the direction Ga Eul turned to, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung appeared from that direction. "Woo Bin- ah. Jae Kyung." Ga Eul said their names to recognize their presence as Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were walking towards Yi Jung and Ga Eul's direction.

"Ga Eul- ah!" Jae Kyung said cheerfully as she left Woo Bin's side and hurried towards the other two. "You're here!"

"Yeah." Ga Eul replied with a wry smile. "Eun Jae's my editor- in- chief so… yeah. I'm here as well."

"I see." Jae Kyung replied with a smile. "And of course, Yi Jung is here as your escort, right?"

Yi Jung chuckled a little when he heard Jae Kyung's comment. He took a look at Woo Bin and then proceeded to answering Jae Kyung's assumption. "Well, not really." Yi Jung answered coolly as he tried to avoid triggering something in Woo Bin once again. It has been a few weeks since they had a fight at the lounge but still, Yi Jung and Woo Bin haven't reconciled yet. "Eun Jae is a good friend of mine."

"More like your ex, Yi Jung." Woo Bin's voice came out of nowhere as he appeared beside Jae Kyung.

Ga Eul felt tension rising so she decided to change the topic instead. "By the way, you two are good now?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Jae Kyung answered with a smile as she wrapped her hands around Woo Bin's arm, as if owning him fully.

"Good then." Ga Eul replied with a smile. "It's nothing. I didn't do anything."

"You still helped me, Ga Eul- ah. I'm very thankful. I knew that you're a good friend. No wonder Woo Bin here has labeled you as his best friend." Jae Kyung let out a soft giggle. "I knew from the very start that it would be nice to have you as my friend too."

"Thanks, Jae Kyung. That's too much." Ga Eul said. "If there's anything I could do for you, just ask me. I'll be around."

"Thank you, Ga Eul." Jae Kyung replied showing her wide smile. "Anyways, Woo Bin and I would have to greet the others. I don't want them to think I became snobbish."

"Alright. I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around too. Bye Yi Jung, Ga Eul." Jae Kyung waved to them as she and Woo Bin took their steps away from the other couple.

"What was that about?" Woo Bin asked as soon as he knew that they were out of Yi Jung and Ga Eul's sight.

"A greeting." Jae Kyung replied coolly as she removed her arms around Woo Bin's. "I don't want Ga Eul to think that what she did was a waste. Besides, we're a perfect couple, aren't we?" Jae Kyung then whispered something into Woo Bin's ear. "We're a perfect couple in the eyes of the public. Remember that." Jae Kyung said firmly. "I'll just go and have a drink at the bar."

C,")

"Do you want to come with me to chat with the other guests?" Yi Jung asked Ga Eul.

"No. I'm fine here. Besides, they don't know me." Ga Eul replied with a smile.

"Would you be fine alone?" Yi Jung asked.

"Yeah. I'm a big girl now, Yi Jung." Ga Eul replied with a small smile. "I can handle myself."

"Alright. I'll just greet them." Yi Jung said. "I'll be back before you know it." Yi Jung assured her.

"Take your time. I'll be fine. Maybe I'll just go and greet my officemates around." Ga Eul replied. "Go now. They're already having a nice chat." Ga Eul pushed him a little.

"I'll be back." Yi Jung mouthed as he was walking towards the group of businessmen gathered around at one corner.

"I know. I'll be waiting." Ga Eul mouthed as she jokingly shooed Yi Jung.

Just when Yi Jung arrived to that group of businessmen to have a talk with them, a man went over to Ga Eul's side. When he was near Ga Eul, he started to speak, "You're here too, Ga Eul."

That voice was awfully very familiar to Ga Eul. She turned her head towards the direction of the voice and found out that she was right. It was that annoying 'office crush' talking to her again. "Of course I would be here, Sun Pyo. It's our boss's wedding anyway."

"So, you alone tonight?" Sun Pyo asked casually, playing stupid that he didn't see her with Yi Jung earlier.

"Well…" Ga Eul paused, thinking of what to answer but before she was able to continue, Sun Pyo spoke again.

"I was thinking if you'd want to go out later. I mean, the after party." Sun Pyo replied with a smile.

"Oh." Was all that Ga Eul could respond. As much as she wanted to say no to him, she can't find the right words to decline him politely. Just when her head was going blank, Ga Eul felt an arm snaking around her waist.

"Sorry man, she already has a date for the after party."

* * *

*A/n: Ending soon. Thanks to all the reviews! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF.**

Sorry for taking so much time to upload the next chappies. Been busy dealing with reality. Anyways, here's chapter 20. Enjoy reading :D**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Realization**

After drinking a few cocktails, Jae Kyung started to go for the exit of the hall. She did not bother to find Woo Bin and tell him that's she's going. Rather, she just went on her own way. On the way towards the exit, Jae Kyung picked her phone from her purse and dialed the number of her bodyguard. "I'm going now. Come and pick me up."

"Yes ma'am." The voice of her female bodyguard responded from the other line.

Jae Kyung then proceeded towards the exit, completely forgetting that she had left someone behind.

"Is that so?" Sun Pyo asked curiously. "I didn't know. Sorry, Mr. Song." With that, Sun Pyo bowed down and left Woo Bin and Ga Eul.

As soon as Sun Pyo was out of sight, Woo Bin removed his arms around Ga Eul's waist. He looked at Ga Eul who was a bit shocked with what just happened. "I suppose you're going with Yi Jung later so…" Woo Bin started to say. "I'm sorry for that." Woo Bin said, pertaining to holding her waist. "I… uh…"

"It's okay." Ga Eul cut him off. "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem, best friend." Woo Bin teased her.

"Where's Jae Kyung, by the way?"

"She said she's going to have a few drinks by the…" Woo Bin turned towards the direction of the bar but was not able to see Jae Kyung. "She was there a while ago." Woo Bin muttered. He then looked back at Ga Eul, "I better find her."

"Alright." Ga Eul replied with a smile. "Thanks, again."

As soon as Woo Bin left Ga Eul's side, Yi Jung moved towards Ga Eul's direction. His face was straight but Ga Eul could see a trace of worry written over it. "What happened?" Yi Jung asked curiously.

"It was nothing." Ga Eul replied.

"You fell for him again?"

"What are you saying?" Ga Eul asked, completely puzzled at Yi Jung's question. It has been a few weeks and she could proudly say that she's feeling better about the situation. Knowing that Woo Bin and Jae Kyung are good, she could completely forget what he has said that day. Anyway, she's happy with what's happening to her now… with what's happening with her and Yi Jung. But, what's this?

"You're smiling." Yi Jung replied. "I thought you made up your mind? Why are you acting like that?"

"I made up my mind." Ga Eul said defensively. "I won't fall for him again. I told you about it."

"But why does it seem to me that you're not doing that?"

"Yi Jung!" Ga Eul slightly raised her voice out of irritation. Good thing there was only a few people round them and that each and every one seems busy with their own businesses. "What are you talking about? Woo Bin just helped me to get Sun Pyo out of my sight. What's wrong with that?"

"Then why did he have his arm around your waist?" Yi Jung retorted back.

"You're jealous, are you?" Ga Eul asked him, slightly convinced with her hypothesis since Yi Jung seems to be really disturbed right now. He has this frown on his face and he seems really irritated.

"Who said that?"

"Okay then, deny." Ga Eul replied. "I'll go now. Enjoy the rest of the night." She then turned her back away from him but before she was able to go away, Yi Jung caught her arm and stopped her.

"I'm driving you home."

"Where's she?" Woo Bin asked Jae Kyung's bodyguard over the phone as he was driving along the streets of Seoul. He did not receive a reply from the other line. "Is she home?"

"No, sir."

"Then, where is she?" Woo Bin asked.

"She's having a few drinks at the nearby…" Before Jae Kyung's bodyguard was able to finish talking, Woo Bin hang up the phone and took a U- turn at the nearest area and headed off to the direction of the bar that Jae Kyung frequented in the past few days.

As he parked his car outside the large and massive building, Woo Bin saw Jae Kyung's bodyguard leaning against the black Mercedes, waiting for Jae Kyung to emerge from the bar. Woo Bin did not bother to go over to her, instead, he continued towards the entrance of the bar and into the large dance floor where a lot of people were hanging out. He searched through the crowd, looking for that familiar short- haired girl and after a few minutes, there, he found her sitting by the bar, drinking a cocktail and hanging out with a man he doesn't know. With his glare on- set, Woo Bin made his way towards Jae Kyung's direction. When he was nearing her, he could hear her laughter and so is the guy's. They were exchanging a few words and from her voice, Woo Bin could tell that she has reached her drinking limit.

"Hahahahaha…" Jae Kyung's laughter filled Woo Bin's ears as he was so near her.

"Jae Kyung." His voice trailed from her back. "Let me take you home." He said calmly though his eyes were shooting death glares to the man across her.

"Why? I'm still having fun." The heiress responded and then turned back to the man she was talking to earlier.

"You're drunk." Woo Bin whispered. "Let me take you home."

"Excuse me." The man across Ga Eul cut Woo Bin off. "Can't you see? We're having fun here. Who are you anyway?" The stranger dared to talk back at Woo Bin. It seems that he was not frightened by the death glares Woo Bin sent him earlier.

"I'm his boyfriend. Objections?" Woo Bin answered. "Let's go, Jae Kyung- ah." Woo Bin said once more before carrying Jae Kyung out of the place, bridal style.

"Yah! Let me go!" Jae Kyung's voice was echoing inside as Woo Bin was carrying her out of the bar. Woo Bin stopped at one point to shut her up. With a quick peck on the lips that Woo Bin gave her, Jae Kyung was speechless.

As they reached the parking lot, Jae Kyung's bodyguard came to take over Jae Kyung but then, Woo Bin insisted that he drive Jae Kyung back home. "I want to take her home. You can trail along." Woo Bin responded as he headed off for his car. He settled Jae Kyung inside the passenger's seat and once he was settled in the driver's seat, Woo Bin revved off the engine.

The drive started silently but after a few minutes, when Jae Kyung was back to consciousness, she started to mumble, "Why did you follow me? I have my bodyguard to take me home."

"I was the one who brought you to that party, I should take responsibility in taking you home. Besides, she can't stop you from drinking. You might be wasted the time you get home."

"So what?" Jae Kyung retorted back. "We're out of the public's eyes, already, Woo Bin- ah." Jae Kyung said, still mumbling because of her drunken state. "You don't have to act that you care so much about me. We're out of Yi Jung and Ga Eul's sight already, no need to pretend anymore."

"Jae Kyung…" Woo Bin's voice called her name softly as if implying something.

"Don't pretend anymore, Woo Bin. That's what we are now- a perfect couple in front of the public's eyes." Jae Kyung said, sadness evident in her tone. "That's the least you could do for me since I won't let you go… to pretend that we're a happy couple... to pretend that…"

"Jae Kyung!" Woo Bin slightly raised his voice upon hearing those words come out of Jae Kyung's mouth. He then pulled to the side of the street and turned to face Jae Kyung who has tears now running uncontrollably from her eyes. "Didn't I tell you that I would try? I'm doing my best now to go back to what we used to be… and I'm doing it well."

"Liar." Jae Kyung mumbled. "You're still affected with the fact that Yi Jung and Ga Eul are going on good terms now."

"She's nothing more but a best friend to me now." Woo Bin revealed. "I was wrong with what I imagined my feelings for her are."

Jae Kyung did not respond anymore but let the tears fall more from her eyes. In a flash, she opened the door of Woo Bin's car and got out.

"Jae Kyung!" Woo Bin called her to stop her from walking farther away from him but she did not. She just continued on walking. Jae Kyung's bodyguard tried to follow her but Woo Bin stopped her saying that he could handle things. He followed Jae Kyung and in a short span of time, he was able to catch up with her.

Jae Kyung was looking so helpless as her knees weakened and she started to fall but then, a strong pair of arms caught her and stopped her from falling to the ground. "Why are you like this?" His voice echoed inside his head.

"I don't… I don't even know." She said as endless tears fell from her eyes. it was a good thing that w was standing firm to the ground, if not, both of them could have fallen to the ground already. Her whole weight was being leaned on to Woo Bin now as Jae Kyung was still helpless in standing.

"I'm wrong. I'm sorry." Woo Bin apologized. "I was affected with what Yi Jung was showing me. I was worried about her. I knew I have hurt her. I was guilty and seeing her with Yi Jung made me feel that I am indeed losing a very worth- it girl." Woo Bin started to say. "But I was definitely wrong with that. I didn't realize that I was hurting you in the midst of my thinking. After that day when I told her what I was feeling and you came to me afterwards telling me that you won't give me up, that's when I realized that I was definitely wrong with what I'm imagining. She's a friend- a friend I would always turn to but she's not a person I would want to be with the rest of my life. Jae Kyung- ah, I'm really sorry. I was wrong. I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOF.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Wine and Kisses**

The drive back home to Ga Eul's place was rather quiet as Yi Jung did not want to talk about that 'jealousy' thing anymore. It drives him nuts 'coz somehow, he knows that Ga Eul is right in a way. Seeing Woo Bin wrap his hands around her waist earlier was a sight he was not able to handle earlier, and so, he took his gaze off them right away. Now, he knows what Woo Bin feels when he used to annoy him back then.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, was staring at Yi Jung curiously as his eyes were focused on the road before him. She knows the reason why he's acting this way tonight. Usually, they would talk on the way back to her unit but tonight is something different. She kept quiet the whole time too, noticing that Yi Jung was thinking of something himself too. Besides, she knows that Yi Jung doesn't want to talk about this whole 'jealousy' topic thing that she has brought up earlier in the party. She knows that Yi Jung won't admit it even if he does.

After a few more minutes of the drive, Yi Jung pulled the car in front of Ga Eul's condominium building. He opened the door for her, a habit he has developed as the two of them started to get closer and closer. He was about to get back to the driver's seat when Ga Eul's voice stopped him. Ga Eul thought that she has probably given him enough time to think. "What some drink?" Ga Eul offered, fidgeting with her fingers a bit. "A friend gave me wine a few days ago. It would be sad to drink it alone."

"I… uh…"

"Please?" Ga Eul said in her soft, melodic voice. When Yi Jung didn't respond after moments of silence, Ga Eul took his answer as 'no.' "Alright then." She whispered in a sad tone. "Be careful when you drive." Ga Eul turned her back to him to go to her unit but Yi Jung's voice echoed from her back. "I'll just park the car." Ga Eul let out a small smile as she continued walking towards her unit.

Jae Kyung let out a small smile as Woo Bin helped her wipe away her tears. It has been a while since they reached her house but Jae Kyung was still crying from what just happened earlier.

They were settled on the couch inside her house. Good thing there was no one else around, and so, they were able to talk about things.

"Stop crying already." Woo Bin said softly as he wiped away the millionth tear that escaped her eyes tonight. He caressed her face gently, wiping the tears away and soothing her.

"I was just…" Jae Kyung paused slightly laughing at her actions tonight. "I just didn't expect you to do that." She explained. "The past few weeks have been quite a hard time for me… for us, I mean. I thought I would really be losing you but I don't have enough courage to. That's why I hang on. I hang on even though it hurts me to not be with you like before."

"It's a good thing you held onto me." Woo Bin said. "That day, when you turned to my office after I confessed to Ga Eul that I'm confused at that time, I became more confused than ever after you told me that you'd still hang on. I don't want to hurt you and letting you go was something that came to my mind. I'm sorry about that. But when you left, I thought things over and over again. It's Yi Jung' fault." Woo Bin let out a small chuckle. "Remind me to give him a punch one time."

"Here you go." Ga Eul handed Yi Jung the wine.

"You changed already?" Yi Jung asked as he took the wine from Ga Eul. She took the seat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah. I started to feel cold so I changed." Ga Eul reasoned out as she took a sip of the wine.

"I see." He then took a sip from the wine. "You look good wearing that dress, by the way."

"Thanks." Was all Ga Eul could mutter since Yi Jung seemed to be stiff at the moment. Though she knows that it might irritate him a bit, Ga Eul brought up the topic they've both been trying to ignore earlier. She surely doesn't want to end the night with them having this small argument about the whole 'Woo Bin' and 'jealousy' thing. "About earlier…" Ga Eul started to say. "That was really nothing, Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul explained as she received no response from Yi Jung at the moment she started the conversation. She went on when Yi Jung did not say anything, rather, just drank his wine. "You know that Sun Pyo is kinda irritating. Woo Bin just helped me to get him out of sight. There's nothing really on his… hand…" Ga Eul trailed off, trying to how to explain properly to Yi Jung without irritating him further.

"Why…" Yi Jung then spoke up. "Why are you explaining all these?"

Ga Eul turned to look at him and found his eyes looking at hers as well. Their gazes locked for a moment before Ga Eul finally turned her gaze away from him and started to say something. "I don't… I don't even know why." Ga Eul said honestly. They are not a couple or something of the sort. Well, they've been going out and they both admit that they enjoy the company of each other. But when she thinks about it, there's nothing really going. Maybe, they're one of those couple who say that they are exclusively dating? Though that maybe the case, there's still no commitment between them and jealousy and all those other stuff are out of this case. "You just…" Ga Eul then looked back at him and found his eyes still staring at hers. "You seem pissed off and… I just don't want you to think something that…" Ga Eul emptied her glass of wine. Darn. Why is she even bothering to explain to him? She stood up from her seat and went over to the counter where the wine is located. She poured herself another glass. Ga Eul was about to drink it all up again when she felt a hand stop her from doing so. The hand guided her to put down the glass and as she did so, Ga Eul saw Yi Jung's eyes still staring at hers.

"You shouldn't be doing that." Yi Jung said. He locked his hand with hers and brought her hand near his face. Yi Jung then planted soft kisses on her hand and as he did so, Ga Eul felt something tinge inside her. "I'm sorry… about earlier. I shouldn't have acted that way." Yi Jung apologized as he stopped kissing her hand. He turned back at her. "I may be pissed off… I may be jealous. For that, I'm sorry. I don't have a reason to, do I?" Ga Eul nodded her head in response. "And… I don't have a right to even if there's a reason." Yi Jung said with a sad tone. "I'm really sorry. I don't want to end the night for you like this."

Ga Eul pulled her hand out of his grasp and gently took his face in her hands. Their eyes locked and so, Ga Eul took advantage to tell something to him. "You're right that you don't have a reason to be jealous." Ga Eul said. "But for your second reason, you know that you always have the chance to get that right, eh?" Yi Jung looked at her questioningly.

"I don't even understand why I'm acting like this." Yi Jung said dejectedly.

"Maybe because… you love me?" Ga Eul replied back with her teasing tone. She let out a soft chuckle as she continued, "I was just kidding."

Yi Jung could not deny that he I taken aback by what Ga Eul said. Even though she mentioned she was just kidding, he found a hint in her voice as if saying that she really meant it.

Now that she mentioned it, Yi Jung hasn't really thought about being in love with her. Sure, he enjoys every single moment with her and he would always like to see her. He always likes to see her smile that's why he can't end the night like this, with them having a small misunderstanding. His gaze focused on Ga Eul as he thought things over. It's been a while since the things between him and Eun Jae have been settled. And Ga Eul, he knows that she has moved on, just like what she told her.

Could it be really it? Could it be that he's in love with this girl right in front of him?

What he feels right now… is more than what he felt for Eun Jae before.

"Yi Jung- ah…" her voice broke his reverie. "Anything wrong?"

"I… I was just thinking…." Yi Jung started.

"About?"

"Ga Eul- ah…"

"What is it?"

"What do you think of me?" Yi Jung asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Ga Eul asked, puzzled at why this came up suddenly.

"Just answer me, please." Yi Jung replied. Before he finally admits to himself what he thinks he feels right now, Yi Jung would first like to hear her thoughts about him. Sure, they've been together countless times… not to mention that they have already kissed a few times before. But still, Yi Jung himself is not sure of what Ga Eul thinks of him. He, of course, would not like to be rejected.

"Hmmmm…" Ga Eul started. She turned her back at him and picked up her glass of wine. She went back to the couch and settled on it, waiting for Yi Jung to follow her there. As she took a sip of her wine, Yi Jung settled beside her, waiting for Ga Eul's answer. She put down the glass on the table and turned to look at Yi Jung who was eyeing her curiously. She let out a small smile and neared Yi Jung's face. Ga Eul gave him a soft peck on his lips. It only lasted for a less than a second but Yi Jung was still taken aback by her action. They've kissed before but there's something in this mere peck that Ga Eul gave him.

"Would you take that as an answer?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung shyly, as she turned her gaze away from him.

Instead of speaking, Yi Jung reached out his hand and cupped Ga Eul's face. He answered her question by giving her a kiss- a passionate one this time. His hand traveled down to her nape and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

It has been a while since they've shared a kiss. This time is completely different since Yi Jung is already opening his mind to the possibility that he is in love with this girl.

As they were kissing, Ga Eul could feel her heart thumping so loud in her chest as they each second passed by. Her hands rested on his muscular chest and she could also feel the loud thumping of his heart. At the second that they pulled apart to breathe in, their lips formed into a small smile before Yi Jung pulled her closer to him again and kissed her.

Ga Eul did not fight back the kisses but responded with soft and gentle kisses. The way his lips moved against her before were not aggressive, as if taking things slowly- much like what's going on in this relationship between the two of them and that is the reason why Ga Eul is attracted to this guy so much. Unlike the others, Yi Jung is the kind of man who would want to form a strong base relationship first before taking things to the next level. With his kisses right now, Ga Eul could tell that somehow, Yi Jung is getting over that stage as his kisses were starting to be more aggressive this time.

Capturing her waist, Yi Jung's hand is playing with the hem of her blouse as the other one is still placed on her nape. Ga Eul's hand, on the other hand, travelled down his polo, carefully unbuttoning his polo shirt. When his shirt is fully unbuttoned, Yi Jung slightly pulled apart from her and guided Ga Eul's hands to remove his polo shirt. Ga Eul is overwhelmed by the sight before her. Yi Jung's muscular chest and well- formed abs is right in front of her.

"Yi Jung- ah…" her voice trailed off as Yi Jung was about to kiss her again.

"Hmmm?" Yi Jung asked as he planted soft kisses on her hands.

"Let's stop at this." Ga Eul said.

* * *

*a/n: next chapter will be the last one :D thanks for waiting and supporting this fic. ja~! -bluefairy17


	22. Chapter 22

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV shows/ Anime I write for. They are properties of their owners and creators, and in no way am I associated with them. Any name, place, date and event similar to reality are coincidental. In no way am I getting money for writing these stories. No copyright infringement intended. ****These are only works of fictions.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Can't Stand It**

"Hmmmm?" Yi Jung asked, looking intently at Ga Eul who is keeping her eyes off Yi Jung.

"Let's stop at this." Ga Eul repeated as she reached for his polo shirt and covered it on Yi Jung's bare chest.

"W… why?" Yi Jung asked, stuttering, frustration slightly evident in his voice as he reached for her face and cupped it between his hands.

"This isn't just right." Ga Eul answered. "You haven't properly courted me yet."

"Wh… what?"

"Yi Jung, before I give in myself, of course, I would like to do it with someone I…" Ga Eul paused. "Of course, I want to experience being courted first!" Ga Eul said as she stood up from the couch and went over the kitchen. Yi Jung stared at her as she drank water and composed herself, fixing her messy hair and blouse.

He stood up from the couch and wore his polo shirt again. After doing so, Yi Jung went over to Ga Eul's side and wrapped his hands around her waist from the back. He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "If that's what you want then." Yi Jung gave her a light peck on the cheek. "I'll go now. Good night, Ga Eul- yang."

"Yi Jung- ah." Woo Bin's voice was heard inside his studio, one evening.

Yi Jung stopped on working on that little pot on the potter's wheel and turned to the direction of the voice. There, he found Woo Bin standing with his hands inside his pocket, waiting for Yi Jung's reaction. "Woo Bin." Yi Jung was quite surprised with this visit of his best bud.

"I think we ought to talk." Woo Bin said. Yi Jung nodded his head and motioned that he'll just wash his hands. Woo Bin took a seat at the bench as he was waiting for Yi Jung to come back. A few minutes passed and Yi Jung came back with two beers in hand. Yi Jung handed one to Woo Bin and then took the seat across Woo Bin.

"So, what brought you here tonight?" Yi Jung asked as soon as he took the seat.

"Just want to patch up things with my friend." Woo Bin answered as he took a sip from the beer.

"I see." Yi Jung replied. "It's been a few weeks already, huh?"

"Yeah." Woo Bin answered. "And I should say, I miss my best friend."

Yi Jung let out a soft chuckle when he heard what Woo Bin just said. He extended his hand that's rolled into a fist and Woo Bin punched it lightly, as a sign that they're already in good terms.

"I hope you're not giving her a hard time." Woo Bin said.

"Speaking of which…" Yi Jung started. "Can you… help me?"

"You're pursuing her?"

"I plan to." Yi Jung admitted. "But I'll admit, it's kind of hard to do so."

"The Casanova's running out of his tricks?"

"Can be." Yi Jung replied with a soft chuckle. "But it's more of I want to do something special for her."

"Do you know what she likes?"

"Huh?"

"Favorites and such."

"I think that's what I'm missing. I only know she loves Latte." Yi Jung replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I think you really need my help." Woo Bin replied with a smile.

"Yah Woo Bin! Where are we going?" Ga Eul asked as she tried to remove the blindfold from her eyes but Woo Bin's hand stopped her.

"Didn't I say that you should behave, huh, best friend?" Woo Bin said as he guided Ga Eul towards the table. They were at the rooftop of the museum. There was only a table set at the middle of the place and in front of it, a small stage is set- up. Around the area, pink and roses were found as well as petals scattered on the floor. Woo Bin left Ga Eul without saying anything. As soon as Woo Bin left, the sound of a guitar echoed inside Ga Eul's ears. She tried to remove the blindfold, half- expecting that Woo Bin would stop her but no hand came to do so. Just when she removed her blindfold, Ga Eul heard the voice she loves singing… singing her favorite song- Can't Stand It.

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know...  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it_

Yi Jung was smiled widely as soon as she saw Ga Eul emerge from the door. She was stunningly beautiful as always though she's just wearing her usual clothes to work. Woo Bin gave him a thumbs- up sign before leaving the two of them alone tonight._  
_

_I've been searching for  
A girl that's just like you  
Cause I know  
That your heart is true_

Ga Eul stared at him with so much amazement and happiness in her eyes as Yi Jung was plucking the strings of the guitar and singing a song for her at the stage. Small tears began to form in her eyes at the sight of Yi Jung before him. So this is what he means the other day- _"If that's what you want then."__  
_

_Let's sell all our shit,  
And run away  
To sail the ocean blue  
Then you'll know,  
That my heart is true yeah_

Yi Jung was delighted to see the reaction on her face. It was pretty evident that she's happy to see him tonight. Surprise, puzzlement and happiness are written all over her face. Yi Jung could also see the tears that are forming in her eyes. Woo Bin was right- singing this song would delight her so much. It's her favorite song, by the way. The song that she wanted to be sung to her by someone she loves.

You, you got me where you want me  
Cause I'll do anything to please you  
Just to make it through...  
Another year

Ga Eul fished her phone and started to take a video while singing onstage. It is one moment she wants replay again and again if she has a chance to. It's also the first time she heard Yi Jung singing and playing the guitar. It's an event she doesn't want to miss. Hearing his voice singing her favorite song to her is truly amazing and heart- melting. Yi Jung's voice is a nice music to the ears.

You, I saw you across the room  
And I knew that this was gonna  
Blossom into something beautiful.  
You're beautiful.

There were times when Yi Jung would go off tune due to the look Ga Eul gives him throughout the whole time that he's singing. And seeing her take a video of him made things worse, but he didn't stop singing since he wants to finish the song for her.

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know...  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

And I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it.

As soon as Yi Jung was done singing, he let out that smile that would always make Ga Eul's hear flutter. He settled the guitar on the table onstage nearby and grabbed the bouquet of roses. With the smile glued on his face, Yi Jung went over to where Ga Eul is and handed her the bouquet. She took it from him and with a smile too, she said, "Thank you."

"You're always welcome." Yi Jung replied. "This is what you want, eh?"

"More than what I wanted." Ga Eul replied with a smile.

Yi Jung grabbed her waist and pulled her. He caressed her face for a moment and then leaned down for a kiss.


	23. Epilogue 1

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV shows/ Anime I write for. They are properties of their owners and creators, and in no way am I associated with them. Any name, place, date and event similar to reality are coincidental. In no way am I getting money for writing these stories. No copyright infringement intended. ****These are only works of fictions.**

* * *

**Epilogue 1: The Bouquet Toss**

**Two years later**

The massive piano from the side of the aisle started to play and the violins joined it as the doors opened to the hall where a special event was about to take place today. Everyone stood up from their respective seats to witness the entrance of the whole entourage for today's wedding. The song started to play and the little girls walked down the red carpet, throwing white and pink rose petals to the floor. Soon, the veil and cords followed. Three men is suits then came, after them was the groom who's looking very happy and excited about his wedding. After that, a lovely lady in pink who serves as the maid of honor emerged, smiling happily for her friend who's about to be married today. And finally, the bride emerged from the massive oak doors, with her parents on her sides; she walked down the aisle with pure graciousness and elegance, her smile glued to her face.

"And now, let's welcome the bride…" the emcee started to say. Everyone followed with their eyes her every move as she is nearing the front. "Ha Jae Kyung."

Everyone clapped the hands as soon as her name was mentioned. Mr. and Mrs. Ha then handed their daughter's hand to the groom, none other than Song Woo Bin, as they reached the front. "Please take care of our daughter." Mr. Ha politely asked as he handed his daughter to Woo Bin.

"I will sir. Thank you for trusting me." Woo Bin answered politely as he took Jae Kyung's hand and led her to the center. Both smiles were printed on their faces as they face the minister.

The minister started the ceremony with reading a quotation and explaining further as time passed by. He also gave advice to the couple about marriage and other stuff they might encounter in the future. After that, the moment everyone has been waiting for took place- the proclamation of vows.

Back in the hall, Ga Eul was sitting in the first row, her maid- of- honor gown flowing just right for her. She was carrying a small bouquet in one hand and was looking at the couple who's about to be pronounced as man and wife in just a few more seconds. From how she watches Woo Bin and Jae Kyung right now, who could tell that there has been a problem between them in the past two years? Who could tell that she has once loved this guy? No one. Because now, all the feeling s have gone and only friendship remained between her and Woo Bin. After what happened two years ago, she and Jae Kyung have been friends and they've gotten along pretty well. So much for the hardships they went through before becoming friends.

On the left side, were the F3- Gu Jun Pyo, Yoon Ji Hoo and So Yi Jung- watching their best friend about to take his vow as the husband of Ha Jae Kyung. Who would've thought that Woo Bin would be the first one to be married? He was the named as the Don Juan before but now, he has finally tamed and settled for Jae Kyung as his partner for life.

Yi Jung was stealing glances to the other side as Ga Eul was there. She was so beautiful and almost looked like the bride while Yi Jung was watching her walk down the aisle earlier. At that moment, Yi Jung felt that he was the groom and there he was, waiting for his bride to come to him. Thoughts of getting married too flashed in his head as he heard the vows of Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. He was envious, he'd admit. Seeing his best friend settle down today, somehow, he wanted to do it too. He wanted to be married too, to none other than, Chu Ga Eul.

"Do you, Song Woo Bin, take Ha Jae Kyung…" the minister started. "as your lawfully wedded wife and promise to be together in sickness and in health?"

"I do." The two magical words came out from Woo Bin's mouth, together with a big smile as he took Jae Kyung's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Do you…" the minister then turned to Jae Kyung. "Ha Jae Kyung, take Song Woo Bin as you lawfully wedded husband and promise to be together in sickness and in health?"

"I do." Jae Kyung answered with a small grin on her face. At that moment, everyone clapped their hands as they witness the union of two souls.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister proclaimed.

C,")

"To all the single ladies, please come near onstage for the bouquet toss." The emcee announced one of the highlights of the reception party- the bouquet toss. Ga Eul was chuckling as she saw many single ladies come to join the bouquet toss. Everyone else seems to be excited about it, but then, she was here, sitting with the guys as Jan Di had come to join the little game too.

It has been a tradition in many wedding receptions to have a bouquet toss. There have been many speculations that whoever catches the bouquet will be the next one to be married, and so, many single ladies join this little game and even fight over the bouquet just to have that hope that someday, they'll be married to the man they love.

"Ga Eul, come and join them." Ji Hoo encouraged.

Yi Jung was eyeing Ga Eul curiously. They've attended many wedding before but Ga Eul would not join the bouquet toss saying that it's only a myth and her feet hurt from the heels.

"I'd rather not. My feet hurt." Ga Eul answered to Ji Hoo, flashing him a soft smile. Ji Hoo did not say anything further and just turned his gaze back to the ladies, squealing happily as they waited for Jae Kyung to throw her bouquet.

"If Jan Di catches the bouquet, I'll ask her to marry me." Jun Pyo said proudly.

"Why do you need for her to catch the bouquet before you ask her?" Yi Jung inquired.

"It adds thrill, doesn't it?" Jun Pyo answered, laughing by himself afterwards.

Ga Eul just shook her head upon hearing what Jun Pyo said. Her gaze turned back to the ladies and saw that they were all ready to catch the bouquet. Jae Kyung was also ready to toss it, but then, she did not throw it fully. Jae Kyung turned to face the ladies and saw that her maid- of- honor is not there.

"Ga Eul- ah!" Jae Kyung's voice was heard from where Ga Eul sat. "Come and join!"

Everyone's gazes turned to Ga Eul's direction. They were all waiting for her to stand up and join the bouquet toss. She was shaking her head, signaling that she doesn't want to join but a hand appeared in front of her. "Join them. Just this one time." Yi Jung said as he offered his hand to Ga Eul. "Please?"

His charming smile was just too hard to resist that all Ga Eul could do was arranged her gown and stand up, take her boyfriend's hand and join the ladies in the bouquet toss.

"Okay, so they're complete now." The emcee said. Jae Kyung nodded her head as she turned her back and threw the bouquet as soon as she turned. The bouquet then flew into the air and many jumped to catch it but were all unable to do so. After a few more seconds in the air, the bouquet landed softly on the hands of the pretty lady at the back- Chu Ga Eul.

Jae Kyung was smiling happily as she saw who caught the bouquet. She was right. She just had that feeling and she was right. Ga Eul would receive the bouquet.

Cheers and claps were heard as Ga Eul looked at the bouquet. A wide smile escaped her lips as she bowed down to the guests and went back to her seat. Waiting for her there was Yi Jung, with also a wide smile on his lips.

"Yah Yi Jung, that means something!" Woo Bin's voice was heard from the mic as Ga Eul sat on the chair. Laughs and cheers from the audience was heard as Ga Eul's cheeks started to blush that she could only bow down as to not let the people see the pink blush rushing through her cheeks. All Yi Jung was able to do was put up a thumbs up sign in the air as his other hand reached for Ga Eul's hand and squeezed it softly. _This is just what I need. _Yi Jung thought.


	24. Epilogue 2

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV shows/ Anime I write for. They are properties of their owners and creators, and in no way am I associated with them. Any name, place, date and event similar to reality are coincidental. In no way am I getting money for writing these stories. No copyright infringement intended. ****These are only works of fictions.**

* * *

**Epilogue 2: His Decision**

Yi Jung was watching Ga Eul as she was walking slowly towards his car at the parking lot. She was walking quietly, with the bouquet in one hand, a smile glued to her face. With thoughts running inside her head, Ga Eul is oblivious to the fact that Yi Jung was nowhere near behind her.

He was standing by the end of the building, his hands both inside his pockets as a smile escaped his lips while he was watching her. He could tell she was really happy about today and it made him feel the same way. The event that took place today made him envious of his best friend, not to mention that Ga Eul catching the bouquet heightened that feeling. It seemed like what he had been looking for all this time came to him in just one day.

For many times already, he has thought about asking her to marry him. He has often imagined himself waking up with Ga Eul beside him, his arms tangled around her slender body. There were numerous times when he has pictured her cooking in his house's kitchen, preparing his clothes for the morning, welcoming him home from work and many other things a wife would do to her husband. He'll admit, he wanted from the very start of this relationship to spend his lifetime with Chu Ga Eul. He knew it right then that she's the one he wanted to be with for the lifetime.

"Yah Yi Jung!" His thoughts were interrupted as soon as he heard her sweet, melodic voice. It was an enchanting music in his ears- a music he wants to hear every single day of his life, the first thing he hears as he wakes up and the last thing he hears at night. "Why are you standing there? Let's go." A smile escaped her lips as she said those words.

Yi Jung nodded his head in response and went over to where Ga Eul is. She was standing beside his car, her hands at her back while waiting for Yi Jung to arrive. "Sorry about that." Yi Jung muttered as soon as he reached her.

"It's alright. Come on."

It was a quiet drive to Ga Eul's place. It's already quite late in the evening and Yi Jung understood that Ga Eul might be tired from today so he let her gaze out the window while he focused himself into driving. For a few moments, he would turn his gaze to the beautiful lady beside him, thinking how much he is lucky to have her in his life. A small smile would escape his lips every time as he thought so.

Outside, there were only a few people walking along the streets. It was a fine and silent night and everything seems to be so well around them. Ga Eul has her eyes set outside the window of his car, her thoughts far away from what she sees. Her thoughts were filled with the event of the wedding that took place today and a certain wedding that she hopes, might take place in the future. A grin is glued to her lips as she was thinking about those. She's not sure if that thing would take place in the near future. All she knows now is that she wanted that special place to take event someday, with this guy sitting beside her. For a lifetime, she wanted to be with him.

C,")

Yi Jung stopped the car in front of the condominium building where Ga Eul lives. He went out of his car and opened the door for her, a ritual he developed through the years with her.

"You never fail to do that, Yi Jung- ah." Ga Eul said as she went out of the car and locked eyes with Yi Jung.

Yi Jung let out a soft chuckle from her comment and grabbed her by the waist to give her a tight hug before parting with her tonight. "And I will never fail to do that." Yi Jung whispered into her ears as he felt her arms encircling around him as well.

They continued to hug each other for a few more minutes, not caring about who sees them. Silence enveloped them but neither cared about it since the silence was something they have always enjoyed. It seemed to make them feel that they don't need words to understand each other. Tonight, both of them seemed to have felt the feeling of wanting to be with each other's arms forever. The tight hug proves it because no one would break free from it. If they could hug each other all night long, they would. It's a simple gesture to make each other feel loved and needed.

"I really love your warm embrace." Ga Eul whispered after a few minutes of silence. Her face is buried in his chest, with her arms encircled around his body. She has always felt this way whenever he hugs her. The warmth escaping from his body is a nice feeling that makes her feel safe and comfortable at the same time. Embraced in Yi Jung's arms like this, she felt sure about things and it's as if nothing could make break this feeling of certainty.

"Is it just my warm embrace that you love about me?" Yi Jung teased.

"No." Ga Eul answered immediately. She loosened herself a bit from Yi Jung's grasp but his hands were still at her back. "I love every single thing about you." Ga Eul said as their eyes met. She let out a small smile and repeated, "I love everything about you."

"I love you too." Yi Jung replied as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and hugged her tightly again. "I love everything about you, Ga Eul- yang." He muttered softly. "It's as though I can't dislike anything about you, even your childish way at times. Everything about you seemed to fit perfectly and that what makes you my Ga Eul- yang."

"You're sweet talking again, Yi Jung." Ga Eul remarked, letting out a hearty chuckle.

"But I'm telling the truth." Yi Jung replied with pure sincerity in his voice. "I'll say these things over and over again to you again. I'll love every single thing about you forever and nothing could change that. I'll always love you in this lifetime and in my next and the next one and the one after that and..."

"Sshhh…" Ga Eul silenced him. "Alright alright. I understand." Ga Eul said. "And I'll love you as well through all the lifetimes you mentioned."

They both chuckled at what they have just said. It could have looked like only a joke for saying that they'll love each other in this lifetime and in the next and the next one and the one after that, but the truth is, they are saying this from the bottom of their hearts. Saying those words, there's no joke about it, only pure sincerity and love.

C,")

Yi Jung walked inside a jewelry shop, one day after Woo Bin's wedding. It might be a haste decision for him to ask her and it might just look like Woo Bin's wedding the other day influenced him to do that. Well, it was actually because of Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's wedding, but more than that, he realized that, indeed, he wanted to spend his lifetime with her. It was no joke and he's not rushing for he knew that somehow, sometime, the time would come. He wants to marry her and that's all that matters for him.

As he stepped into the store, different jewelries- varying from necklaces to bracelets to rings and many other- were displayed on glass cases, each with displaying their own beauty and uniqueness.

"Welcome, sir." A saleslady came to him and greeted Yi Jung with a smile. "What are you looking for?"

Without any hesitation or anything in his voice, Yi Jung answered, "Engagement ring."

The saleslady then led him to straight inside the shop and to the right where different rings- varying from gold- band to silver- band rings, diamond rings, pearl rings- were displayed from the glass case. Yi Jung stopped just right in front of the display case when another saleslady appeared from behind the display case and assisted Yi Jung. "Feel free to choose, sir."

With the whole lot of rings displayed, it was kind of hard to choose from all of those rings displayed. Everything's beautiful. Everything's unique. He was walking back and forth to look at all the rings displayed when his phone started to ring. Stopping in front of the diamond rings, Yi Jung fished his phone and picked up the call. "Ga Eul- yang…" he said her name softly.

"Where are you?" Ga Eul asked from the other line. "I thought you're going to come over for lunch?"

"I will." Yi Jung replied. They have agreed that they will spend the weekend together from lunch until the time they would stop watching movies in her house. Yi Jung looked at his watch and saw that it was thirty minutes before lunch. "I'm on my way." He then answered. "Are you too excited to see me so soon?" Yi Jung teased.

He heard a mumble from the other line but couldn't figure what it was about. What he was sure was that if he's with her now, Ga Eul would have given him a 'no'- look, a usual thing she does whenever he teases her. "The food's going to cool down if you don't come any sooner." Ga Eul reasoned out.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Yi Jung replied as his eyes went back to the rings displayed. Right that moment when he gazed back, a sparkling diamond put on a silver- band caught his eye. It was sparkling under the light inside the shop and it's utter simplicity is what caught his eye the most. When he came here, he didn't have any idea of what kind of ring to buy for her since this is the first time he would buy a ring for a girl. He also didn't know what kind of jewelry Ga Eul prefers since he rarely sees her wearing glamorous jewelry. For most of the time, it would just be pearl earrings and a watch in her everyday wardrobe. For special occasions, she would just wear a simple necklace accentuating her gown. Elegance in simplicity. That's what Ga Eul is and the ring is just the thing that fits her. _Perfect._

"Yi Jung?" Ga Eul's voice came from the other line. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Yi Jung replied. Looking at that ring, he had forgotten that it had been a while since he last talked. "I'll see you later, Ga Eul. I'm driving." He lied.

"Oh alright. Drive safely." Ga Eul replied from the other line.

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too." And then Ga Eul hang up.

As soon as the phone call ended, Yi Jung said to the saleslady, "I'll have that one." and then he pointed to that ring in the third row.

The saleslady picked the ring and showed it to Yi Jung which he studied for a minute. He was smiling while looking at it, amazed at how the ring completely shows what he thinks of Ga Eul. He nodded his head and put back the ring i2n the velvet box. "I'll take it."


	25. Epilogue 3

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own the TV shows/ Anime I write for. They are properties of their owners and creators, and in no way am I associated with them. Any name, place, date and event similar to reality are coincidental. In no way am I getting money for writing these stories. No copyright infringement intended. ****These are only works of fictions.**

* * *

**Epilogue 3: For A Lifetime**

Yi Jung was tying his necktie in front of the mirror, an excited and nervous look on his face. After tying his tie, he opened the drawer and grabbed his watch. Beside it, Yi Jung saw the red velvet box, the one containing the ring he bought a few weeks ago.

After the day he bought the ring, Yi Jung has been thinking when would be the right time to make the proposal. He didn't want it to be right after Woo Bin's wedding and he didn't want to wait for a few more months to do the act. He has been thinking hard one night when he saw the invitation to his exhibit that was about to take place in two weeks time. An idea popped into his mind and so, he decided that he would propose to her at the closing night of his exhibit.

Today is the day. He has been waiting for this day since the exhibit opened last Monday. Weird as it may sound, he has been waiting for the exhibit to end so that he could finally propose to her; so that he could finally feel at ease they are going to spend their lifetime together.

He picked up the red velvet box and opened it. Inside lie the diamond ring he bought. The diamond gleaming at the center of the ring is throwing sparkles under the bright light of Yi Jung's room. He looked at it and examined it again, for the millionth time since he bought it, maybe. It was perfect; absolutely perfect for her.

While he was looking at the ring, his phone rang and knowing who the caller might be, Yi Jung picked it up immediately. "Yes, Ga Eul?" Yi Jung asked as soon as he pressed the answer button of his phone.

"What time are you going to pick me up again?" Ga Eul asked from the other line.

"7 PM." Yi Jung answered as he was still looking at the ring, imagining that in a few hours, he'd be inserting it to the finger of the owner of that sweet melodic voice from the other line.

"Alright. I'll see you later then. Bye."

"Bye. I love you, Ga Eul- yang."

"I love you too, Yi Jung."

C,")

Yi Jung pulled his black Mercedes in front of Ga Eul's condominium, just in time when she walked out of the glass doors of the building, looking so elegant and beautiful at the same time in a green empire cut dress that's fits her curves just right. Her hair was down in curls and just like what Yi Jung expected, she only wore a few pieces of jewelry, just enough to complement her dress.

"You're just in time." Ga Eul said as she placed her hand on top of his. As soon as their hands met, Yi Jung locked it with his as he led her to his car.

It only took them a while to get to the venue of the exhibit. Yi Jung pulled his car in the hotel entrance and handed his keys to the valet and then held Ga Eul's hand as they walk towards the exhibit proper. Of course, there were reporters during the exhibit and as soon as Yi Jung and Ga Eul stepped into the stoplight, cameras started turning to their direction, each trying to capture a good picture of the couple. Yi Jung and Ga Eul both wore bright smiles on their faces as they had been used to this kind of this attention since they became officially together. It was, in fact, during one of Yi Jung's exhibits a few years back, that revealed publicized their relationship.

Yi Jung held Ga Eul's hand tightly as they made their way towards the center stage for the start of the closing ceremony of the exhibit.

Just in front of the stage, Jun Pyo, together with Jan Di; Ji Hoo,with his girlfriend Han Yoo Rin; and Woo Bin with his new wife Ha Jae Kyung were waiting for them.

"Congratulations, man!" Woo Bin said as his hand and Yi Jung's met in the air for a high- five.

"Thanks, bro." Yi Jung said with a radiant smile. "Thanks for coming, guys. You never fail to come."

"Of course. Besides being a friend of my husband, I think it would be a loss not going to your exhibit. All the pieces are great!" Jae Kyung complimented.

The others nodded in agreement as they turned their heads towards the stage as the emcee started talking.

"Good evening, everyone!" the emcee started in an enthusiastic voice. "How's everyone? I bet each and one of us enjoyed the pieces we all saw tonight. Who wouldn't anyway? It's a great work of a potter we've all admired since he was young." The emcee continued with the compliments, each praise gaining a round of applause from the audience since it was, indeed, true that the works of So Yi Jung are admirable and undeniably beautiful. "So to hear from the maker of these wonderful pieces of pottery, may I call on, none other than, Mr. So Yi Jung!" the applause grew louder as Yi Jung ascended the stairs. He took the microphone from the emcee, as his other hand tucked inside his pocket to feel the velvet box inside it.

"First of all, I'd like to greet everyone a good evening." Yi Jung flashed his smile as he greeted the guests. "I'm glad everyone here tonight was able to come for the closing night of this yet another successful exhibit of mine. If not for you, this exhibit wouldn't be successful, so again, thanks everyone." Yi Jung paused for a while as his gaze turned to the woman in green gown watching him with a smile on her face, as if very proud of Yi Jung at the moment. "For this year, I chose the theme,_ Simple Splend_or You may be wondering why the pieces for this year were simpler than the ones I made before. I decided to make simple pieces this year since I realized that beauty and elegance won't just be achieved by placing high- cost gems on my works or using expensive materials. I figured out that in simplicity, there is still beauty and elegance, thus resulting to the works displayed here tonight." Yi Jung received another round of applause as he explained this year's theme. "Actually, this year's theme is inspired by a special person for me." he paused as his and Ga Eul's gaze met. He could see some liquid forming in her eyes as he continued with his speech, "This woman… she's just simple…" Yi Jung said with a smile. "But still, every time I see her, I couldn't deny the fact that I always find her beautiful… just like the works displayed here tonight. They may be simple at first glance but later on, you'll realize that they are wonderful and amazing in their own ways. This woman is simply the inspiration for my works… and also," Yi Jung paused as he opened the red velvet box and revealed the diamond ring lying inside. "the reason why this ring caught my eye." Smiles formed on the faces of the guests as they figured out what Yi Jung was about to do. With one knee bent, Yi Jung spoke again, "Chu Ga Eul, will you marry me?"

Pairs of eyes turned to Ga Eul's, direction, each one waiting for an answer from her. Ga Eul looked around first as she was distracted by the gazes of the people and as she finished scanning the crowd, her eyes locked with Yi Jung's again. They were staring right into each other's eyes.

Ga Eul remained silent and just looked straight into Yi Jung's eyes, finding the sincerity and all. She did not fail to see those in his eyes for she was sure that Yi Jung is indeed sincere and true with his proposal now.

As the seconds- hand in Yi Jung's ticked, he got nervous for part of him thinks that Ga Eul might not accept his proposal. This was something they haven't talked, yet. And he was quite sure that Ga Eul is surprised by this sudden proposal from him. However, a big part of him still hopes and knows that Ga Eul will agree. He does hope so for being rejected in this big crowd will be a complete shame to him. And not only that, it will surely break his heart.

Yi Jung prayed in the high heavens that Ga Eul give her answer now. He's getting more nervous and he doesn't like the feeling. _Please Ga Eul, accept my proposal._ He silently said to her inside his head.

"Ga Eul…" Jan Di whispered into her ear. "Don't you have any plan of answering? Everyone's waiting," Jan Di reminded her best friend for Ga Eul seemed to be lost in her on trail of thoughts.

"Uh… yeah." Ga Eul whispered as her gaze turned back to Yi Jung. With a small smile on her face and tears threatening to fall from her eyes, Ga Eul nodded her head and said, "Yes, Yi Jung. I will marry you."


End file.
